


Сквозь вселенные

by PaperDude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: Гарри Поттер, обычный подросток, ничего не знающий о волшебстве и магии. Том Риддл, волшебник, не желающий иметь никакого отношения к маглам. По истечению обстоятельств, они находят волшебный дневник, через который способны общаться друг с другом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> главы отредактированы пользователем glaciar не фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/authors/1764998
> 
> да и вообще, если формат фб вам удобней, можете прочитать фик вот здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8500693
> 
> енжой С:

Жизнь Гарри Поттера не была плохой.

Да, он осиротел в очень юном возрасте, но он был слишком мал, чтобы запомнить своих родителей, и хоть он часто думал о них, их смерть не сильно отпечаталась на нём. Родственники всё равно взяли его к себе, растили (кое-как), кормили (в основном), и пускай он не ходил в элитный интернат, как его кузен Дадли, это вовсе не означало, что все общеобразовательные школы Англии были ужасны.

Нет, его жизнь не была плохой, но она также не была больно хорошей.

— Ты пропустил пятно, — ухмыльнулся Дадли, проходя мимо Гарри в своих запачканных сапогах по только что помытому линолеуму.

Гарри смотрел на новые пятна со шваброй в руках, думая, сколько времени должно пройти, чтобы полиция взялась за дело о пропавшем подростке. Когда он закончил с работой по дому в последнее воскресенье Рождественских каникул, которыми он не успел вдоволь насладиться, — как и всегда, впрочем, — Гарри тихо поднялся в свою комнату, игнорируя сидящих в гостиной тётку с дядей. К тому дню Гарри привык не получать даже «спасибо» за свою помощь.

В комнате он свалился на свою кровать. Его комната не была такой же большой, как у Дадли, но она была его собственной, и это было единственное место, в котором он мог проветрить голову после издёвок дорогого кузена.

«Они могли бы быть хуже», — напомнил себе Гарри, но это напоминание не сильно помогло его больным мышцам. С лицом в подушке он повернул свою голову к тумбочке в углу комнаты, на которой лежал кулёк со школьными принадлежностями, неохотно купленными ему на Рождество.

Новые вещи всегда поднимали Гарри настроение. Он заставил себя вылезти из кровати, подошёл к пластиковому кульку, болезненно корчась при каждом шаге, и высыпал его содержимое на стол.

Всё по стандарту: ручки, карандаши, ластики, пара тетрадей и дневников для записей, но Гарри был почти уверен, что посеет всё это добро к концу учебного года. Тетради и дневники, конечно, были исключением; он добросовестно относился к учёбе — в частности из-за того, что она служила хорошей (и единственной) отсрочкой от жизни в этой адской дырище и его единственным билетом отсюда, куда-то подальше от Дурслей. Он до сих пор хранил свои старые тетради, каждую до краешков исписанную лекциями и домашними заданиями с предыдущих годов и каждую подписанную его именем.

Гарри взял первый попавшийся дневник, открыл и посмотрел на чистые, белые листы. Можно уже начинать пачкать, на случай, если Дадли стрельнёт в голову идея опять что-нибудь украсть у Гарри. Почему такие идеи посещали этого тупоголового жирдяя, если у него и так всё было, Гарри никогда не понять.

Беря из кучи «подарков» ручку, он открыл первую страницу и написал на внутренней стороне обложки своё имя.

***

Подземелья Слизерина были скупо освещены пламенем волшебного камина —мягкий свет контрастировал с блеском изумрудного окна, бросавшего зелёные блики на учащихся студентов. У Тома это было любимое время для наблюдения за падавшими на стены тенями от пролетавших мимо окна тварей. Но в эту ночь его внимание было оккупировано менее захватывающим зрелищем. Его тёмные глаза изучали чёрный кожаный дневник в поисках хоть чего-нибудь знакомого.

Когда загадочная комната на седьмом этаже открылась перед ним, он ошибочно посчитал её входом в Тайную Комнату, которую искал не первый день. Его пальцы покалывало от нетерпения, когда он распахнул массивные двери комнаты, готовый претендовать на свое врождённое право Наследника Салазара Слизерина. Но вместо того, чтобы послужить местом разгадки главной легенды Хогвартса, непонятная сила пустого зала неуклюже швырнула в его сторону бесполезный, непримечательный дневник и вновь скрылась в стене.

Том провёл пальцами по внутренней стороне обложки:

****

Собственность Гарри Джеймса Поттера — 3\1\2010

Чернила были синими и не растекались, как если бы были написаны дешёвой магловской ручкой, которые Том искренне ненавидел. Поттер была знакомой фамилией — вообще-то, те были знаменитой семьёй волшебников, если ему не изменяла память. Но среди его одноклассников не было Поттеров; всего лишь тринадцать учеников осталось в замке на зимних каникулах, и Том мог слёту вспомнить имя каждого. Тогда почему дата в дневнике, не принадлежавшему студенту, совпадала с сегодняшней датой?

«Может быть, именно я был избран получить это», — подумал он, водя указательным пальцем по синей дате. Из интереса он призвал к себе перо и написал своё имя на первой странице дневника.

Времени посмотреть на свою подпись не оставалось. В течении пары секунд слова _«Том Марволо Риддл»_ исчезли с листа, впитанные в тетрадь, словно бы их и не было вовсе.

***

После того, как он написал своё имя, Гарри уже хотел было захлопнуть дневник и положить его в тумбочку от глаз подальше, когда что-то на первой странице привлекло его внимание, хотя Гарри был уверен, что раньше там ничего не было. Написанный чёрными чернилами вычурный почерк был абсолютно незнаком ему, но им было написано чужое имя, а его собственное, написанное на внутренней стороне обложки, стёрлось.

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, безэмоционально пялясь на первую страницу с надписью _«Том Марволо Риддл»_ сверху с холодным убеждением, что эта строчка сейчас смотрела прямо на него. Он положил дневник на стол, открытый на первой странице, снял очки, протёр их с помощью своей футболки и снова нацепил на нос.

Неизвестное имя оставалось на месте, а его собственное исчезло.

— Что? — Гарри провёл рукой по странице и обложке, перевернул страницу посмотреть сзади, убедиться, что это не было никаким световым трюком, и его собственные глаза не подводили его. Он начал сходить с ума? Его жаждущий сна организм взял верх и теперь шалил с мозгами? Имена просто так не появлялись и исчезали без какой-либо на то причины.

Он быстро взял ручку, приложил перо к странице, сразу под именем, и после секундной задержки написал скромное: _«Привет»_.

Слово держалось на бумаге от силы полсекунды, перед тем как, к глубочайшему изумлению Гарри, чернила впитались в бумагу и слово исчезло.

Волшебство какое-то.

— Какого хрена?

***

_«Привет»_, — по-мальчишески написанное слово появилось и исчезло за пару мгновений, а страница снова опустела. Кусая губу, Том положил перо себе на колено и задумчиво начал учитывать каждый риск ведения разговора с дневником. Если тот проклят тёмной магией — что очень вероятно, хотя в нём отсутствовала характерная горькая привлекательность, — то тогда разумное существо может попытаться манипулировать им. Он махнул палочкой и без слов призвал к себе пламя, задумчиво наблюдая за тщетными попытками огня поджечь пергамент.

— Хм, — Том нахмурился и сплёл свои пальцы, сидя в позе глубокой задумчивости. Он тихо бормотал, думая над своим следующим шагом. — Он заколдован, но опасен ли? Детская игрушка не была бы жаростойкой, это точно. Может, розыгрыш.

Это было маловероятно; Том не уверен, что знает кого-то настолько откровенно суицидального, чтобы попробовать провернуть с ним такую злую шутку, даже отпетые болваны Уизли не решались измываться над ним. Всяк положивший дневник в комнату обладал знаниями и способностями управлять загадочной комнатой, а на это даже _он_ не был способен.

Внезапно его осенила мысль, тут же поднявшая ему настроение. Замок хотел помочь ему найти Тайную Комнату! Дух в дневнике мог быть предком или какой-то частью памяти Слизерина. Впрочем, исчезнувшие имя и дата… Это потом. Где-то между строк обязательно сокрыты все ответы, ему просто необходимо узнать больше информации.

Он скривил губы в острой улыбке и охотно мокнул перо в чернила. О чём спросить? Лучше вести себя тактично и не поставить под угрозу их будущее доверительное общение. Его рука едва ли дрожала от энтузиазма, когда он написал: _«Привет. Я Том. Кто Вы?»_

***

Когда слова начали исчезать, перед тем задержавшись на пару секунд, Гарри мгновенно полез рукой в карман брюк за телефоном, держа его наготове. Это был старый HTC, бывший телефон Дадли, но камера на нём работала исправно.

Он нажал на кнопку записи, удерживая телефон одной рукой, пока другой писал ответ. _«Я Гарри»_, — написал он, удерживая дыхание, пока слова в дневнике исчезали со страницы, а потом поспешно добавил: _«Вы настоящий?»_. Это тоже исчезло, и страница вновь оказалась чистой.

После нажатия на стоп записи, телефон еще пару секунд сохранял видео. Гарри нашёл необходимый файл и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения с нервным нетерпением, в немом страхе. В страхе чего — он пока не знал. Но записанные кадры показали ему точно то же самое, что он увидел в жизни: он написал слова, и они исчезли секундами спустя.

Господи. _Господи._ Он раньше никогда не верил в призраков, но, походу, начиная с сегодняшнего дня будет. Сложившаяся ситуация уж больно сильно напоминала школьные страшилки о призраках, в сюжете которых были проклятые предметы, в конечном итоге приводившие их хозяев к тотальному краху или смерти. Ручка в руке Гарри дрожала — не от страха, а от предвкушения.

Это самое крутое, что с ним когда-либо случалось за всю его жизнь.

***

— _Вы настоящий?_ — раздраженно повторил Том, поражаясь несообразительности дневника.

Странно видеть подобный вопрос на страницах проклятого, неодушевлённого объекта, да ещё и обращенный к нему, волшебнику. Неужели существо в дневнике не понимало, что не является человеком? Оно могло как-то видеть Тома? Оно также снова назвало своё имя: Гарри. Если это правда, то необходимость продолжать общение напрочь отпадала. После часов, проведённых в библиотеке над генеалогическими текстами, он мог перечислить всех своих предков вплоть до шестнадцатого века. По материнской линии у него были Морфины и Марволо, Уильямы и Корвусы. Но ни одного, как ему известно, Гарри.

И всё же, он не давал своей вере пропасть насовсем. Возможность почерпнуть от Гарри важные сведения о Тайной Комнате оставалась, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Том решил продолжать с ним общение столько, сколько потребуется. Это может стать его шансом! Его руки сжимались в кулаки от нетерпения, оставляя на ладонях следы от ногтей, пока менее будоражащая новость не посетила его.

Нельзя назвать невозможным, что его невероятная находка могла оказаться случайностью.

Одна лишь мысль заставила его фыркнуть. Правдоподобней было поверить в то, что замок узнал в нём связь с Основателями и прислал ему дневник нарочно. Если не с целью помочь найти Тайную Комнату, то для чего-то ещё. Он знал, что была определённая причина, по которой комната выбрала именно его.

Он задумчиво смотрел на дневник, прикидывая, как же ему выпытать все его секреты. Слишком много неизвестных факторов, которые могут пойти как во благо, так и во вред всей операции. В итоге он решил спросить прямо и быстро написал: _«Да, я настоящий. Я учусь на пятом курсе в Хогвартсе. Откуда Вы, Гарри?»_

***

Хогвартс? Гарри шёпотом прочитал это слово, хмурясь больше прежнего; какое странное имя для школы. И всё же, «пятый курс» говорит о том, что школа хотя бы временная. Может быть, он разговаривал с призраком, который умер совсем недавно в каком-нибудь посёлке за городом? Это объяснило бы имя — в маленьких городках обычно так и называли, но это не объяснило бы всю остальную чертовщину.

Даже не учитывая всю абсурдность адекватных подозрений, что он общался с призраком. Он ещё не избавился от мысли, что это до ужаса подробная и целенаправленная галлюцинация или даже сон. Со всех людей на планете, которые могли бы получить (скорее всего проклятый или заточивший сельского призрака) дневник на Рождество, его получил именно он? Это была слишком дикая догадка, чтобы в неё углубляться; в его жизни не было ничего особенного.

Решениями и сомнениями тараканам в голове не поможешь, так что Гарри решил вернуться к вопросу, заданному ему призраком. Откуда он? Что ж, это достаточно лёгкий вопрос. В ответ будет честно задать парочку вопросов от себя.

_«Из небольшого города на севере Суррей»_, — написал Гарри, отлично зная, как мало людей были наслышаны о Литтл-Уингинге; также Гарри не хотел терять бдительности во время их разговора. А что, если он случайно пригласит призрака в свой дом? Или это правило относилось только к вампирам?

Как бы то ни было, он был доволен своим ответом и быстро дописал парочку волновавших его вопросов: _«Где находится Хогвартс? Вы сейчас там?»_

Он задумался над идеей Хогвартса с энтузиазмом, пока слова быстро исчезали с пергамента, стоило ему дописать до конца, словно дневник знал, когда он заканчивал свою мысль. Такая механика чрезвычайно напомнила ему онлайн чат-комнаты, только без возможности заново прочитать своё сообщение.

***

Название _«Суррей»_ тотчас подорвало сосредоточённость Тома. Он был знаком с Суррей. В частности, он был знаком с унылым, серым домом на севере Суррей, куда поместили его соцорганы вместе с тремя самыми толстыми, самыми тупыми свиньями в его жизни, притворявшимися детьми. Маленькая ухмылка заиграла на его лице, когда он вспомнил крик их шлюхи-няни, когда та обнаружила своего жирного ребёнка на вершине сосны, моля Тома использовать свои «дьявольские силы» и не дать свинье распрощаться со своей жалкой, ничего не значащей жизнью.

Взгляд сфокусировался на дневнике, возвращая его обратно в реальность. Откуда взялись эти воспоминания? Том годами не вспоминал об этом. Подозрение начало медленно ползти по его телу, и Том задумался: есть ли вероятность, что дневник обладает возможностью вызывать воспоминания, подобно легилименции? Способен ли он читать мысли?

— Нет, — решил он. Это невозможно. Дух, — _Гарри_, — поправил он себя, даже не знает, что такое Хогвартс.

Или это тоже ложь? Вдруг Гарри тестирует его, пытаясь найти слабые места и оценивая ответы? Это могла быть средневековая версия честного суда, в итоге которого решилось бы, достоин ли Том найти Тайную Комнату. Не желая больше строить подозрения ни на чём, Том вновь взял перо и написал: «_Хогвартс находится в Шотландии; это одновременно интернат и мой дом»_.

Пока он наблюдал за редеющими чернилами, то импульсивно добавил: _«Там, где я нахожусь, сейчас 3 января 2010. Из какого Вы века?»_ Возможно, это и была спонтанность вопреки здравому смыслу, но также и шанс подержать в воздухе десятилетнего магловского мальчишку на ветке дерева в тридцати футах от земли — а ему это жутко понравилось.

***

Интернат… как у Дадли? Гарри задумался над этим, приходя к мысли, что даже для школы в Шотландии Хогвартс всё ещё было самым странным именем для любого института образования.

Впрочем, именно второй ответ имел для него ценность.

3 января 2010; та же дата, что и сегодня, которую Гарри написал в дневнике минутами ранее. Он мог бы подозрительно отнестись к ответу, даже предположить, что эту информацию призрак получил от Гарри, но именно вопрос, заданный призраком, заставил его задуматься.

_«Из какого Вы века?»_

Нетипичный вопрос как для призрака. Скорее уж, такой вопрос задавался бы призраку.

Неужели он разговаривает с живым, разумным человеком? Который думает, прямо как Гарри думал до него, что человек, с которым он общается, не настоящий? Что Гарри погиб годами ранее, и теперь его дух привязан к страницам дневника? Такое развитие событий было бы невероятным. Гарри мог разговаривать с настоящим человеком из Шотландии прямо в эту секунду с помощью волшебной книженции.

— Этого не может быть, — прошептал про себя Гарри, мигом направляя ручку на бумагу и с новым приливом сил отвечая дневнику.

_«Из двадцатого. Рожден в 1994, если конкретно»_, — он наскоро написал, — _«Я настоящий человек, не призрак, или волшебный дневник, или что ты себе там надумал»._

***

Из всего, что есть в мире абсурдного, от избитых назидательных речей Дамблдора до непричёсанного гнезда на голове Грейнджер, ничто не могло сравниться с этим. Его вера в готовность или возможность дневника направить его к Тайной Комнате рушилась на глазах, подменённая ледяным ужасом того, что это всё-таки розыгрыш. Но, как он сказал себе ранее, ни один человек, настолько неосведомлённый о порядке вещей и не имеющий необходимые навыки, мог бы подготовить такую уловку. И тем не менее, все остальные его теории теперь казались ещё менее вероятными. Дабы получить истинные ответы, он понял, что должен подавить свои инстинкты и оценить дневник со стороны логики.

Он утверждал, что его зовут Гарри. Предположительно Гарри Джеймс Поттер, как было указано в его первом сообщении. Он утверждал, что живет на севере Суррей, что он родился в 1994, и, что беспокоит больше всего, _он настоящий_.

Если он англичанин и жил в одном с Томом времени и если вспомнить, что он живой, такой же живой, как Том, это могло означать, что этот дневник был первой частью парного тиража, а Гарри посчастливилось найти вторую часть. Но волшебник из Англии, не знающий о Хогвартсе? Маловероятно.

_«Ты тоже не знал о Хогвартсе, разве не так, Том?»_, — вкрадчивая мысль добралась до Тома. Он тут же выбросил её из головы. Все дети-волшебники приглашаются в Хогвартс, и Гарри не был бы исключением. И всё же, он не мог быть простым маглом — к чему такая необходимость общаться с ним, а ведь иначе замок не давал бы ему этот дневник.

Спрашивать о таком Том считал наглостью, но он обязан знать ответ: _«Я не призрак и не волшебный дневник. Но я связан с магией. Ты волшебник, Гарри? Как ты нашёл этот дневник?»_

***

Полученный в итоге вопрос казался смехотворным. Хотя, если подумать во что Гарри ввязался, не очень. Тот, с кем он общался, связан с магией? Что это вообще значило? И он, Гарри, волшебник? По типу старого дедушки с длинной бородой и остроконечной шляпой?

Гарри не знал, как следует ответить, а как начинать об этом думать было ещё запутаннее. Неужели это значит, что Том представил себя как волшебника? На секунду сама идея казалась настолько абсурдной, что Гарри хотел её и вовсе отбросить, но потом до него дошло, что идея призрака ничем не страннее идеи волшебника. К тому же, с этим дневником определённо творилось что-то странное, и магия, на данный момент, была самым разумным объяснением для всего этого.

Неуверенно, уже всерьез задумываясь над тем, в какую заварушку он себя впутал, Гарри написал в ответ: _«Нет, я не волшебник. А дневник мне подарила тётя на Рождество. Она купила его наскоро, перед комендантским часом»._

Гарри сомневался, купила бы она ему дневник при других обстоятельствах — его дядя ненавидел тратить деньги на племянника, и пускай тётя не была настолько пренебрежительной, она исполняла всё, что Вернон ей говорил. Многочисленные синяки от дядиного ремня научили его тому, что союзников в этом доме у него не было, но даже это не могло его заставить «прихлопнуть варежку».

И всё же, тут был определённый риск. Поимка на улице во время комендантского часа редко заканчивалась хорошо. Люди при деньгах могли откупиться от копов, автоматически оказываясь вне зоны риска, так что вряд ли у его тёти были очень серьезные проблемы, но, если ты бедный и пойман на улицах города после 10:00 вечером, есть большой шанс, что больше тебя не увидят и не услышат.

(Это не останавливало Гарри от ночных вылазок с друзьями, независимо от того, были дядя с тётей дома или нет, а, поскольку это небольшой городок, изученный Гарри вдоль и поперёк, он запомнил маршруты патруля, и как его можно избежать.)

_«А ты? Как ты его нашёл?»_ — написал Гарри.

***

Блядь. Гарри магл. Он магл, а его мелочная тётка купила ему дешёвый дневник на дешёвом рынке, проданный ей каким-то идиотом. Теперь всё имело смысл. Разве что за исключением причины, по которой вторая часть дневника была подброшена Тому, но это уже не имело значения; замок и не такое мог учудить. Совпадение, задумался он? Нет. Он всё ещё думал, что замок не стал бы давать дневник просто так каждому желающему.

Том на секунду осмотрел гостиную, пробегая глазами от окна до увядавших гобеленов, утверждаясь, что два слизеринца ещё не пошли спать. Общение с маглом имело свою опасность; Том был слишком юн, чтобы получить грубое наказание, и он сомневался, что его выгонят из Хогвартса за общение с дневником, но его коробила мысль, что он может появиться на радаре у Дамблдора. Вспомнить только, как этот старый хрыч вталкивал студентам в головы опасности разоблачения их волшебного мира, словно Том, в свои первые одиннадцать лет неизбирательного и непонятного жития, не занимался колдовством практически ежедневно — и ничего.

К тому же, было многим опаснее оставить дневник, как есть, без малейшего объяснения, чем продолжить общение с Гарри. Он не особо беспокоился, что Гарри расскажет об их инциденте — кто ему поверит? — но он сможет рассказать Дамблдору обо всём, что произошло, если дело дойдёт до Министерства.

И стоило признать, его заинтриговало Гаррино значение «комендантского часа». Наверняка какое-то местное постановление органов. Что это ещё могло значить? Когда Том жил на севере Суррей, таких ограничений там не было. Не поддаваясь желанию солгать, Том более-менее честно ответил: «_Заколдованная комната подбросила мне его. Но я не уверен, зачем»_. Он сделал паузу, давая словам исчезнуть со страницы перед тем, как спросить:

_«Что ты имеешь в виду под комендантским часом?»_

***

Волшебные дневники, волшебники и заколдованные комнаты. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и растёр своё лицо руками, перекашивая круглые очки куда-то на лоб по окончанию своего небольшого ментального кризиса, связанного с, вот те на, существованием магии. Это слишком странно. Это определённо лучший Рождественский подарок в его жизни, но он совершенно из другого мира.

_«Заколдованная комната?»_ — он написал в ответ. — _«Значит, Хогвартс является каким-то волшебным интернатом?»_

Вопрос Тома его обескуражил. Волшебник или нет, как он мог не знать о комендантском часе? Комендантские часы были в быту, сколько Гарри себя помнил, ещё до его рождения. Конечно, он слышал о временах До комендантского часа и До правительства Джонсона из тихих перешёптываний тёти и её любивших посплетничать подруг в ухоженном саду дома Дурслей.

Впрочем, он мало знал о том времени, как и все его одногодки. На уроках истории редко рассказывали о двадцатом веке, за исключением Первой мировой войны и последовавших ей годах войны, которая велась до сих пор между Восточным и Западным блоками.

Даже будучи волшебником, Том должен был знать о комендантском часе, учитывая, что указания в Шотландии были те же. Могло случиться, что волшебники жили в отдельности от обычных людей, что объяснило бы вопрос Тома. Гарри задумался над идеей изолированного от их общества мира и спокойно начал писать короткий ответ.

_«Комендантский час после 10:00 вечера, по всей Великобритании. Он был установлен в конце 80-х, когда началась война с Восточным блоком. Что-то связанное с борьбой с коммунизмом; точных деталей нет. Разве ты никогда не слышал об этом? Есть много историй о пропаже людей, которых уводила полиция после комендантского часа»._

***

Знакомый с чувством открытия совершенно нового мира, полного невероятных и невозможных вещей, Том посочувствовал Гарри. Но в большинстве своём он испытывал раздражение. Маглы были ужасно банальны, задавали самые ненужные вопросы и мыслили слишком узко. Они украшали свои дома на Хэллоуин безвкусными декорациями, обращались к несуществующим богам со слепой верой, но их воображение не могло бы даже начать представлять невероятный новый мир, находившийся прямо у них под носом. Это жалко.

Предполагая, что его вопрос проигнорировали, Том намеревался отложить перо в сторону, когда целый параграф появился на странице дневника.

— Что? — выпалил Том, совершенно не понимая, о чём Гарри говорил.

Он спешно перечитал текст дважды, в итоге наблюдая, как исчезали синие чернила. Восточный блок? Полицейские, похищавшие людей с наступлением темноты? Это… Гарри не мог… Не было слов, которыми можно было бы это объяснить, кроме как ложь и абсурд. Том потешился своей реакции, осознавая, что сам про себя только что смеялся над твёрдолобостью маглов, раздражавшую его как ничто другое. Он обдумал новую информацию, неторопливо и адекватно.

Ладно. Этот магл писал ему из какой-то Англии Оруэлла, и так говорил о войне 80-х, словно Том и сам должен был о ней знать. Что бы ему ни нашёптывали его инстинкты, Том решил не задерживаться на мысли, что Гарри ему врал. Поддаться страху неизвестности было бы идиотизмом и, что хуже, не практично. У него в руках мог быть ключ к другой вселенной! Целый альтернативный мир с другой историей и другими людьми. Замок снабдил его возможностью нового открытия, и Том не посмеет её упустить.

Он задумался над своим следующим шагом. Гарри не должен догадываться о глубине прорвы между ними; слишком много информации может стать шоком для него, а Тому нужно, чтобы Гарри доверял ему. _«Да»,_ — написал он. — _«Хогвартс является интернатом для людей с волшебными способностями. Но я прежде никогда не слышал о комендантском часе. Можешь побольше рассказать мне о нём? И кто ваш глава государства?»_

***

Сложно даже представить — школа для волшебников. Далеко-далеко от Литтл-Уингинга, от комендантского часа, правил, пропаганды. Как выглядела школа волшебства? Чему там учили? Как в таком обществе выглядели волшебники?

Гарри почти потерялся в мыслях, когда вспомнил, что ему задали вопрос. Том действительно не знал о комендантском часе или о человеке, установившем его десятилетиями тому назад. Неужели волшебники изолированы от всего мира? Гарри не мог их винить, он тоже не хотел иметь никакого дела с его немагическим миром.

_«Борис Джонсон был нашим премьер-министром последние 20+ лет. Установил комендантский час «для защиты общества», когда западная часть континента вступила в войну с Советским Союзом. Комендантские часы не так уж ужасны; мне вообще повезло остаться в Англии. Мои тётя и дядя богаты, у них есть связи, которые помогли мне и моему кузену остаться в городе. Но если ты бедный, то тебе не выжить. Как только тебе исполняется 15, тебя переправляют на фронт»._

Гарри взглянул на старые учебники по истории, которые проходил ещё в школе, размышляя, что ему стоило бы перечитать их — тогда объяснить всю эту ситуацию Тому было бы проще, но он также не доверял учебникам. Интернет был единственным местом, которое не давало пропаганде напрочь промыть Гарри мозги, как это произошло с дядей и кузеном, но даже правительство годами пыталось изолировать интернет в Британии.

_«Какой магии учат в Хогвартсе?»_ — затем он спросил, чувствуя, как ожесточались его мысли от напоминаний о плачевном состоянии его страны, и решил подумать о чём-то более приятном. Он не мог дождаться узнать абсолютно всё о мире Тома. _«И опиши мне Хогвартс. Заколдованные комнаты часто бросают в людей книжками?»_

***

_Борис Джонсон._

Он, должно быть, издевается? Эмоции Тома варьировались между скептицизмом и любопытством, но выражение его лица не менялось; открытия из мира Гарри казались перебором, и Том не был уверен, как реагировать. Борис Джонсон был магловским клоуном, неотмывающимся пятном великого Лондона, но каким-то образом смог установить диктаторский режим в роли премьер-министра Великобритании?

Комендантские часы, переправление детей на фронт… всё это звучало как антиутопический роман. Том вспомнил свои младшие годы, когда он жадно читал про причины раскола Советского Союза с фонарём под одеялом. Изучать исторические события, сравнивать ревалентность социальных факторов, некогда ставшими причиной многолетнего кризиса для целого континента, Тому приносило небывалое удовольствие, ещё до того, как он узнал о гоблинских войнах, о рунной герменевтике и о создании волшебных палочек.

Но теперь он почувствовал разгорающуюся искорку интереса к миру маглов. Он хотел узнать от Гарри всё. Как советский режим повлиял на лидерские позиции Китая, и как политическая арена разбиралась с опорными пунктами колонистов. Он хотел услышать, как, или «вдруг», интервенционистская политика США передвинула оси альянсов, и как такой конфликт повлиял на техническое развитие страны и мира.

В итоге Том отставил в сторону клубившийся в нём интерес. Гарри тоже хотелось узнать о его мире, Том должен оставаться рассудительным, дружелюбным.

_«Мы изучаем несколько отраслей магии; моими любимыми являются зелья и трансфигурация (трансформация объектов). Школа является старым замком, построенным в десятом веке, так что странные вещи время от времени случаются»_, — он остановился, сдержано задавая свой следующий вопрос: _«Ты ходишь в школу, Гарри?»_

***

Его воображение, Гарри уверен, и близко не стояло рядом с тем, что описывал ему Том. Всё, о чём он мог думать, это полки с разноцветными отварами, закупоренными в элегантные стеклянные колбы, зелья, для таких глупостей, как: летать в воздухе, перекрасить волосы в фиолетовый или обсыпать лицо противными красными волдырями. Он и подумать не мог, на что была способна трансфигурация. Первым ему вспомнилось превращение человека в лягушку, как в старых легендах.

Хогвартс в его голове был похож на замок из сказки, расположенный на высоком холме, а его коридоры были забиты толпами студентов в странных, смешных мантиях — беспамятный островок, защищенный от мира не-волшебников.

Гарри завидовал. В это время он застрял в стране, где властвовали правила тоталитарного режима, а сам концепт свободы чувствовался как издевательство в мире постоянной войны. Его заставили жить со своими родственниками, которые его даже не любили и регулярно портили ему жизнь.

Что бы он ни отдал, чтобы исчезнуть отсюда.

_«Ты ходишь в школу, Гарри?»_

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, окидывая взглядом школьный рюкзак возле тумбочки, вспоминая, что ему ещё надо сделать домашку на завтра. _«Да. Но это не сравнимо с волшебным интернатом; наши школы полны санкционированной государством пропаганды. Я должен был прочитать 4 сраные автобиографии Джонсона на Английский. Ещё раз скажут — и я сойду с ума»._

Это была жалкая попытка властей приобщить детей к политике. Если бы Гарри был уроженцем из бедной семьи (средний класс уже давно не существовал), как большинство его одноклассников, и не имел бы доступа к интернету и книгам, написанным До, то мог бы стать частью бездумной толпы фанатиков. Единственным занятием, которое помогало ему не потерять голову, был футбольный клуб после школы.

_«Почему эти предметы твои любимые? Как насчёт остальных?»_

***

Размышляя над сказанным, Том замыслился. Что показалось бы невероятнее маглам, с которыми он жил в Лондоне: его собственные навыки трансформации чашек в крыс или разбавленная политической пропагандой школа Гарри? Он ухмыльнулся. Том ненавидел жить в зависимом положении от кого-либо. Конечно, в Хогвартсе тоже были определённые правила, но те стали тактикой для отвода глаз. У него всё было под контролем.

Смог бы Том утерять контроль во вселенной Гарри? Он часто представлял себе мир, который смог бы подчинить себе — и однажды у него это получится. Но в этот момент он впервые по-настоящему задумался, какого это — потерять любое влияние и право голоса. Он не со слов знал о деспотии; его детство было предано системе опеки, которая отправляла его куда хотела, не обращая внимания на его мнение. Мир, в котором подобная практика являлась стандартом, категорически другой. Если это случилось в мире Гарри, где обещание, что в мире Тома такого никогда не будет?

Когда вопросы Гарри появились на странице, Том вздохнул. Он не был особо заинтересован углубляться в описание школьных уроков, но ответить надо было. _«Мне нравятся все аспекты магии. Зелья и трансфигурация мои любимые потому, что они превращают обыденное в экстраординарное. Чертополох и пчела, с помощью магии, могут превратиться в стулья, котов, эликсиры. Но есть и другие предметы, конечно, к примеру, чары, которые наделяют объекты новыми способностями, и полёты — предмет, на котором мы можем полетать в небе на мётлах»._

Терпение Тома начало сходить на нет, когда он дописал последнюю строчку; он обязан узнать больше. Что, если судьба связала его с Гарри в качестве предостережения? Вдруг он провёл чересчур много времени в поисках Тайной Комнаты и прошляпил назревавшую угрозу?

Решительность взяла над Томом верх. Он написал: _«Гарри, я обещаю тебе, что расскажу о Хогвартсе всё, что ты пожелаешь услышать, но я должен понять, как устроено твоё общество. Мне кажется, что мы пишем друг другу из двух независимых вселенных»._

***

Он был настолько очарован описаниями волшебства, что почти не услышал крик тёти Петунии, утверждавшей, что он должен спуститься и помыть посуду перед сном. Гарри покорно ответил ей, пока его голова была забита картинками из слов Тома.

Это было горькое, тёплое чувство — знать, что он никогда не сможет стать частью волшебного мира, а вместо этого проживёт до смерти там, где родился. Он думал, знал ли Том, насколько ему повезло обладать магией и быть свободным от режима британской тоталиристической партии, высасывавшей последние соки политической оппозиции, слишком слабой и напуганной в свете безликого, давящего режима новой утопии.

Гарри уже был готов задать Тому больше вопросов, когда на странице появились другие слова, и он столкнулся с очередным открытием за сегодняшний день, рушившим последние крупицы здравого смысла.

_«Мне кажется, что мы пишем друг другу из двух независимых вселенных». _

Сперва, это был говорящий дневник, в котором был заточён призрак. Потом, это стал волшебный дневник, который служил связью между ним и волшебником. Теперь же, это волшебный дневник, который связывал Гарри и Тома через разные вселенные? Альтернативные вселенные?

Гарри злорадно (как отошёл после шока) подумал, что эта идея имела смысл. Невозможно, чтобы столь ужасный мир, имел отношение к чему-то настолько прекрасному и замечательному, как магия. Совершенно другая вселенная? Это к рядам научной фантастики, и постичь новые знания до конца Гарри пока не мог.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Гарри, массируя пальцами виски, пока думал над ответом, который не звучал бы как: _«Что ты, блядь, имеешь в виду?»_ В конце концов, что ему ещё оставалось, если не подыграть идее Тома? Он уже принял существование магии, ведь иначе существование дневника не объяснить, так почему бы теории разных вселенных не оказаться правдой?

Гарри собрался с мыслями.

_«Ладно»_, — написал он. В обмен на интересующие Гарри вопросы о Хогвартсе, сделка Тома выглядела более чем приемлемо, хотя он не до конца уверен, зачем Тому сдалось разбираться в его мире. 

_«Я не обещаю, что смогу ответить на всё, учитывая, что большинство поступающей информации утрировано или вовсе переделано правительством. Но я постараюсь. О чём ты хочешь знать в первую очередь? Я не могу задерживаться надолго, так что напиши мне свой топ-3, если хочешь»._


	2. Chapter 2

Жемчужные хлопья белого снега пронзали скучное, лазурное небо, когда Том пересекал бесплодные дворы Хогвартса, покидая кабинет Ухода за магическими существами. Он терпел придурковатого учителя, Хагрида, потому что тот был единственным дураком, торговавшим ядом акромантула в Шотландии, но сегодня его пальцы были покрыты порезами из-за неосторожного обращения с соплохвостами — так Том понял, что ему придётся найти другого подельника. По дороге Том нашарил в кармане сумки дневник, не украденный и не забытый в классе. Это была противная привычка, даже ненужная, но после недавнего замечания Драко о вечерних посиделках Тома в библиотеке с дневником он не мог оставлять его без присмотра.

Прошёл месяц с тех пор, как он впервые написал Гарри. После этого парни ежедневно переписывались. По их уговору, Том учил Гарри науке магии и истории, а Гарри пересказывал ему события собственной жизни. Полицейский беспредел, штатная пропаганда, война. Каждое ущемление было предотвращено в мире Тома благодаря неизвестным отклонениям, которые казались несущественными или вовсе не понятными в путанице учебников по истории мира Гарри.

Достигнув пункта назначения в подземельях, Том сел на своё место в кабинете зелий профессора Слизнорта. Мужчина страдал ожирением, а его охота за титулованными прихвостнями затмевала огромные познания зельевара; сам он был очарован Томом больше всех остальных учителей вместе взятых. Он заговорщически подмигнул Тому перед началом урока. За этим последовала утомительная лекция о свойствах лунного камня. Словно Том и так не знал этого.

Он без лишних движений достал дневник и начал писать Гарри, зная, что тот с нетерпением ждал весточки от Тома: _«Только что пришёл на зелья. Подозреваю, что эта пара будет ничем не лучше предыдущих»._

Поглощённый дневником, Том почти прослушал вопрос Слизнорта классу. Только Том думал поднять свою руку и дать ответ, как Слизнорт вызвал Гермиону Грейнджер. Своим противным, скрипучим голосом та ответила:

— Лунный камень, также известный как камень желаний, является самоцветом. Для самого эффективного применения его чаще всего испепеляют в порошок. Он используется в зельях, которые прививают чувство спокойствия и избавляют от тревоги.

Пока Слизнорт насчитывал Гриффиндору десять очков, Том опустился ещё ниже на своём стуле, представляя, сколько потребуется сглазов, чтобы стереть эту довольную лыбу с лица Грейнджер.

***

Тихое перешёптывание студентов продолжалось ещё какое-то время, вплоть до появления миссис Феррис. Одним своим взглядом она посеяла гробовую тишину в классе, пока одноклассники Гарри спешили занять свои места. Миссис Феррис подошла к своему столу, положила на него чёрный портфель и повернулась к классу, пока неподвижные студенты ожидали дальнейших указаний.

— Откройте свои книги и прочтите главы от седьмой до девятой, — сказала она, присаживаясь на огромный офисный стул. — У вас есть час на подготовку перед написанием эссе, в котором вы должны объяснить важность и влияние библейских текстов на английскую литературу. Каждый, кто не сдаст эссе до завтра, автоматически получит двойку.

В отличие от своих одноклассников, которые немедля бросились выполнять задание, Гарри вовсе не планировал ничего писать. Его оценки по Английскому были достаточно высокими, чтобы пропустить парочку классных заданий, даже если его поведение считалось рискованным. Правительство не щадило лентяев, а те, кто не справлялся с работой, отправлялись в трудовую школу, в которой их «учили» заниматься чёрной работой.

Гарри был уверен, что немного прокрастинации ему не повредит; после месяцев неутолимой работы над школьными заданиями он начал просто выгорать.

Он достал дневник и незаметно спрятал его под толстым учебником, оставляя лишь половину видимом. Ему пришлось ждать от силы минуту перед тем, как чернильные слова появились на первой странице дневника. Каждый ответ Тома ужасно обнадёживал Гарри. Иногда ему казалось, что единственными настоящими разговорами в его жизни были разговоры с Томом, даже если они в большинстве своём состояли из вопросов или жалоб — как сейчас. Дико думать, что одним из якорей здравого смысла в жизни Гарри стал волшебник из параллельной вселенной. Истории Тома о Хогвартсе были для него самым приятным времяпровождением за последний месяц.

_«Я на библиографии. Не хочешь поменяться?»_ — написал Гарри, косясь на библию на краю парты. Он открыл книгу на первой попавшейся странице. _«Псалом 136:1. Благодари господа бога своего, ведь он есть добро, и вечно его милосердие*. А иначе он пошлёт тебя в ад, логично полагать»._

Отложив ручку, Гарри тайком покосился на миссис Феррис, которая так и не сдвинулась со своего стула, задумчиво читая какую-то книжку. Если бы она знала, что он написал, то Гарри немедля получил бы путёвку в трудовую школу в один конец, и больше о нём никто не вспомнил бы. Отчасти поэтому он разговаривал с Томом; тот был единственным, кому можно было выложить свои бунтарские мысли без риска быть пойманным.

***

Уголком глаза Том заметил проявившуюся на странице дневника синюю пасту, вынудившую его оторвать взгляд от дёрганой девчонки Грейнджер. Он придвинул дневник к краю парты и заслонил плечом так, чтобы Тео Нотт ничего не увидел, и ухмыльнулся сообщению от Гарри. Он хотел сразу же ответить, но заметил по интонации Слизнорта, что тот был готов задать вопрос классу. Том не мог позволить простушке Грейнджер уделать его и в этот раз.

— Итак, класс, — Том сосредоточился на словах Слизнорта, сильнее обычного сжимая перо в руке. — Может мне кто-нибудь из вас ответить, почему волшебник или волшебница может ошибочно перепутать лабродор с лунным камнем?

Легко. Их руки взмылились вверх так быстро, что Слизнорт прыснул своим неприятным, мокрым смехом. Его глаза-бусинки перебегали меж двух студентов, словно думая, кто из них более достоин дать ответ. Том поймал его в момент нерешительности и разбил напряжение мягкой улыбкой, показывавшей юношеское смущение и желание ответить. Сработало на ура; улыбка Слизнорта растянулась под его длинными рыжими усами, и он кивнул в сторону Тома. Тот ответил на вопрос спокойным, чистым баритоном:

— Я считаю, что ошибка лежит в том, что в разговорной речи лабродор известен как радужный лунный камень или радужник, хотя, генеалогически, это имя ему не подходит. Сам по себе лунный камень является калиевым полевым шпатом, тогда как лабрадор — плагиоклазовым минералом.

— Превосходно! — воскликнул Слизнорт, светясь на радостях. — Десять очков нашему факультету, Слизерину!

— Кхм, — Том взглянул на Грейнджер, выпрямившую спину, чтобы все могли лицезреть её довольную рожу. — Думаю, Том имел в виду, что радужник является одним из видов лабродора. Они не синонимы.

Слизнорт кивнул.

— Вы правы, мисс Грейнджер, совершенно правы.

— Ох, поймите меня правильно, — добавил Том, его приветливый тон контрастировал со строгостью взгляда. — Адуляресценция, которая даёт радужнику его имя — единственное, что отличает его от других лабродоров. Остальные разновидности включают крупнозернистость камня, как…

— Габбро! Как габбро! — перебила его Гермиона, её щеки румянились.

— Да, и это ещё если не вспомнить базальт, — продолжил Том с показной вежливостью.

— А также то, что ошибочное применение радужника вместо лунного камня может увеличить срок действия зелий, которые используются для вызова чувств симпатии, — она коротко противно рассмеялась. — Хотя вы не захотели бы добавлять её в амортенцию!

Том и Гермиона посмотрели друг на друга, разделяя взаимное презрение.

— Невероятно! Превосходно, по десять очков вашим факультетам!

Всё ещё раздражённый выходкой Гермионы, но не в том положении, чтобы поставить её на место, Том выразил своё недовольство с помощью пера: _«Я и так в аду. Это трепло в моём классе никогда не затыкается. Она ужасна. И я всегда предполагал, что единственным достоинством утопии является санкционированный государством неоспоримый атеизм. Религия слишком опасна, когда попадает в руки повстанцев»._

***

Взгляд Гарри бегал по кабинету, возвращаясь к учительнице каждую пару секунд, дабы убедиться, что она всё ещё читала свою книгу. Он вздохнул, дожидаясь ответа Тома, но в итоге задержал своё внимание на виде из окна слева от него — аккуратное футбольное поле и пара беседок. Он заприметил маленькую группу школьников недалеко от изгороди в дальнем углу, наверняка незаметную для людей на первом этаже, но, с превосходством в лице второго этажа, Гарри смог различить четырёх парней.

Большинство, как он понял, — его товарищи по команде, все трое, чмырящие невезучего мальчика, загнанного ими в угол. Наблюдать подобное не было редкостью, если ты знал, куда смотреть; правительство могло морально подавлять подростковый дух до поры до времени, но это лишь означало, что дети начнут проявлять свою агрессию более изощрёнными и злыми способами. Самые слабые всегда становились их жертвами.

Гарри наблюдал с молчаливым беспокойством, как мальчика прижали к решётке; Гарри ничем не мог помочь ему сейчас. Учителя часто избегали конфронтации, когда ученики начинали нападать друг на друга, особенно если нападавшие числились в команде по футболу. Выигрыш кубков на городских матчах для них был приоритетом выше, чем безопасность студентов. Если Гарри сейчас проинформирует миссис Феррис, она ничего не сделает.

Он прочитал на странице дневника новые слова от Тома и сдержал невольный прыск, тут же отвечая: _«Твоя мизантропность опять просвечивается. Уверен, она не может быть настолько плохой? И, прошу, не стесняйся, можешь написать письмо Джонсону и дать ему знать. Я бы с радостью бросил свою библию в чёртову реку без опаски быть отправленным в исправительный лагерь»_.

В исправительных лагерях люди либо гнили за решёткой до самой смерти, либо были напрочь сломлены и перелеплены в идеальных послушных овец диктатуры. Гарри никогда не видел их, даже по телевизору, и уверен, что дела в тех лагерях хуже некуда, раз прокуратура не могла их использовать для своей пропаганды.

Когда Гарри посмотрел в окно, то увидел, как группа обидчиков всё ещё наседала на бедного мальчика. В этот раз их жертва лежала на земле, скрученная в позу эмбриона и сильно дрожа от слёз, пока один парень схватил его за волосы, а другой начал бить кулаками зарёванное лицо.

Гарри передёрнуло от первого удара, и он почти подорвался со своего стула, но в последнюю секунду одумался, злостно прожигая взглядом футболистов. Он и так попал в неприятности на прошлой неделе, когда попытался предупредить учителя о хулиганах в туалете, а вместо этого его заставили смотреть «обучающий» фильм продолжительностью в три часа. Если он сейчас что-то выкинет…

Он посмотрел на дневник и попытался не обращать внимания.

***

Том хотел в шутку настоять, что Грейнджер _настолько_ плоха, или подразнить бестактным замечанием, но в ответе Гарри было кое-что, вынудившее Тома придержать порыв фривольности.

_«Твоя мизантропность опять просвечивается»_

Не то чтобы Том не считал себя мизантропом; нескончаемая ноша общения с остальными была подобна шипу в его лёгких — плата за амбиции, исключавшие возможность изолировать себя от школы и неинтересных преподавателей. Но осознание, что кто-то подметил это, вывело Тома из себя. Неужели он рассказал Гарри больше необходимого? Бестолковый трёп Слизнорта звучал где-то издалека, пока Том пытался вспомнить, кем являлся Том Риддл: бедный, но умный; сирота, но храбрый; префект и образцовый ученик.

Врать людям легко. Если Грейнджер будет поджидать его в коридоре после урока, прося у него скупое прощение, Том будет лениво улыбаться ей и говорить, что их перетёрки ему нравились. Под маской вежливости, конечно, он с презрением представлял её кошмарный, рокочущий голос в крике, молящий о пощаде, пока Том направлял бы на неё Непростительное. Она человек, а все люди — отвратительные, жестокие существа. Но Гарри, полностью оторванный от реальности Тома, уникален.

Не то чтобы Том был волен рассказать Гарри свои самые глубокие мысли, конечно. Он знал, несмотря на искреннюю тягу Гарри узнать мир волшебства, что без лишней заминки сожжёт дневник в бензине, если хоть одна тень их разговоров отразится на репутации Тома.

— Хорошо, ученички, на сегодня всё, — сказал профессор Слизнорт. — Отличная работа, мисс Грейнджер и мистер Риддл. Парочка маглорождённых смогла утереть нос вам всем!

Простодушный, невежественный комментарий Слизнорта заставил уши Тома покраснеть, перед глазами заалело, и вспыхнуло желание рявкнуть всему классу, что никакой он не сын маглов. В итоге он проигнорировал Слизнорта, несмотря на внутренний гнев, и написал Гарри: _«Я пойду в библиотеку продолжать изучать дневник. Вернусь через десять минут. Расскажешь мне в деталях, как Иисус коснулся твоего сердца»._

Переходя порог подземелий, он почувствовал чей-то вес на своём плече. Заячья морда Тео Нотта была направлена на Тома с привычным отстранённым выражением лица. Он угрюмо сказал:

— Что-то у тебя не получается зайти дальше первой страницы дневника.

Том почувствовал, как дёрнулся его глаз, когда он надумал солгать, — его бы тут же уличили во лжи. Обычно такие детали не бросались в глаза, но, зная Нотта, его сомнения лишь усилились бы, попробуй Том солгать ему. Он медленно выдохнул носом, выпрямил плечи и смерил Тео тяжёлым взглядом.

— Не беспокойся о том, чем я занят. Ты остаёшься при своих делах, а я — при своих.

Нотт пожал плечами.

— Как скажешь, Риддл.

— Иди, не задерживайся, — потребовал Том, указывая подбородком в сторону толпы учеников. Покорный, как и всегда, Нотт ушёл, не проявляя никаких эмоций. Щёки Тома покраснели от прилива крови; ему это нравилось.

Отношения — странная вещь. По дороге в библиотеку Том задумался над своей дружбой с Ноттом и сопоставил её с ещё более странной дружбой с Гарри. Нотт был необычным парнем, но, тем не менее, самым доверительным слизеринцем из всех, кого Том знал (пускай один, но он мог быть полезным). На бумаге Гарри не вызывал у Тома антипатии. Он — книга. Интерактивный персонаж. Если Гарри превратиться в настоящую плоть и кровь, как Нотт, изменится ли мнение Тома о нём?

Сможет ли он когда-либо беспокоиться о другом человеке? Он улыбнулся и потряс головой.

Нет, не сможет.

***

«Не смотри», — сказал себе Гарри, удерживая взгляд на парте. Вмиг шорох пишущих ручек начал давить на его барабанные перепонки, а тихий кашель или скрип стула заставлял поднимать голову на звук. На улице сейчас избивали ребёнка. Это была знакомая картина; он много раз видел, как полицейские били нарушителей закона, по телевизору и другие случаи тоже, но этот был другим.

Гарри был единственным, кто их увидел. Не было толпы студентов, которая наблюдала и громко улюлюкала в ожидании следующего раунда. Были только он и мальчик, которого избивали в мясо в периферии зрения Гарри. Он посмотрел на дневник.

_«Я пойду в библиотеку продолжать изучать дневник. Вернусь через десять минут. Расскажешь мне в деталях, как Иисус коснулся твоего сердца»._

Он даже не мог поговорить с Томом для отвлечения внимания, даже не мог использовать его как повод для бездействия. Он знал, какую цену заплатит, если вмешается. Учительница его не беспокоила; Гарри — лучший вратарь школьной футбольной команды, наделённый неподражаемыми рефлексами. Максимум, что он получит — это нагоняй за ранний уход из класса, но, если он скажет, что его хотел видеть тренер, тогда сможет от неё вовсе отделаться.

Наибольшую опасность представляла его команда.

Гарри не впервой давать им отпор, в особенности когда они начинали чмырить других школьников, но прежде он никогда не видел, чтобы они избивали людей у него перед носом. Они знали, что лучше не задираться в присутствии Гарри, учитывая, что он всегда «портил всем настроение». Но когда Гарри не было рядом?

Он не мог не посмотреть в окно. Новые детали смыли всю краску с его лица. На траве была кровь, а мальчик перестал двигаться, пока один из парней толкал его ногой в бок. Мальчик дёрнулся, скручиваясь ещё больше в себя, а парни над ним заржали.

Без лишних оговорок Гарри вскочил со своего места, собирая все учебники на столе в рюкзак. Миссис Феррис смерила его неприятным взглядом.

— Со мной хотел поговорить тренер, — сказал Гарри, надевая рюкзак на спину. — Я забыл. Простите. Это срочно.

— И чтобы впредь… — начала миссис Феррис, но Гарри её уже не слушал, выскакивая из кабинета. Был бы он каким-то другим студентом, ему бы влетел месяц отработок и «перевоспитания». Были бы агрессоры какими-то другими студентами, их бы уже исключили и отправили в трудовую школу.

У него заняло от силы минуту спуститься по лестнице и на футбольное поле — калитка была открыта. Пока он шёл к парням, в его голове не клубилась ни одна мысль, лишь надежда, что избиваемый ими мальчик в порядке, что он лишь выглядел плохо, и все его внутренние органы не пострадали.

Высокий блондин по имени Харви, который наверняка был зачинщиком нападения, первым его увидел.

— Гляньте, кто пришёл, — оскалился он, наблюдая, как Гарри бросил рюкзак на землю и начал закатывать рукава. Мальчики по бокам от Харви занервничали, но их лидер лишь белозубо скалился. — Опять пришёл испортить всё веселье? Слушай, брат, он сам напрашивался. Ты знаешь, какие они, эти гомосеки…

Кулак Гарри пришёлся по челюсти Харви, чувствуя грубую кожу костяшками лишь на секунду — Харви мигом упал на землю рядом с мальчиком.

Друзья Харви замерли, пока сам он, с (по всему виду) вывихнутой челюстью, начал кричать и подниматься на ноги.

— Шука, ы тгуп, Пошшер!

Гарри бы посмеялся, если бы один из дружков Харви не замахнулся на него — более высокий и крупный — и повалил Гарри на землю. Второй неуверенно мялся на месте и смотрел.

Бой был не из приятных; пока Гарри удалось нормально ударить парня в шею и откатить с себя, его собственный нос наверняка был разбит, а из ноздрей на рубашку капала горячая кровь. Даже когда побоище начало идти в его пользу, — Харви был слишком занят своей челюстью, чтобы присоединиться, — третий пацан уже отдирал Гарри со своего дружка, а кучка взрослых стремительно бежала в их сторону, громко крича. Тогда Гарри понял, как же крупно он попал.

Харви был самым ценным игроком в команде и одним из самых популярных парней в школе. Он нейтрально относился к Гарри, когда тот ещё не представлял угрозы, а был обычным «занудой».

Что случилось дальше, было не совсем понятно, и, когда Гарри обнаружил себя в кабинете медсестры (избитого мальчика увезла скорая), он первым вспомнил не своё волнение о жертве, а слепую, бешеную ярость на инцидент и причину его появления. Чувство чистого удовлетворения, когда он ударил Харви, и возбуждения, и гнева, и бессмысленного желания избивать того, кто лежал под ним и превратить его в синее кровавое месиво. Голова Гарри начала кружиться.

Медсестра оставила его одного в кабинете, без сомнения, чтобы пойти рассказать всё директору или ещё кому-то, может, даже дяде с тётей. Гарри, удерживая груду пропитавшихся кровью салфеток у своего лица, потянулся к рюкзаку, достал свободной рукой ручку с дневником и открыл на первой странице.

Он хотел подтверждения, что не стал тем, чего боялся больше всего — животным, выносящим свою злость на первом попавшемся ребёнке. Но он не мог придумать, с чего начать. Что он вообще должен сказать? Что всё началось с того, что он хотел защитить беззащитного мальчика, а в итоге начал в мясо избивать лежавшего под ним человека? И что часть его, какой бы маленькой ни была, наслаждалась этим?

Насилие заложено в природу человека. Он слишком часто его видел, чтобы не знать этого. Но он не ожидал найти эту дикую ярость в себе, и новое открытие было отвратительным.

Кровь начала капать на страницы, Гарри выругался и взял ещё несколько салфеток со стола, а грязные бросил в мусорник. Он попытался оттереть кровь с листа, но она уже впиталась в дневник.

— Да еб твою… — прорычал Гарри, для уверенности зажал салфетками нос и начал писать трясущейся рукой:

_«Кажется, я очень сильно сглупил»_

***

Подпираемый множеством пыльных томов, дневник был направлен в сторону Тома, открытый, пока сам он читал книгу Эвелин Кауэл «Свозь Пустоту: Неподтверждённые истории межпространственных путешественников». Прошло больше времени без весточки от Гарри, чем Том ожидал. Хм. Ему было любопытно, но Том не беспокоился; он был более чем рад непрерывной сессии с первым учебником, снабдившим его хоть какой-то полезной информацией о параллельных вселенных. И хоть она была ужасно скудной в техническом смысле, в ней было полно интригующих анекдотов.

Огромный жирный заголовок привлёк внимание Тома:

**«СЛУЧАЙНАЯ СВЯЗЬ: ИСТОРИЯ АЛЬВИНЫ КАМП»**

Он прочитал статью с большим интересом. Альвина Камп, некогда обладавшая магазином дамских шляп в XVI веке в Портсмуте, рассказывала, как по дороге домой наткнулась на лист пергамента, через который могла общаться с мужчиной из другого мира. Последовавшие десять лет её семья не признавала россказни женщины за правду, решив, что её чудаковатость вконец лишила её разума. Затем, одним сырым, летним вечером случилось невероятное: Альвина пришла в дом своей семьи, держась за руки со странно одетым мужчиной, объявляя его своим другом по переписке.

Том вслух прочитал последний параграф, вконец раздражённый и разочарованный:_ «Камп, вплоть до своей смерти, отказывалась придавать огласке заклинания, которыми она перенесла своего друга в наш мир. Она сказала, что только тот, кто нуждается, а не тот, кто хочет, найдёт все необходимые ответы»._

Какая несносная женщина. К слову говоря, Том закатил глаза, заприметив Грейнджер прямо за углом, державшую в руках три огромные энциклопедии. Он не успел вовремя отвести взгляда, когда Грейнджер на него посмотрела и покраснела, непонятно как: стыдливо или смущенно. Том почти рассмеялся, представив, как Грейнджер признавалась бы ему в любви, а он в ответ говорил бы, что не прикоснётся к ней раскалённым концом ржавой кочерги. Она кивнула, мысленно убеждая себя в чем-то, и подошла к нему.

А? Она свихнулась?

— Привет, Риддл, — нервно поприветствовала она Тома. — Я хотела извиниться за ранее.

Он без усилий улыбнулся и соврал:

— Да ничего, мне даже весело, знаешь? Никому не секрет, что мы с тобой лучшие в классе, — Том злорадно довольствовался невысказанным фактом, который знали они оба — на экзаменах после четвёртого курса Том обошёл её по всем предметам, кроме истории магии (чёртова грязнокровка запоминала самые мелочные детали).

— Иметь конкуренцию впрямь интересно, — улыбнулась она и окинула взглядом книги Тома. — Я хотела заканчивать с подготовкой к арифмантике, но заметила, что ты читаешь про альтернативные вселенные. Очень советую книгу Флориса Ченса «За гранью этих миров». Я одолжила её у профессора Дамблдора в прошлом семестре, уверена, он будет не против дать тебе почитать.

Вслед за этим она, к счастью, ушла подальше от Тома, который сомневался, что сможет когда-либо попросить у Дамблдора даже самое маленькое одолжение.

Пока он пытался вернуться к книжке Кауэл, то заприметил что-то новое в дневнике. Он присмотрелся и понял, что это не пролитые синие чернила, а несколько круглых красных пятен. Кровь. Неуверенный, как ответить или как себя чувствовать, он написал первое, что пришло ему на ум:

_«Что ты сделал? Это кровь? Тебя отправят в тюрьму?»_

***

Гарри старался сидеть лицом к потолку и мягко массировал пальцами свою переносицу, пытаясь понять, сломали ему нос или нет. Он не чувствовался сломанным, но сильно набух и был полон крови, и Гарри уверен, что всё его лицо выглядело ничем не лучше. Мудачина хотя бы не целился по очкам. Если бы они сломались, ему в глаз прилетел бы осколок стекла.

Он нашарил чистой рукой слева от себя дневник и поднял его над головой, когда увидел, что Том ему ответил. Как и ожидалось — куча вопросов. Он отложил дневник в сторону и подождал три минуты, дабы наверняка убедиться, что кровотечение уже не было таким сильным. Он выбросил салфетки и схватился за ручку. Гарри покосился на двери кабинета с надеждой, что медсестра ещё не скоро вернётся.

_«Прости, кровь из носа. Я увидел, как избивали одного парня, и решил вмешаться»_, — ответил Гарри.

Единственным, что его беспокоило сейчас, это что сделает Харви со своими дружками в ответ. Теперь Гарри определённо придётся смотреть в оба, и тут до него кое-что дошло, о чём он сразу не задумался в припадке злости.

Харви назвал того мальчика гомосеком. Гарри стукнул себя затылком об стену, понимая, что натворил: любое проявление гомосексуальности не приветствовалось его обществом, и каждый, кто смел защищать угнетённое меньшинство, тут же приписывался к их рядам, даже будучи гетеросексуалом.

Конечно, Гарри не был натуралом и долгое время знал, что его привлекало мужское тело в точности так же, как и женское. Вполне возможно, что это послужило одной из причин, почему ему снесло голову, когда Харви уточнил свой повод для избиения мальчика. Гарри всю жизнь скрывал это. Ни одна душа не подозревала его; теперь это могло измениться. Харви всегда был особенно жесток к представителям своего пола, когда подозревал их в гомосексуальности.

Информация могла распространиться за пределами Харви и его дружков. Если тренер услышит об этом, Гарри страшно представить, что случится. Прислушается ли он к словам Гарри поверх слов Харви? В худшем случае его могут отправить в исправительный лагерь.

Гарри взглянул на дневник.

_«Я не знаю, что со мной произойдёт»_, — честно написал он. Его почерк был неровным, смешанным с распространявшимся по костям ужасом собственной кончины в ложе дьявола. Ему стоило подумать перед тем, как действовать, но он ни о чём не жалел. Если они отошлют его, а потом вернут домой с промытыми мозгами — очередного послушного андроида Великобритании, — то пускай. Главное, что он до конца был верен своим принципам.

_«Зато я победил в драке»_

______________________  
* — Псалом 136:1 в переводе Кинга Джеймса: «O give thanks unto the LORD; for he is good: for his mercy endureth for ever»


	3. Chapter 3

Том резко захлопнул кожаную обложку учебника, и воздух вокруг наполнился пылью. Он быстро собрал свои вещи, слевитировал библиотечные книги на свои места и потряс головой последнему сообщению от Гарри. Как он и боялся, Поттер — типичный гриффиндорец.

Встревать в драку из необходимости это одно. Окружение Тома в его раннем детстве состояло из отбросов общества — забытых, испорченных детей в стране, которой было всё равно, что с ними случится. Он давно понял, как правильно пользоваться своим магическим превосходством, а, дабы получить желаемое, иногда стоило стерпеть лишний удар, пинок или укус. Вся боль Тома шла на пользу _ему_, а не какому-то идиоту, слишком слабому, чтобы защитить себя.

Том мог понять, пускай с неприязнью, как у Гарри могла проснуться жилка бессмысленного альтруизма. Прелестные, любимые однокурсники Тома, по типу Грейнджер, слепо заботились о людях, даже не задумываясь, как человеколюбие могло сыграть с ними злую шутку. Том помнил рассказы о маленьких девочках, которые яростно защищали своих матерей-наркоманок в суде, пренебрегая собственным здравым рассудком; о маленьких мальчиках, которые ежедневно голодали, пока пытались прокормить своих грязных, тупых братьев и сестёр. Все эти борцы за добро жертвовали собственным здоровьем за мелочные принципы; отказ Тома становиться таким же помог ему выжить.

Но Тому не давало покоя то, что Гарри должен был понимать, во что ввязывался. Он был лично знаком с жестокостью, пренебрежением толпы и репрессиями. Его существование сводилось к ежедневным попыткам плыть против течения в ледяной воде. Так почему он это сделал? С какой целью он продолжал что-то доказывать? Это иррационально и, честно сказать, лицемерно. Нельзя так самоотверженно отбрасывать свою жизнь в угоду другим. Всегда будет тот, кто получит _ничего_, чтобы другой получил _всё_. Еда в его желудке означала голод в чужом. Деньги в его кошельке означали отсутствие их в другом.

Том злобно зыркнул на дневник и написал: _«Твое благородство меня вдохновляет, правда. А давай ты завтра побежишь в министерство и освободишь всю нацию? Если твою жизнь так легко затмить чьей-то другой, почему бы тебе просто с ней не покончить?»_

***

Пускай полученные в ответ колкие слова застигли его врасплох, Гарри не мог обижаться на выговор. Это впрямь было глупо и безрассудно. Его вполне могут убить после этого. Гарри сомневался, что Харви пойдёт на подобное, но если он привлечёт (если ещё не привлёк) внимание верхов, то без сомнений сляжет в могилу.

Больше всего Гарри боялся стать частью системы: безжалостной злобы, насилия, и трусости, поджимающей хвост под светом несправедливости. К тому же, какой смысл жить, если всё его существование будет вращаться вокруг сожалений и сомнений в правильности собственных решений?

Возможно, Том не понимал его. Тому никогда особо не нравились люди, как Гарри удалось понять по его регулярным комментариям об одногруппниках и преподавателях. Том, наверное, никогда бы не пожертвовал своей жизнью или свободой ради какого-то чужака, и Гарри полностью понимал его взгляд, учитывая, в каком обществе рос сам. Но он не мог заставить себя жить по этому правилу, даже если это было бы самым разумным решением.

_«Я же не совсем самоотверженный»_, — написал Гарри, пока перед глазами у него стояло окровавленное лицо мальчика. — _«Я не мог просто сидеть и смотреть на это. Не таким человеком я хочу быть и не позволю им превратить меня в него. Если мне придётся умереть за это, значит, умру»._

После секундной заминки он добавил ещё кое-что с целью досадить: _«Но если тебя это так сильно раздражает, то можешь попробовать помочь мне сбежать отсюда. Типа, помаши своей палочкой и открой волшебный портал или ещё что. Так ведь работает магия?»_ Гарри отлично знал, что так она не работает, но это наверняка взбесит Тома — а это всегда смешно. Иногда Том был слишком высокого о себе мнения.

Пожалуй, его поступок во многом говорил, как мало Гарри ценил свою собственную жизнь. Часть его была рада, что он решил воспротивиться, и не важно, каким ужасным станет существование потом. Это было единственное, что у него не смогут забрать обидчики или диктатура. Временами единственное, что помогало ему подниматься по утрам, это осознание: само его существование было плевком в лицо режиму. Он жил им всем назло.

Резкий стук каблуков по плитке привлёк его внимание, и он быстро написал последние слова в дневник перед тем, как спрятать его. _«Медсестра, мне пора»_.

Женщина вошла в комнату секундой позже, выражение её лица не говорило ни о чём хорошем, когда она закрыла за собой дверь.

— Твои тётя с дядей едут забрать тебя.

Сердце Гарри ушло в пятки.

***

Пока в голове у него крутились слова Гарри, Том обернул дневник в тонкую ткань и аккуратно спрятал в сумку. Комментарий Гарри о портале был насмешкой, Том знал, но разве у него не было шанса создать его?

Существовала неоспоримая схожесть между его дневником и пергаментом Альвины Камп. Эта связь напомнила ему о старой поговорке, которую он прочитал в одном романе на втором курсе: _«По ту сторону вуали лежит много миров, но лишь действительно вознесённые могли увидеть два перед тем, как увидеть третий — их последний»_. Сюжетом послужила, прискорбно, любовная история, которую Том взял почитать из любопытства, но, если не учитывать концепт соулмейтов и всяких других идиотских идей автора, в книге могла быть доля правды. Возможно, эта вуаль и существовала, и через неё смог пройти партнёр мисс Камп. Если ему это удалось, то Гарри тоже сможет перенестись в его мир.

Ему необходимы детали. Конечно, Том не мог всерьёз задуматься над предложением Гермионы; пронырливый скряга, Дамблдор, просто предположит, что Том замыслил что-то недоброе. К тому же, он был не единственным профессором. Слизнорт являлся самым логичным кандидатом, учитывая, каким слепым по отношению к Тому он был, но также обладал большим количеством информации. Но вряд ли Том сможет узнать от него что-то по делу; его знания склонялись ближе к практике, чем к теории. Дамблдор, скорее всего, знал всё, что Тому нужно — тогда кто был к старикану ближе всего?

— Профессор Люпин, — решил Том.

Он крепче сжал в руке лямку сумки, провёл рукой по корешку дневника и направился в кабинет ЗОТИ. Люпин был слишком молод, чтобы настучать Дамблдору, и слишком стар, чтобы не помочь Тому, а к таким предсказуемым людям Том имел свой подход. Он придёт к нему, проявит каплю тревоги с правильным изгибом бровей, притворится, что у него вопрос касательно собственного исследования, и задействует внутренний сигнал тревоги Люпина. Когда Люпин заметит беспокойство Тома, то начнёт задавать правильные вопросы, — ох, Том, ты уверен, что это для доклада? — и Том поймает его в состоянии родительской слабости. Он получит свои ответы, так или иначе.

Пойманный в петлю собственных мыслей, Том и не заметил, как дошёл до кабинета профессора. Он расслабил своё лицо так, как ему нужно, и вежливо постучал в дверь.

***

После разговора с учителем и медсестрой его дядя не сказал ему ни слова, пока они ехали домой. Злость на его лице проявлялась болезненными красными пятнами, да такими крупными, что Гарри почти начал верить, что они на нём останутся навсегда. Его тётя закатила речь о том, каким же Гарри был позорищем, что его мать в гробу перевернулась бы, что она никогда не захотела бы такого сына — ничего, что он раньше не слышал.

Как Гарри мог судить, поскольку его не вызвали к директору, в школе его наказывать не собирались. Проблема с дядей была совершенно другой историей.

Всю дорогу домой, сидя на заднем сидении, Гарри инстинктивно тянулся к дневнику выплеснуть накопившееся, как и всегда. Это был его единственный путь к спасению, единственная поддержка — и хоть она была совсем рядом, то всё равно оставалась недосягаемой.

Крики не начинались, пока Гарри не ступил на порог дома. Он подозревал, что дядя не начал его бить лишь потому, что Гарри уже избили, и вместо этого он ограничился выкриком оскорблений, — бесполезный жалкий ненужный нелюбимый ничтожный отвратительный мерзкий урод урод урод, — перед тем как отправить Гарри в его комнату.

Он без лишних объяснений знал, что его ждёт. Один приём пищи в день следующую пару недель. Сразу домой после уроков или тренировки, а невыполнение условий заканчивалось избиением кожаным ремнём. Двойной объем работы по дому. Нельзя ни с кем связываться — не то чтобы у Гарри были настоящие друзья, с которыми он хотел бы поговорить.

Ну, кроме одного.

Гарри сидел на кровати с дневником в руках, открытым на пустой странице, на минуту повержённый чувством огромной благодарности за что-то, кого-то, способного удержать его на плаву. Гарри не мог представить, какой была бы его жизнь весь прошлый месяц, если бы он не получил дневник. Он подумал, знал ли Том, насколько сильно повлиял на жизнь Гарри, и он тут же решил, что Том никогда об этом не узнает. Гарри было слишком стыдно признаваться в этом.

_«Я вернулся. Устал»_

***

Двери открылись с тихим скрипом, представляя вопросительный взгляд профессора Люпина. Он был высоким, бледным и обычным. Люпин потёр свою щетину рукой и улыбнулся. У него было скучающее лицо, испорченное белыми шрамами от когтей, и пара кривых зубов, но, по мнению Тома, у Люпина был свой собственный шарм.

— Какими судьбами, Том?

— Здравствуйте, профессор, — сказал Том, нервно перебирая пальцами лямку на плече. — Я хотел обсудить с вами мой независимый исследовательский проект, если вы не против.

Люпин кивнул и пригласил Тома зайти. Пускай не очень опрятный, кабинет Люпина оказался просторным и с отличным видом из окна. Архитектурой комната напоминала период барокко, но полки и даже пол были битком набиты книгами, а на столе и стенах висели колдографии и обычные фотографии. Том сел на противоположный от Люпина стул, довольно обнаружив, что тот поставлен достаточно низко; чем ниже он по отношению к профессору, тем младше он казался и тем старше чувствовал себя Люпин.

— Конечно, я с радостью помогу тебе, — сказал Люпин, откидываясь спиной назад. Доминирование. — Какая у тебя тема?

— Ну, видите ли, — глаза Тома забегали по сторонам, — я хочу написать доклад о последствиях, кгм… межпространственных путешествий.

— Очень магловский концепт, не так ли?

— В какой-то степени, да, я полагаю. Но я заинтересован в случаях случайной транспортировки людей между реальностями. Эм, к примеру, через… объект, — на последнем слове Том поднял глаза, с надеждой смотря на профессора.

Люпин понимающе кивнул.

— Это точно для твоего исследования, Том?

Три. Два. Один.

Том драматично выдохнул и воскликнул:

— Вы меня подловили, профессор, — он потрусил головой. — Я пришёл к вам, ведь вы, ну, вы наш самый молодой профессор, и я знаю, что могу доверить вам тайну. Я нашёл один объект, и мне кажется, что он может быть частью другого мира.

— Это тот дневник, который ты постоянно с собой носишь?

Резкий вдох Тома был не для показухи. Теперь он чувствовал себя дураком за свою неосторожность. Но, непоколебимый, он продолжил:

— Да, сэр. Во время Рождественских каникул я нашёл его на седьмом этаже. На другой стороне живёт человек. Парень моего возраста. Я исследовал этот объект как мог. Я вычитал из книг, что некоторые связи призваны, эм, спасти людей из их реальностей.

— Ты не против, если я взгляну на дневник, Том? — он вытянул руку вперёд, ладонью кверху, жадно.

— Нет, сэр, я оставил его в своей комнате, — солгал Том. Он не уверен, что поступил разумно, но увиливать уже не мог. Отдавать Гарри кому-то ещё, пускай ненадолго, было странно, неправильно. — Я не думал, что вообще смогу поговорить с вами.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Люпин и отодвинулся. — Что ж, многого не обещаю, Том, но расскажу всё, что знаю. Были пойманы редкие, ужасно редкие случаи, когда люди переходили из одной вселенной в другую альтернативную вселенную с помощью заколдованного объекта. Таких людей называют лжежителями. О них мало написано, к сожалению, и, чтобы лучше ответить на твой вопрос, я займу лишний день перечитать пару текстов. Сможешь подойти ко мне до конца недели? — а потом он добавил: — С дневником?

Уговор не был идеальным, но он сгодится, так что Том пообещал зайти и оставил Люпина наедине со своими мыслями. На ужине он ел с открытым на коленях под столом дневником, опуская глаза в ожидании ответа каждую пару секунд. Гарри ответил, когда Том был окружён изумрудным цветом гостиной Слизерина, наполовину потерянный в собственных мыслях. Том был немного разочарован его краткостью (_«Я вернулся. Устал»_), но ответил как всегда: _«Смею предположить, что тебя не отправят в тюрьму?»_

***

Гарри сел на край кровати, облокотившись спиной о стену возле открытого окна, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком, обдувающим раны. Сухая кровь запеклась под его носом и над губой. Он всё ещё чувствовал вкус железа на языке, слышал хруст костей под костяшками пальцев.

_«Смею предположить, что тебя не отправят в тюрьму?»_

А была ли тюрьма? Гарри не уверен. Он слышал только об исправительных лагерях — правительство не нуждалось в пожизненном заключении. Если они не могли изменить твоё мнение на выгоду себе, то просто избавлялись от тебя. Возможно, тюрьмы существовали, но он никогда их не видел. Это о многом говорило.

_«Дела это не меняет, по правде. Я уже в заключении»_, — угрюмо написал Гарри, хотя хотел сказать больше. Он почти добавил, что, скорее всего, дядя заморит его голодом и будет выдавать Гарри еду только по настроению; что он будет выходить из дома с ещё большим количеством ран и синяков на спине, но ныть — а это чувствовалось, как нытье, — Гарри не под стать.

_«Но нет, я просто под домашним арестом до конца жизни. Занимался чем-то интересным, пока на меня орал мой дорогой дядя?»_

Наверное, ужинал в Большом Зале под заколдованным потолком. Гарри с радостью отдал бы свою руку или ногу, чтобы попасть туда, а не сидеть в этой… маленькой, тесной комнате, которая послужит ему тюрьмой следующую пару недель и единственным безопасным местом, в котором Харви не сможет до него добраться. Завтра в школе будет весело.

_«Уже нашёл тот портал, а?»_ — добавил Гарри почти в шутку. Почти.

***

Подавленное настроение Гарри заставило Тома нахмуриться.

Он бездумно пялился на пустые страницы. Магия на кончиках пальцев Тома была загадочной, сильной, намного сильнее, чем он ожидал, может быть у подростка. Он представил, как с возрастом эта магия будет только крепчать и служить очередным доказательством его превосходства; рождённый волшебно и умственно одарённым, Том также смог получить благословение судьбы. Только особенный человек был бы избран для этой связи, а это означало, что Гарри тоже был по-своему особенным.

Это было единственное логичное объяснение тому, почему он вообще хотел освободить Гарри из его обременительной вселенной. Прикусывая кончик пера и пытаясь максимально изолировать себя от самолюбивых россказней Драко, пока тот болтал с Гойлом о девушках, Том думал, было ли настойчивое упоминание Гарри о порталах каким-то знаком. Вроде подсознательного нашёптывания судьбы. Оттягивая время с решением, если ему стоило обнадёживать Гарри сейчас, Том смутно ответил:

_«Ничего продуктивного, к сожалению. Я провёл весь вечер в библиотеке. Особо ничего не узнал»._

— Я тебя умоляю, она только Риддлу глазки строит, — сухо прозвучал голос Забини. Голова Тома поднялась при упоминании его имени, и он вопросительно посмотрел на одногруппника.

— О ком ты говоришь? — спросил он. Тому было всё равно, но быть в курсе событий полезно.

— Свали, Забини, — огрызнулся Драко, поднимая средний палец. — Панси всё равно не в его вкусе.

— Хм, — промычал Том. — Тогда просвети меня, Малфой, кто в моём вкусе?

Драко рассмеялся и ответил:

— Зеркала, полагаю. Или тебе вставляют дневники.

Его терпение заканчивалось, но начинать спор было ни к чему. Он мог быстро избавиться от Драко и прочнее закрепить в нём страх.

— Если бы мы выбирали типажи, основываясь на вещах, которыми часто пользуемся, ты бы уже завтра шёл под венец со своим просочившимся кончой носком, — сказал Том. — Шучу, конечно. Но я впрямь считаю Панси милой девушкой. Понимаю, почему ты на неё запал.

Наступила нервная тишина. Том обожал звук закрываемого рта Малфоя. Но Том всё же солгал ему: Панси Паркинсон выглядела как бульдог с тонкими ногами и без какого-либо намёка на характер. Классический пример межсемейного кровосмешения, предположил Том. Почему на таких людей так неприятно смотреть? Неуверенно держа перо над дневником, Том почти хотел спросить у Гарри о его внешности. Его заинтересованность порталом была вызвана академическим любопытством, но Тому было интересно, как Гарри в его воображении отличался от реального Гарри.

Он сконцентрировано закрыл глаза. Как сильно он налажает, если расскажет Гарри о своей встрече с Люпином? В худшем случае Гарри обидится — о нет, бедняжечка, не может сбежать из своего мира, как жалко. А если Том расскажет сейчас, то это может помочь ему, хотя он пока не уверен, как.

_«Я скоро пойду спать и хотел бы тебе в кое-чём признаться: есть вероятность, что дневник является порталом. Я связался с профессором, который поможет мне с исследованием. Просто не говори потом, что я тебя обманул, если ничего не получится. Это не обычная магия. Я поговорю с тобой завтра»._

***

Слова Тома той ночью были единственным, что помогало Гарри двигаться вперёд следующую пару недель.

Он не сразу заметил, как стал изгоем общества. Гарри и так особо ни с кем не общался в школе, что, пожалуй, было ошибкой, если учитывать, как сильно он себя подставил — теперь никто даже не подумает ему помогать. Большинство учителей не изменили своего отношения, но некоторые относились к нему холодно. Также его стали чаще вызывать на уроках, если он слишком долго был занят дневником.

Сперва Гарри не задумывался над этим. Он решил, что если это всё, с чем ему придётся иметь дело, то он сможет проучиться до конца года без проблем.

Как оказалось, Гарри недооценил их всех.

Когда он пришёл в школу, три дня спустя после инцидента, то увидел свой шкафчик, разрисованный огромными красными буквами — «ГОМОСЕК». Сам шкафчик взломали, а все книги и школьные задания, которые в нём были, вандалы изрезали и порвали на конфетти. Он смотрел на шкафчик пару тяжёлых секунд, чувствуя едкий шёпот за своей спиной — все они ждали, как он поступит.

Первым делом он пошёл к учителю и всё рассказал. Успокоив свои нервы и приведя себя в порядок, Гарри продолжил свой день так, словно ничего не случилось.

Это разозлило Харви и его шайку, он уверен. Чем больше дней проходило мимо, тем сильнее он чувствовал себя невидимкой. Если к нему обращались, то с целью сказать какое-то оскорбление или предупредить, чтобы Гарри держался от них подальше, дабы случайно не «заразить» их. Гарри принял всеобщую давку как должное и держал подбородок повыше, по крайней мере, на людях. Когда он приходил домой, его маска надламывалась, только чуть-чуть.

Сначала он не рассказывал об этом Тому. Его реакция воспринялась бы как нытье, словно он напрашивался на соболезнования. Но, когда по возвращению домой один из студентов толкнул его на шоссе под машину, Гарри удалось спастись лишь благодаря своим рефлексам. Когда он вернулся домой, всё накопившееся в нём начало выливаться наружу. Это не депрессия, или страх, или отчаяние — это злость. На свою жизнь, на систему, на заложенную в людях трусость, на всё.

Он не знал, как сильно разозлился, пока не увидел, как тряслись его руки от невысказанной ярости. Он сел на кровать и пытался ровно дышать, а его пальцы болели от того, как много он написал в дневник. Том был его единственным якорем всё это время. Возможность рассказать была для Гарри спасением — единственным спасением за всю неделю. Пока одним вечером всему не пришёл конец.

В первый день футбольного матча в пятницу Гарри отдувался по полной программе в качестве вратаря — он старался с целью побесить Харви, который не знал, как реагировать, когда Гарри отбивал гол противника. Харви никак не мог навредить ему, так что Гарри на время забыл о нём.

Пока его команда праздновала победу, Гарри надумал по-тихому уехать домой. Конечно, ему помешали.

Шагая со своей спортивной сумкой на плече по тёмной улице, освещённой редкими фонарями, Гарри даже не думал о звуке шагов за своей спиной. Внезапно чья-то рука схватила его за шею и притянула спиной назад к чужому телу, и холодное острое лезвие прижали к его горлу.

— Чего делаешь, Поттер? — прошептал Харви ему на ухо. — Так рано домой, знаменитость ты наша? Вся команда празднует…

— Что ты хочешь? — прорычал Гарри, вырываясь с достаточной силой, чтобы стать помехой, но недостаточной, чтобы ему перерезали горло.

— Думаешь, что ты слишком крут для нас, да? — оскалился Харви. — Педераст паршивый. Могу поспорить, что ты поэтому защищал ту дрянь; нравится, когда в жопу долбят, да, Поттер?

— Ты больной, Харви, — выплюнул в ответ Гарри, а нож сильнее прижался к его глотке.

— Это ты больной, это ты урод! Ты, блядь, отвратителен, ты и все похожие на тебя ходите, блядь, ведёте себя как короли. Думаешь, что ты такой особенный, голубок…

Гарри — сытому всем по горло — уже было плевать на нож, прижатый к шее, так что он схватил запястье Харви двумя руками и сильно ударил его своим затылком в лицо. Он почувствовал, как начала кружиться голова, пока Харви бросался в него угрозами и матюками, на секунду освобождая хватку. Гарри увернулся от него, но Харви успел схватить его за волосы.

— Ты, блядь, никуда не пойдешь, пока мы с этим не покончим! — прокричал Харви ему в лицо, прижимая нож к щеке Гарри.

— А что ты сделаешь? — оскалился Гарри. — Убьешь меня посреди улицы? Если да, то ты ещё тупее, чем выглядишь.

— Тебе пизда, — Харви выглядел немного как безумец, протыкая ножом щеку Гарри и тяжело дыша. Гарри не чувствовал страха, одну лишь злость — с него хватит, хватит уже! Она была горячей, кипятящейся под рёбрами, пульсирующей в венах с каждым ударом сердца, дёргавшей его за пальцы. — Мы с тобой впервые повеселимся, Поттер. Я не дам тебе так просто…

За углом показалась машина и поехала прямо на них, обескураживая Харви на достаточное время, чтобы Гарри успел схватить его руку, которая держала нож, и вывихнуть. Раздался болезненный хруст, и Харви закричал, что его убивают, пока Гарри забирал его нож. Он выбросил его на улицу и ударил Харви кулаком в лицо.

И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. И…

Послышался крик, и Гарри моргнул, внезапно понимая, что сидел верхом на Харви, по его костяшкам текла кровь, а лицо мальчика под ним было неузнаваемым и не шевелящимся.

Что случилось? Он… он что, отключился?

— О Боже, — крикнула женщина где-то вдалеке голосом, который Гарри уже слышал. — О Господи, кто-нибудь, позвоните в полицию!

Гарри поднялся с Харви, ошеломлённый и потерянный, автоматически взял футбольную сумку и начал бежать.

Что он… что он сделал? О Господи, что он сделал?

***

Том, лежавший на своей кровати, окружил себя облаком летающей порезанной бумаги, тихо нашёптывая рунные письмена. С.О.В. были не за горами, и Том был настроен заработать самые высокие баллы в классе. Без отвлечений в виде драматичных психов Гарри, Том знал, что смог бы легко превзойти всех своих однолеток, и причины учиться дальше уже не было бы. И всё же, к его разочарованию, это обвинение плохо отражалось на Томе, а не Гарри.

Том мог закрыть дневник, если бы захотел. Выбросить его на седьмом этаже, притвориться, что не было никакого Гарри, и вернуться к самообучению. Люпин помог ему с его «независимым исследованием» и нашёл несколько способов по перемещению Гарри через дневник. Эти знания помогли Тому лучше понять чары, конечно, но это пустяк, и он был уверен, что чары будут бесполезны в их случае; несмотря на настойчивость Люпина, Том знал, что дневник не зачарован — в любом случае, не как портключ. В целом, он особо ничего не почерпнул со всего плана по спасению Гарри. И всё же, дневник лежал справа от него, открытый на первой странице.

Он постоянно смотрел на него. Ему никогда не было скучно слушать Гарри, и он не относился к нему с должным уровнем критицизма, хотя должен был.

Том не ставил экзамены в качестве своего высшего приоритета, потому что (пора бы уже признаться) он дорожил Гарри больше.

— Тц, — цокнул языком Том. Эта идея заботы была настолько раздражающей, что создавала жужжащий звук в его голове, не похожий ни на что, что Том раньше чувствовал. Он проигнорировал его и продолжил тихо сидеть.

Том не мог понять, почему так толерантно относился к героическим выходкам Гарри. Гарри поступил как чёртов идиот, когда спроецировал чужое насилие на себя. Если бы он держал рот закрытым, а нос — чистым, то не было бы людей, которые хотели ему навредить. Том мог признаться, что было что-то низкое в корне его альтруизма; те, кто досаждал Гарри, делали это с хрупкой, пустой целью — временное удовлетворение и укрепление своего социального статуса.

Относился бы он к Гарри иначе, если бы Том оказался на месте мальчика, которого Гарри ударил? Скорее всего, нет. Чего Гарри добился, когда защитил гейского сопляка, так это перевернул стандарты общества — конечно же, людям это не понравилось. Том знавал опьяняющее чувство власти и много раз стоял на противоположной стороне в борьбе Гарри. Когда грубый четырёхлетка, Билли Стаббс, пискнул — прямо Тому в лицо, — что ему «не понравились» помыкания Тома, то маленький сучоныш позже нашёл своего белого кролика мёртвым, повешенным в собственной клетке. Гарри ничем не отличался от того мальчика. Он глупый инсургент, надоедливый подстрекатель, дубина, который думал сердцем, а не головой, и Том должен был его ненавидеть.

Но он не мог.

Звон в ушах не останавливался. Наоборот, он становился громче. Не способный одновременно терпеть этот звук и учиться, Том махом палочки сложил свои книги в одну стопку и взял дневник.

Внезапно, он прекратился. Звон прекратился.

Когда он отпустил дневник, противный звук вернулся, а когда он снова схватил дневник — остановился. Том почувствовал лёгкое покалывание на своих ладонях, маленький приятный электрический шок, исходящий из дневника. Дыхание Тома сбилось.

Он не должен знать, что это означало, и всё же, он знал.

Это означало, что время почти пришло.


	4. Chapter 4

Только благодаря слепой удаче ни его тётя, ни дядя не были дома, когда он прибежал к Дурслям. Задней мыслью он вспомнил предупреждение тёти, что они поехали в ресторан и поздно приедут домой, но Гарри не думал о них, когда бросил свою тренировочную сумку в прихожей и закрыл за собой входную дверь.

Он словно пытался дышать под водой. Теперь весь мир попал под линзу искажённого стекла — его окружение не казалось вполне реальным. Лицо Харви горело в его памяти, окровавленное и побитое, тихое и неподвижное. В голове стучало, стучало по черепу.

Гарри смотрел на свои испачканные кровью руки — его охватила волна тошноты, желчь поднялась к горлу, побуждая Гарри бежать в туалет на первом этаже. Он упал на колени перед унитазом, выблёвывая то небольшое количество еды, оставшейся в его желудке. Кислота оставила отвратительный привкус во рту. Гарри плюхнулся на холодную плитку и закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя стекающий пот по его шее и спине.

Как он смог потерять над собой контроль? В одно мгновение он просто разоружал Харви, выбрасывая его нож, а в следующий момент понял, что бессознательно избивал мальчика кулаками. Харви ведь просто был без сознания, не так ли? Гарри не… он не…

Шатаясь, отталкиваясь от пола и спуская воду в унитаз, он направился в кухню смыть вкус желчи изо рта водой из раковины. Ему казалось, что он не совсем там, где был, как будто шёл во сне, окончательно попав в оцепенение. Видела ли его женщина, кричавшая, чтобы кто-то позвонил в полицию? Сколько людей знали, что Харви отправился на поиски Гарри? Сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы понять, что именно он это сделал? Что если Харви никогда не проснётся? Что будет потом?

В мгновение ока Гарри внезапно оказался в своей спальне с дневником в руках, не в силах даже вспомнить, как он выходил из кухни и поднимался по лестнице, как будто ноги несли его туда, пока разум был пойман в ловушку собственных мыслей. Он чувствовал себя странно спокойным, держа в руках волшебный дневник, как будто тот заземлял его и возвращал обратно в реальность. Стук в его голове прекратился.

Гарри открыл его на первой странице с синей ручкой в руке, которую он не помнил, когда успел взять. Кончик ручки некоторое время упирался в чистый лист, глаза Гарри бегали по странице, рука дрожала, когда он, чувствуя себя на грани краха, написал:

_«Кажется, я убил Харви»._

Его дыхание было недостаточно глубоким. Гарри не получал необходимого количества кислорода, пока продолжал писать, а ближе к концу его сообщение становилось безумным, почти неразборчивым. У него даже не было сил позаботиться о том, как Том будет после этого о нём подумать. Гарри никогда не был так напуган за всю свою жизнь.

_«Он приставил нож к моему горлу, и я не знаю, что случилось, я просто отключился, и я был на нём сверху просто бил его я так разозлился что не мог думать, а потом он больше не двигался о боже его лицо он истекал кровью я даже не узнал его думаю выбил ему зубы что мне делать? я думаю что убил его черт возьми что если он действительно мертв что мне делать если я убил его?»_

Гарри бросил ручку и дневник на колени, пытаясь успокоить своё дыхание, прежде чем он начнёт задыхаться. Создавалось такое чувство, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, стук в его голове снова возобновился, и теперь он ощущался как ужасный удар барабана, который останавливался, только когда Гарри тянулся к дневнику — его единственному убежищу.

Что если он действительно убил Харви?

Что если он убийца?

Что теперь будет с ним?

***

Голова Тома продолжала пульсировать от прилива крови, когда в дневнике появилось отчаянное сообщение от Гарри с подробным описанием его поступка — более ужасного, чем Том когда-либо совершал своими руками. Чёрт возьми. Он недооценил Гарри, даже сильно недооценил. Теперь в неудобном клине между спасителем и выжившим находился новый посредник — Гарри Поттер. Это воодушевило Тома. Новые чувства кружили ему голову, хотя он уверен, что головокружение — одна из эмоций, которые он не мог испытывать.

Это идеальный момент для Гарри, чтобы присоединиться к Тому. А зачем ему ещё это делать, если не потому, что Гарри наконец-то принял природу Тома на себя? Он более не был привязан к своему эго; Том познал абсолютную силу, воскресавшую после отречения от скучных, хрупких заповедей ежедневного быта — и теперь её познал его друг. Фанатичная улыбка разрезала черты лица Тома, настолько широкая, что он напряг не натренированные мышцы на своих впалых щеках.

_«Не паникуй, Гарри»_, — он быстро написал. — «_Ты сделал то, что нужно было сделать, чтобы защитить себя. Он хотел убить тебя, но ты не позволил ему этого; это делает тебя героем»._

Вдалеке отражались голоса Драко и Забини, становясь громче с их приближением. Том беспечно забросил свою чернильницу в сумку и вышел из комнаты; ему необходимо было остаться наедине и не дать другим испортить его хорошее настроение. Он заломил обложку дневника назад и начал на ходу писать ответ, на удивление, не трясущейся рукой: _«Гарри, кажется, я чувствую, как изменяется дневник. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы ты перешёл. Я не знаю, когда: сегодня, или завтра или потом. Но скоро. Возможно, ты должен был убить его, Гарри. Он монстр, разве не так?»_

Монстр или нет, он и без того был тупой помехой. Определённо не заслуживающий скорби. Мерлин, да Гарри — его жертва — уж точно не должен его оплакивать. Том покинул подземелья и побежал вдоль холодного пустого коридора, замерев лишь тогда, когда был доволен уровнем своей уединённости. При свете своей палочки, он оставил Гарри последнее сообщение:

_«Что бы ни случилось, держи дневник при себе. Ты меня понял?»_

***

Непонятность ситуации выбивала землю из-под его ног, собственная сила пугала, а обнадёживающе слова Тома должны были успокоить нервы Гарри, но взамен воскресили кучу новых вопросов.

_«…это делает тебя героем»._

Героем? Может быть, всё начиналось как самооборона, может, он только хотел обезоружить Харви, но, что случилось после этого, было бессмысленным насилием и дикостью. Как он мог быть героем? Разве он сделал всё для своей защиты, когда вполне мог бы остановиться после того, как сломал Харви запястье, и уйти, а не перегибать палку и избивать его?

Гарри страшно представить, что могло случиться, если бы та женщина не вмешалась вовремя; Харви точно не выжил бы, если, конечно, он уже не был мёртв.

То, что Том написал дальше, заставило все волосы на голове Гарри встать дыбом. Идея, что это был своеобразный метод посвящения, только после исполнения которого Гарри мог покинуть это место, звучала слишком неправдоподобно. Как часто он мечтал о чём-то таком: как он прыгает через портал и оказывается в Хогвартсе, где нет диктаторского режима, давящего на тебя на каждом шагу, где свобода существует, а не только спекулируется.

_«Возможно, ты должен был убить его, Гарри. Он монстр, разве не так?»_

Он должен был убить Харви? Гарри в полном непонимании смотрел на слова, почти светящиеся на странице, пристально глядящие на него в ответ. Том просто пытался его успокоить или действительно верил в это? Несмотря на все недостатки Харви, он не был монстром. Общество превратило его в что-то нелюдское, то же общество, которое разожгло ярость Гарри вплоть до убийства.

Он отказывался верить, что в свободном, справедливом мире Харви был бы таким, как сейчас. Он всё ещё оставался отвратительным человеком, этого Гарри у него отнять не мог, но он не был монстром. Он не заслуживал умереть. Убеждения Тома слишком напомнили Гарри о речах авторитетных деятелей по телевизору, когда те приговаривали очередного человека к смерти, когда оправдывали очередную казнь.

Возможно, это имело смысл в его мире, где выживание являлось приоритетом. Практичный подход к ситуации имел смысл, поэтому, конечно, Том выбрал именно его. Гарри знал, что многие в его положении, пострадавшие от диктатуры, сделали бы то же самое. Годы угнетения оставили бы шрам на ком угодно, но это не тот мир, частью которого Гарри хотел оставаться, и не тот, кем он хотел быть.

_«Что бы ни случилось, держи дневник при себе. Ты меня понял?»_

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя себя спокойнее, чем несколько минут назад. Его всё ещё тошнило, тошнило до глубины души, его сердце стучало по рёбрам, словно взволнованная птица, трепещущая в маленькой клетке. Неопределённость ситуации пугала его намного больше, чем если бы он уже получил свой приговор, и, тем не менее, в его маленьком дневнике теплилась небольшая надежда.

_«Я понял»_, — написал Гарри. — _«Спасибо, Том»_. За что, он не совсем уверен. Просто возможность с кем-то поговорить делала его жизнь намного более терпимой. Может быть, этого достаточно. _«Если дневник действительно хочет, чтобы я перешёл, то надеюсь, что это произойдёт как можно скорее. Какая-то женщина увидела меня на улице. У полиции не уйдёт много времени на поиски»._

Его единственное облегчение в том, что завтра суббота и ему не придётся идти в школу — так бы его нашли гораздо быстрее.

***

Выходные в Хогсмиде при нормальных обстоятельствах — горькое событие для Тома. В Хогвартсе было немного студентов, которые не могли получить подписи на разрешение похода в деревню, и Том был одним из них. Для него подобное ограничение едва ли имело значения — он часто ходил туда через подземные ходы замка, но он не мог простить несправедливость этого правила. У него нет и никогда не было настоящего опекуна, а маглы, с которыми он жил, думали, что он получал стипендию в государственной школе. Они ничего не знали о магии и считали Тома странным.

Однако сегодня он не возражал наблюдать за тем, как его одногодки собирались в маленькие группки, болтали, смеялись и уплетали шоколадные лягушки за обе щеки. С горного склона Том наблюдал за их действиями без особого интереса, гораздо больше заботясь о дневнике, лежащем у него на коленях.

Нельзя было отпустить дневник. Малейший сантиметр расстояния вызывал невыносимую, свистящую сирену, которую только он один мог слышать. Он заснул прошлой ночью, держа его в руках, словно неспокойный малыш, привязанный к изношенной игрушке. Без сомнений, его тревожила такая зависимость от дневника, но очень, очень интриговала, компенсируя беспокойство интересом. Уже в который раз он написал в дневнике: «_Ты тут?»_ и смотрел, как слова растворялись. Гарри, должно быть, спал или был занят.

Страх царапал его внутренности. Вполне возможно, что Гарри был задержан полицией, не так ли? То есть его половина портала могла лежать где угодно, невостребованная правительством. Будет ли стук в голове Тома длиться до конца его жизни, если Гарри убьют? Какая удручающая перспектива. Если всё так и сложится (сложилось?), он может вернуться к исследованию сотворения хоркрукса в качестве отвлечения от своей потусторонней связи. С тех пор как он открыл для себя Гарри, он довольно мало размышлял об этом. Хоркрукс в любом случае загнал бы его в тупик; не так много существовало о них информации, а его связь с Гарри могла оказаться гораздо более плодовитой в его стремлении к бессмертию.

Странно, как мало он думал о бессмертии в последние несколько месяцев. Но он доверял течению судьбы, зная, что судьба находилась в его руках и что его руки были более чем способны выковать величие из ничего. Он вдохнул лёгкий свежий весенний ветерок и приготовился ждать следующего знака.

***

Когда в субботнее утро Гарри проснулся, то первым делом увидел дневник, лежавший на кровати рядом с подушкой, пока правая рука Гарри накрывала обложку.

События прошлой ночи всё ещё были свежими в его памяти, и Гарри был потрясён, что ему вообще удалось уснуть. Дневник ощущался… странно, Гарри не мог придумать, как лучше это объяснить. Как лёгкая вибрация на его коже, но не только.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, уставившись в свой потолок, когда солнечный свет из окна упал на его лицо. Гарри старался не думать о серьёзности своего положения. Без сомнений, в маленьком городке, подобном этому, где мало что происходило в течение недели, его инцидент с Харви уже напечатали в газете. Видя, как его тётя ещё не поднялась, чтобы накричать на него, и полиция не стучала в его дверь, он предположил, что подозрения пока не упали на него.

Его желудок налился свинцом, когда он понял, что исход судьбы Харви, вероятно, там тоже написан. Он вообще хотел знать? У него не было выбора. Не знать хуже.

Поднявшись с постели, он не торопился идти в ванную. Быстрый холодный душ вынудил его полностью проснуться, Гарри оделся и проверил дневник. _«Ты тут?»_ написано чёрным курсивом, как будто его ждали.

_«Только проснулся»_, — ответил он тревожно. — _«Собираюсь проверить газету»_. В тот момент, когда он отдалился от дневника, его голова снова начала гудеть, но он проигнорировал её, зная, что это займёт всего полминуты.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он сразу заметил тишину в доме. Кажется, никто, кроме него, ещё не проснулся. Гарри подошёл к входной двери, утренняя газета наполовину протиснулась через почтовый ящик. Его сердце хаотично стучало в груди, когда он приблизился к нему, вытаскивая газету из прорези и разворачивая её.

****

«ИЗБИТЫЙ ФУТБОЛИСТ ПОПАЛ В КОМУ»

Заголовок заставил его выдохнуть от облегчения, но и от отвращения. С одной стороны, Харви не умер, и кома пришлась всем очень на руку, так как он не сможет выдать Гарри как преступника. Но кома — это невероятно серьёзно. Гарри быстро просмотрел статью, чувствуя, как с его лица исчезла вся краска, и заметил очень точное описание самого себя в последнем абзаце. Круглые очки, черные волосы, 5'9 «, средний вес, джинсы и рубашка.

— Блядь, — Гарри спрятал газету в свою сумку. Выходить на улицу, одетым так, как его описали в газете, определённо ужасная идея. С тяжёлым сердцем он вернулся в свою спальню, надеясь, что полиция не прибудет, пока он не будет готов уйти, и сел на кровать с дневником.

_«Скажем так, я буду шокирован, если полиция не постучит в мою дверь сегодня. Харви выжил, но он в коме. По крайней мере, он не будет разговаривать»_, — отметил он, ощущая, как холодный пот уже проступил на его спине. По крайней мере, он не будет разговаривать? С каких это пор он так холодно и взвешенно думает? Он сильно зажмурил глаза, всё же чувствуя беспокойство: _«Ты что-то чувствуешь от дневника? Такой странный шум в голове? У меня это со вчерашнего дня и происходит каждый раз, когда я слишком далеко от него отхожу»._

***

_«По крайней мере, он не будет разговаривать»_? Мерлин милостивый, а Гарри забавный парень. Немного грустно от того, что сердце придурка Харви всё ещё билось, но в случае комы нельзя быть уверенным, как всё сложится. Прожить жизнь наполовину, прикованным к кровати и ассоциироваться с зависимостью от других, было хуже смерти, хотя Том поныне обвинял этого бракованного пацана за постигшую его участь. Это природа жизни, цель эволюции — желание жить вечно.

Было бы неплохо поиздеваться над состоянием полудохляка, но, несмотря на положительное настроение Гарри, ему всё ещё травила мозг сентиментальность. Итак, он прилёг на росистую траву и сообщил ему: _«Да, я тоже испытываю эту головную боль. Даже сложно поверить, что ты скоро будешь здесь. Я это чувствую»._

Он оставался за пределами школы до прибытия Гарри. Если Гарри не обладает магией, то защита замка может стать для него барьером. Своими слегка дрожащими пальцами, он крепче сжал дневник, искренне надеясь, что Гарри станет волшебником. Из заимствованной книги Дамблдора — вероятно, того самого порекомендованного Гермионой текста, с горечью предположил Том, — профессор Люпин обнаружил, что у партнёра Альвины Камп, мужчины маггловского происхождения, развились магические способности после перехода. Гарри будет таким же. Он не такой, как маглы — глупые, трусливые и заурядные. Он станет волшебником, или Том…

Треск.

Том с удивлением обернулся к своему неожиданному гостю, профессору Люпину, который мягко ему улыбнулся. С точки зрения Тома, голова Люпина была освещена солнечным светом и выглядела почти ангельской.

— Что б меня, профессор! — пожаловался Том мягким тоном. — Что Вы здесь делаете?

— Я заметил тебя возле «Сладкого королевства», — ответил Люпин, присаживаясь на корточки возле Тома. — Смело с твоей стороны сидеть здесь у всех на виду, как считаешь?

Том подавил раздражённую язвительную фразочку на кончике языка и решил почти честно ответить:

— Я бы не стал нарушать правила замка, профессор, но мне кажется, что это случится сегодня.

Светлые брови поднялись вверх с любопытством.

— Неужели? Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я не могу этого объяснить, — ответил Том, сосредоточившись на белой пустой странице, влёкшей его к себе столько времени. — Но я знаю, что время почти пришло.

***

_«Я это чувствую»._

Гарри почему-то знал, что Том имел в виду — эта странная атмосфера предчувствия чего-то… оптимистичного, каким-то образом. Что-то должно произойти, он уверен в этом, но его пугало незнание того, что же произойдёт.

Портал мог открыться в эту же минуту и проглотить его целиком, но также отряд полицейских мог сломать его дверь и натянуть мешок ему на голову, забрать его в участок или сразу на казнь. Гарри до побеления пальцев сжимал дневник, надеясь, молясь, чтобы он перешёл раньше, чем они нашли его и убили.

Он слушал тишину дома, пока не проснулась тётя и не разбила его меланхолию звуком включённого душа, напевая мелодию себе под нос, наверняка думая, что все ещё спали. Если бы Гарри не боялся за свою жизнь, то, возможно, она была бы права.

Звук подъезжающей машины заставил его напрячься. Он посмотрел в окно и долго стоял на месте, наблюдая, как вооружённые мужчины выходили из машины и подходили к входной двери его дома, затем повернулся к дневнику написать, вполне вероятно, свои последние слова:

_«Они здесь. На случай, если меня заберут — спасибо за всё»._

Он закрыл дневник, крепко сжимая его в одной руке, и тихо спустился на первый этаж, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Он пошёл не в коридор, а на кухню, взял самый большой нож со стола и посмотрел на выход.

Полицейские уже несколько раз позвонили в дверь вместо того, чтобы начать стучать кулаками.

— Это полиция, откройте дверь!

Гарри не сдвинулся.

— Немедленно откройте дверь, это полиция! На счёт три мы взломаем дверь! Один… два…

***

— Это очень своеобразная магия, Том, — сказал Римус, как будто он сказал что-то новое, но это всё равно стоило обсудить.

На данный момент это была пустая беседа. Том не желал, чтобы Люпин с ним нянчился или сомневался в его решении; оставался маленький шанс, что Гарри нельзя было доверять, что он был какой-то подлой тварью, или что он не придёт вообще. И что Тому тогда делать? Вернуться назад? Он не мог и, что важнее, не стал бы. Волнение и сомнение смешались, а его судьба переплелась с судьбой Гарри. Эта темнота извилистой дороги, момент ясности перед рассветом. Из уважения или, скорее, притворства, он признал осторожность Люпина.

— Своеобразная или нет, я должен пройти через это. Как бы поступили вы, профессор?

— Я бы сидел там, где сейчас сидишь ты.

— Как я и думал.

Чистые страницы казались белее обычного. Чего бы он ни отдал, чтобы хоть на мгновение взглянуть на мир Гарри, просто посмотреть, чего он так горячо боялся. Всё началось из академического интереса, и вслух Том никогда не признал бы, что этот интерес изменился за время их переписки, но в паузах его сердцебиения истинное любопытство процветало. Гарри мог бы стать лейтенантом, помощником, кем-то, кто поощрял бы амбиции Тома, кем-то, кто был бы верен ему больше всех остальных.

Том мягко проводил пальцами по странице, когда появились новые слова Гарри.

_«Они здесь. На случай, если меня заберут — спасибо за всё»._

— _Это должно произойти_, — прошипел Том, смутно осознавая, что поменял свой английский на парселтанг, но был решителен как можно быстрее ответить Гарри, нежели объясняться Люпину.

_«Гарри, не отпускай дневник. Не отпускай его»._

Он чувствовал, как тряслась земля, ему стало плохо, его конечности потряхивало, его дыхание сбилось. Люпин что-то говорил, но его слова звучали тихо, почти приглушённо под внезапным пронзительным гудением дневника. Звук протекал через его тело, стягивая его нервы, переворачивая кишки, пульсируя горячим набатом. Агония, ужасная как никогда, полностью заглушила его мысли, и он едва ощущал горький вкус крови, когда жевал мягкую плоть своей щеки.

И тогда всё произошло.

Дневник безумно дёргался, вибрировал и переворачивал страницы, боролся и дрожал. Через мучительную, пульсирующую боль Том сохранил достаточно осознанности, чтобы сжать все страницы руками и закрепить дневник на коленях. Но если мучения будут продолжаться, то он отпустит дневник. Он скрипел зубами и молился, умолял, чтобы это прекратилось.

Когда давление дневника достигло пика, который Том уже не мог выносить, он оглушительно закричал. Как будто под влиянием его крика, яркая блестящая сила вырвалась из дневника.

***

Они вломились в дверь.

Гарри прислонился спиной к стене, прячась за дверью, ожидая полицейских с дрожащим ножом в руке, пока шаги приближались. Тётя Петуния всё ещё мылась, дядя Вернон всё ещё спал, а маленький вес дневника в его руке служил скупым утешением.

Он думал, что портала не будет, что ему придётся сделать это в одиночку, и этот раз не будет вспышкой злости, и да простит его господь, но он засадит нож им в глотки, если придётся — если это поможет ему выжить.

В тот момент, когда первый полицейский перешагнул за порог кухни, Гарри глубоко вздохнул, крепче сжал нож и занёс руку вверх для удара. Но он не смог.

Как только кончик ножа соприкоснулся с шеей человека, перед глазами Гарри начало чернеть.

Стук. И ничего.

Затем, внезапно, настолько внезапно, что это почти похоже на повторное рождение, как будто ты дышал под водой всю свою жизнь, а теперь сделал свой первый глоток воздуха, травы, ветра, щебетания птиц, деревьев, мягкой земли под ногами и…

Силуэты двух человек напротив.

Гарри отчаянно пытался отступить назад и всё ещё не мог вспомнить, что произошло, спотыкаясь о ноги на землю, всё ещё держа нож в одной руке, направленной вперёд… В следующий момент раздалась вспышка красного света, направленная на его руку, и нож полетел на землю.

— Что… что… — Гарри несколько раз моргнул, продолжая держаться за дневник. Первый человек, которого он увидел перед собой — это поразительно красивый молодой парень на фоне величественного замка позади него, держащий тетрадь, похожую на Гаррину. И тут до него дошло. — Том?

Гарри так зациклился, что совершенно не обратил внимания на ещё одного человека, смотрящего на него с чистым недоумением, потому что сейчас его разум до сих пор обрабатывал случившееся.

Он сделал это? Он действительно здесь, в Хогвартсе? С синяками на лице, порезами на губах и щеках от драк, с разбитым носом, переживший столько страданий, он выглядел дико: широко раскрытые глаза, руки, застывшие в секунде от убийства, а сам он смотрел на незнакомого молодой человека перед ним в равных частях с удивлением и отчаянием. Он сделал это.

Он сделал это.

Всё намного лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Замок был крупнее и грандиознее, чем в его самых бурных фантазиях, склон был полон зелени и тянулся, насколько видели глаза, и Том. Том, совсем не похожий на обычного книжного червя, которого всегда представлял Гарри, а вместо этого, безусловно, самый привлекательный человек, которого он когда-либо видел — что-то почти аристократичное в его чертах, словно бы он был владельцем замка позади него, а не простым студентом.

Сидя в траве с дневником, лежащим на коленях, и не в силах оторвать взгляд от Тома, Гарри удалось спросить только одно:

— Это сон?


	5. Chapter 5

— Это сон? — спросил Гарри.

Вот он, настоящий: кожа, кости и мягкая ткань. Вовсе не сон. Том облизнул свои губы и попытался ответить, но слизь забила его глотку. Он прочистил горло и хрипло сказал:

— Нет, не сон. Добро пожаловать, Гарри.

Портрет приятного лица с мальчишеским разрезом глаз совершенно не соответствовал ожиданиям Тома. Его смутное, размытое воображение отражало скулы, бледность и тёмные глаза Тома. Но глаза Гарри за круглыми очками были зелёными — оттенка свежей весенней травы. Синяки портили форму его лица, смешивая оттенки чёрного и синего, но они не затеняли сильный, гладкий изгиб зрелой челюсти. Взлохмаченные ветром космы волос тёмно-чёрного цвета, казалось, сражались с гравитацией, обрамляя странный зубчатый порез у него на лбу.

Тома качнуло вперёд, он хотел встать на ноги и подойти к нему. Однако Люпин отвлёк его чредой бессвязного шёпота. Том почти попросил его говорить яснее, но, как только он собрался это сделать, Люпин вскочил на ноги и стал рядом с Гарри, глядя на него в изумлении.

— Джеймс?

***

Гарри был так сосредоточен на Томе — до сих пор ошеломлённый случившимся — что оказавшийся рядом человек удивил его, и Гарри потребовалась пара длинных секунд, чтобы понять, каким именем к нему обратились.

— Джеймс?.. — медленно повторил он, чувствуя оцепенение от шока. — Я… нет, меня зовут Гарри. Джеймс - это моё второе имя, в честь отца. Гарри Джеймс Поттер. 

Мужчина, стоявший сейчас перед ним, судя по всему, потерял дар речи, как и Гарри, и Гарри удивился, что его приняли за кого-то другого, когда глаза мужчины комично расширились, будто осознание только что ударило по нему с силой грузового поезда, и он сделал шаг к нему. Гарри быстро вскарабкался с земли, опасаясь незнакомца, глаза которого устремились туда, куда упал нож — в пяти футах от него.

— Гарри? — повторил мужчина. — Этого не может быть… если только… у тебя её глаза... Сколько тебе лет? Пятнадцать? А твои родители, их зовут?..

— Джеймс и Лили Поттер, — осторожно ответил Гарри, всё ещё не понимая, куда клонит этот мужчина. Он тоже волшебник? Зачем ему вся эта информация? — Они оба погибли пятнадцать лет назад. Постойте, чьи глаза? О чём вы говорите?

— О Боже, — прошептал тот, прижав ладонь ко рту, выглядя совершенно обескураженным. — Твои родители… они не умерли, Гарри. По крайней мере, не в этой вселенной. Это ты погиб пятнадцать лет назад.

Гарри беспомощно посмотрел на Тома, надеясь получить какое-то объяснение. Что бы этот человек ни говорил, а звучал он как полнейший безумец. Он погиб? Он не погиб, это его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, поэтому он провёл пятнадцать лет в адской дыре, именуемой «дом Дурслей». Тётя Петуния всегда отводила Гарри на могилу его матери (и, соответственно, отца) в годовщину их смерти каждый год. Их могильные плиты запечатались в его памяти, как два шрама. А теперь этот странный мужчина говорил ему, что они не мертвы?

Что они живы в этой вселенной, в которой они потеряли сына, а не сын, который потерял родителей, и жили в мире магии, и больших замков, и волшебных существ?

— Я… — Гарри был готов свалиться обратно на землю, его лоб горел как при лихорадке. — Я присяду.

Произошло слишком много, чтобы принять всё вот так сразу, и горячка постепенно распространялась по его рукам, животу, ногам. Только благодаря силе духа и страху унижения Гарри не потерял сознание там, где стоял, пускай скачки через вселенные оправдывали его слабость.

Его ноги дрожали, готовые предать липовую уверенность Гарри, когда приятная холодная ладонь накрыла его руку, предлагая поддержку. Гарри посмотрел на подошедшего к нему Тома и немного взволновался от оказанного внимания, чувствуя, как горячка начала жечь голову ещё сильнее, когда он отвёл взгляд от красивого лица.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Почти смешно, что даже в такой невероятной ситуации гормоны находили способ вывести Гарри из себя.

— Конечно, тебе следует как можно скорее отправиться в больничное крыло, — незнакомый мужчина, имени которого Гарри всё ещё не узнал, похоже, обрёл самообладание. — Одному Мерлину известно, как переход в другую вселенную повлиял на твой организм. Том, ты не возражаешь провести его? Я должен уйти предупредить директора, это срочно.

Больничное крыло? Гарри открыл рот возразить, но смутно подумал, что его тело сейчас горело без понятной на то причины, и закрыл. Румянец на его лице (разве что в иной ситуации) определённо появился не из-за привлекательного парня, державшего его за руку. Он чувствовал жар на своей шее, в груди, а его кожу покалывало изнутри. Хотя он никогда не любил врачей или медсёстер, всё же предположил, что волшебные целители могли быть не таким уж плохими? Его вправду следовало осмотреть.

***

Перед тем как с треском аппарировать, Люпин сказал то, что Том очень не хотел считать необходимостью — теперь в их дело ввяжется директор Дамблдор. Старик начнёт интересоваться, почему ему раньше ничего не сообщили о дневнике, и Люпин придумает удобную ему ложь, негативно отражавшуюся на репутации Тома. Насколько утомительным будет их разговор? Том закатил глаза. Единственное хорошее во всём этом - это возможность пройтись с Гарри в одиночестве.

Гарри лихорадило, розовые пятна на коже показывались за волосами. Том внимательно сузил глаза, исследуя красную дорожку сыпи, лежавшую вдоль его затылка к шее. Он взял свою палочку.

— Профессор Люпин только что аппарировал недалеко от замка; нам с тобой придётся идти, но это не далеко.

Том почувствовал что-то странное внутри Гарри, нечто подобное распространению вируса, но не столь незаметное. Сложные целительные чары пока не входили в его арсенал заклинаний, но у него был опыт с исцелением телесных повреждений. Молча концентрируясь, он махнул палочкой у лица Гарри, умело стирая свидетельства его предыдущих битв, отбеливая тёмные пятна, зашивая разбитую губу. Единственная травма, которую Том не мог исправить — самая странная: зазубренный порез на лбу, похожий на молнию, но мадам Помфри наверняка с ним справиться. Такой уровень магии принёс бы ему самую высокую оценку по Чарам, и немного обидно, что Гарри был слишком не осведомлён с этим, дабы по достоинству оценить талант Тома.

— Ходить можешь, или тебе нужна помощь? — спросил Том, крепче сжимая ладонь Гарри в своей. — Я могу слевитировать тебя, если хочешь.

— Нет! — тут же воскликнул Гарри. — То есть не стоит, иначе это будет… унизительно. Я могу ходить, — объяснил Гарри, смотря перед собой, игнорируя болезненный жар под своей футболкой и на секунду сжимая руку Тома в ответ. — Видишь? В полном порядке. 

Резкое сопротивление удивило Тома, вызывая раздражение. Хм. Он мог проигнорировать порыв упрямства на пока — Гарри только что пересёк пространство и время, узнал, что его родители живы, и стал свидетелем нескольких проявлений магии за очень короткое время. Со временем он привыкнет, как только его вылечат и приведут в порядок. Тем не менее, несмотря на все старания Тома помочь Гарри, тот вёл себя очень неблагодарно, отказываясь от помощи Тома.

Он последовал по тропе склона бок о бок с Гарри, облегченно замечая, что его друг видел Хогвартс, а значит, был волшебником. Меловой сланец хрустел под их ботинками. Они шли медленнее, чем Тому хотелось — у Гарри было слабое состояние. Но это ненадолго, предположил Том. Он выглядел живучим. Его тело было в тонусе, без сомнений благодаря футбольным тренировкам. Гарри выглядел сильным, но определённо недоедал. Его вид напомнил Тому его собственное телосложение в середине лета в приюте. Они с Гарри были одного роста, что удивило Тома, но он не стал думать об этом слишком долго. Со временем они смогут стать равными не только физически. Учить Гарри будет интересно.

— Эм. Как… как ты думаешь, что случится со мной дальше? Этот человек упомянул моих родителей, но…

Опять по старинке. Гарри заберут родители, само собой.

— Профессор Люпин предупредит директора Дамблдора. Я не могу утверждать, что случится дальше, но думаю, что они свяжутся с твоими родителями. Если их можно так называть. То есть, если их можно так называть на данный момент.

Ага, так вот как сиротам об этом говорят.

— Не хочу прозвучать как дурак, но я беспокоюсь о том, как они отреагируют, — его лицо прорезала лёгкая ухмылка, тут же стёршаяся с лица.

— Что ж, они наверняка будут рады тебя увидеть. Я просто немного параноик, ты знаешь. А после этого, думаю, тебя подготовят к началу учебного года в Хогвартсе осенью.

***

Гарри почувствовал себя глупцом за то, что уже посчитал их родителями, когда единственное, что их связывало, это кровные узы и больше ничего. Он с младенчества понял, что кровь ничего не значила, а концепт «семьи» всегда оставался концептом. Он просто подумал, предположил, что, может быть… очевидно, не должен был. Даже если они живы, технически Гарри для них незнакомец. Зачем им брать на себя опеку над взрослым мальчиком-подростком? В конце концов, он ходячий набор психологических проблем.

Он какое-то время молчал, обдумывая.

— Просто было бы неплохо с ними встретиться, вот и всё. Я ничего от них не жду.

Гарри посмотрел на замок, уже чувствуя себя изнеможённым, но не так сильно, как ожидал. Несмотря на лихорадку-горячку, в его конечностях теплилась дополнительная энергия, подобная странному электрическому шоку.

Он никогда не размышлял об учёбе в Хогвартсе. Да и как у него это получится? Даже если его родители были волшебниками в этой вселенной, он же не был наделён магией с рождения. Он был рождён… как Том их называл? Маглом, да? Могло ли это измениться, когда он перешёл? Впрочем, даже если он превратился в волшебника…

— Каким, чёрт возьми, образом я наверстаю пять лет учёбы за одно лето? — слабо спросил Гарри, зная, что непременно постарается. Но даже в таком случае он не мог не представлять, как сильно облажается в первый же день учёбы. Следующую пару месяцев ему придётся не сводить глаз с учебников и постоянно практиковаться, если он желает догнать своих одногодок.

— Само собой я помогу тебе, — заверил его Том. — Не говорю, что это будет легко. Меня тоже воспитывали маглы. Я знаю, какого это — переходить в совершенно другой мир, хотя не так буквально, как ты. Но, уверен, ты сам убедишься в том, какой я отличный учитель. А, вот мы и пришли.

Гарри полегчало от обещания Тома научить его, не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого — хотя самоуверенное заявление Тома касательно его «отличного» преподавательства вынудило Гарри приподнять брови. Немного задиристо с его стороны, и Гарри уже намеревался посмеяться над его самовосхвалением, но его тут же обезоружило очередное магическое шоу, а следом — Хогвартс.

Том открыл главные врата без слов и каких-либо движений. Зал, в который Том его завёл, был столь огромен, что в него поместился бы дом Дурслей; зажжённые факелы на стенах отбрасывали приятный оранжевый свет на всю комнату. Взгляд Гарри метался от лестницы к огромной дубовой двери справа от него, открытой, представлявшей, наверное, Большой Зал, судя по четырём длинным, большим столам. Он смутно вспомнил рассказы Тома о распределении учеников на разные факультеты, и знал, что Том учился на Слизерене. Но Гарри сбивала с толку сама необходимость распределения. Если факультеты не делились на конкретные кафедры, разве не логично было бы их объединить?

Ему не дали много времени осмотреться, когда Том уже вёл его в другой коридор. Гарри не мог прекратить смотреть по сторонам: все студенты были одеты в странные мантии, выстланные разными цветами; каменные стены забиты говорящими, двигающимися картинами; через окна было видно ухоженную лужайку, а вдалеке — огромный тёмный лес.

Всё это казалось слишком… волшебным, чтобы быть правдой. Глупая мысль, конечно. Он был в мире, где магия существовала, видел её своими собственными глазами и всё ещё не верил, что это была реальность, а не сон. Внезапный страх схватил его за горло; а что если это сон? Вдруг он в секундах от пробуждения в своей кровати, а полицейские с минуты на минуту ворвутся к нему в комнату и заберут с собой?

Во время их недолгой прогулки Гарри был слишком отвлечён своим окружением и мыслями, чтобы разговаривать. Том привёл его в большую комнату с кучей кушеток, ни одна из которых не была занята, и Гарри заметил женщину, одетую в старомодный костюм медсестры. Она удивлённо взглянула на них.

— Доброе утро, Том, — сказала женщина, подходя к ним, уже оценивая общий вид Гарри. Под её пристальным взглядом Гарри бездумно придвинулся ближе к Тому, пока она доставала свою волшебную палочку. — Ты здесь ради друга, я полагаю?

***

— Да, мэм, — ответил Том и поднял вверх свои сжатые вместе ладони, выражая благодарность. — Это длинная история, но я уверен, что Вы и так знаете.

Она наклонила голову, неодобрительно смотря на него.

— Да, и немного от тебя самого, Том. Любит же экспериментировать с чем не следует, балбес, — в её суровости просвечивалась материнская игривость, и Том одарил её дерзкой улыбкой.

— Ничего незаконного, уверяю.

Двери за их спинами резко открылись, направляя лёгкий недобрый ветерок на шею Тома. Ему не хватило времени обернуться, когда его строго позвал по имени волшебник, которого Том ненавидел всем, что у него было.

— Директор, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к пронзительным голубым глазам и длинному, крючковатому носу. Дамблдор смотрел на него не моргая. В его глазах не было привычного блеска милосердия. Над очками-полумесяцами его взгляд перебежал от Тома к ничего не понимающему Гарри, недолго его осматривая. Дамблдор снова заговорил интонацией жестокого, спокойного тирана:

— Пойдём со мной, Том.

Том держал дыхание до ухода директора, а затем медленно выдохнул, прожигая спину старика злым взглядом, и пошёл следом. Его медленные шаги звучали как часы, луной отражаясь по ламинату. Он хотел рассказать Дамблдору, что ничего не случилось, что всё в порядке, но его уши и щёки слегка покраснели. Он не мог позволить себе взглянуть на Гарри, в итоге незаметно наслав на коридор заглушку.

— Объяснись, Том, — мрачно сказал Дамблдор.

— Объясниться в чём?

— Том, со всем уважением, я не думаю, что мне нужно уточнять.

Том слегка наклонил голову к плечу, нахмурился и посмотрел Дамблдору в глаза.

— Я нашёл его уже таким, сэр. Бедняга, кажется, совсем растерян. Могу ли я вернуться к нему?

В ответ на это Том почувствовал странное вторжение в свою голову, спровоцированное Дамблдором, несомненно, с целью покопошиться в его воспоминаниях. Легилименция! На ученике! Том рефлекторно воспротивился атаке, отчаянно борясь с разумом, крепко удерживая в руке палочку. Битва длилась недолго, и, к его собственному изумлению, Том победил.

— Профессор! — почти выкрикнул Том, борясь с желанием проклясть директора прямо здесь.

— Что ты наделал, Том? — потребовал Дамблдор.

Суровый взгляд директора прожигал его с огромной высоты, напоминая Тому об их первой встрече. Тогда Том был маленьким, тощим и слабым. Он не знал о мире, который должен был знать с рождения, и был уязвлён нелепыми предостережениями Дамблдора. Такие дураки, как Дамблдор, настаивали на морали и сострадании, не задумываясь о том, как эти концепции ослабляли истинную силу человека. Он издевался над Томом, когда нашёл украденные вещи в его потёртой, изгаженной тараканами игрушечной коробке, в которой находилось всё, что у него было, и заставил его вернуть вещи грязным, недостойным детям, у которых он по праву утащил их.

После той встречи их отношениям не было спасения; в тот момент, за одну секунду времени, когда он почувствовал себя уязвимым и беспомощным, Том решил ненавидеть Дамблдора до его последнего вдоха.

— Я не сделал ничего плохого, сэр, — сказал он, шипя на последнем слоге.

— Это он тебя подбил?

Том растеряно приоткрыл рот и сузил глаза.

— Кто? Гарри Поттер?

Упала странная пауза. Дамблдор значительно смягчился, и внезапно Том почувствовал, что это ещё не конец, что Дамблдор заподозрил его в чём-то, чего Том не совершал. Это что-то новенькое.

— Где ты нашёл дневник? 

Том взглянул на Люпина, почтительно стоящего у входа, как низкорослая свинья. Замечательно. Он должен был прийти к Слизнорту вместо него пару месяцев назад.

— Во время зимних каникул, в комнате на седьмом этаже какая-то сила подбросила мне его. Когда я в нём написал, он написал мне в ответ. Мне нечего скрывать, профессор.

— Ты должен был немедленно прийти ко мне, Том. Дневник мог быть проклят. Ты действительно думаешь, что ты настолько сообразительный и остроумный, что можешь не советоваться со своим директором?

Прикусив щеку, Том отвёл взгляд, поражаясь, как Дамблдор пришёл к вердикту, что успел заслужить уважение Тома. Это не могло продолжаться дальше. Нацепляя на лицо фальшивую маску, Том подавил свою гордыню и посмотрел на Дамблдора, обманчиво блестя глазами.

— Прошу, директор. Я не хотел причинять никакого вреда и не причинил. Взгляните на него. Просто поговорите с Гарри.

***

Гарри чуть не бросился на дверь, когда высокий серьёзный мужчина в ярко-зелёной мантии без лишних предупреждений зашёл в комнату. Было в нём что-то неправильное, но Гарри пока не мог выразить словами, что именно, и, тем не менее, это отчётливое чувство покалывало его кожу как статический заряд. Когда он посмотрел на него, он почти сжался под давкой взгляда старика, хотя казалось, что его возмущение было направленно не на Гарри.

— Подойди, дорогой, — тихо сказала ему медсестра, когда старик (Гарри предположил, что это и был директор) увёл Тома с собой.

Том ведь не попадёт из-за него в неприятности, да? Гарри смотрел, как он уходил, не глядя на Гарри, к дверному проёму поговорить с директором наедине. Когда Гарри усадили на край кушетки, он держал шею вытянутой так, чтобы отчасти видеть спину своего друга, хотя он не мог слышать ни единого слова из их разговора. Он тревожно подумал, что Тома каким-то образом могли обвинить абсолютно за всё в их общей опасной операции — а всё из-за Гарри.

— Хм-м, как странно, — медсестра отвлекла его, пока делала что-то своей волшебной палочкой, и Гарри не сразу заметил яркий золотой свет, текущий вдоль его тела, оттенённый зелёным по краю.

— Простите, а что странно? — он неуверенно спросил, пока медсестра одарила его не менее сконфуженным взглядом.

— Этот свет, видишь ли, должен быть полностью зелёным и подсвечивать повреждённые участки красным.

— Но он золотой, — сказал Гарри, и она кивнула, выглядя ещё более запутанной.

— Были редкие случаи, когда сердцевина волшебника была настолько сильной, что изменяла цвет, но не настолько же сильно! Я никогда не видела такого ослепительного свечения у людей твоего возраста.

— То есть, «моего возраста»?

— Ну, в основном, — медленно сказала медсестра, — такой высокий уровень силы сердцевины можно увидеть только в маленьких детях, которые проходят через самый важный этап своего развития. Но даже у них не всегда настолько яркий свет! У тебя были проблемы с магией в последнее время, дорогой? Проблемы с контролем и тому подобное?..

— Эм, — Гарри моргнул, быстро соображая, как лучше сказать этой женщине, что раньше он не обладал магией, и не обеспечить её сердечным приступом. Очевидно, что она и без того была в замешательстве.

— Не беспокойся, Поппи, — сказал голос прямо за спиной Гарри, пугая его так сильно, что он почти свалился с кровати. В то же время огромное окно за спиной Гарри громко треснуло, покрывая стекло длинным толстым шрамом. Директор выглядел совершенно не удивлённым, махнул палочкой в своей руке на окно, и трещина тут же исчезла. — Я могу заверить вас, что наш юный гость в добром здравии, если это единственная удручающая вас странность в его случае.

Гарри осторожно посмотрел на высокого пожилого мужчину, сразу отмечая, как смягчилось его поведение. Пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз немного тревожил его, но у директора было хорошее настроение. Гарри посмотрел на Тома, неспокойно стоящего за директором, надеясь, что всё обошлось. Он будет чувствовать себя ужасно виноватым, если Тома обвинят и накажут вместо него. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Гарри директору, не забывая о манерах и вытягивая вперёд руку для приветствия. — Я Гарри Поттер. Извините, что вломился в Вашу школу.

Человек, которого Том ранее назвал профессором Люпином, стоял в стороне и выглядел очень веселым, заставляя Гарри предположить, что он сделал что-то невероятно глупое. Разве волшебники не пожимали друг другу руки? Но директор лишь улыбнулся и потряс руку Гарри удивительно сильной хваткой.

— Раз знакомству, Гарри, — ответил директор, выглядя довольным по какой-то причине. — Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор, я директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, как, я уверен, Том уже рассказал тебе из вашей длительной переписки.

— Ему ведь ничего не грозит, да? — быстро спросил Гарри, глядя на Тома. — Не то чтобы он заставил меня прийти сюда. _Я_ был тем, кто перешёл, и, кроме того, дневник действительно спас мне жизнь, и…

— Думаю, я хорошо его отсчитал, а помимо этого никто никак не будет наказан, — заверил его директор и добавил более серьёзно, глядя на Гарри поверх очков-полумесяцев: — И уж точно не ты.

Гарри отвёл свой взгляд, неудобно поменяв вес с ноги на ногу, отчего-то боясь, что этот человек каким-то образом узнал о его жизни _до_ перехода. Том ведь не рассказал ему, правда? 

— Это… это хорошо. Но теперь, учитывая, что я здесь, что случится дальше? Переход, эм, был незапланированным.

— Начнём мы вот с чего. Профессор Люпин сообщил мне, что у тебя есть родственники в этом мире, которые очень хотят увидеть тебя, — сказал Директор, пока челюсть Гарри удивлённо полетела вниз. В тот же момент двери, которые были слегка приоткрыты, громко распахнулись, представляя пару — мужчину и женщину, стоявших на пороге с одинаково бледными лицами.

— Ах, я на минутку, Гарри, — извинился директор и подошёл к паре — оба пришедших замерли при виде Гарри точно так же, как и он сам. Представший мужчина мог выглядеть как Гарри в будущем, а эту женщину он видел только на фотографиях.

Это, несомненно, его родители — Джеймс и Лили Поттер.


	6. Chapter 6

Внезапно, Гарри остался один в кровати. Медсестра покинула его, а все остальные посетители коллективно решили кучковаться в сторонке, когда двое незнакомцев подошли к нему после недолгого разговора с Дамблдором.

Что делать? Паника сразу схватила его за горло. Как ему вообще действовать? Гарри слишком шокирован, чтобы правильно понять, как же он себя чувствовал, пока хаотичный вихрь эмоций в его груди просто лежал на дне, тяжело сдавливая рёбра.

Джеймс, его отец, выглядел настолько ошарашенным видом Гарри, словно тот был упавшей с неба звездой, пойманной в стеклянную бутылку и подаренной ему на день рождения. Лили, его мать, была на грани слёз, но доблестно держала самообладание, когда столкнулась лицом к лицу с сыном, которого потеряла пятнадцать лет назад.

Гарри в растерянности смотрел на них. Если раньше он думал, что ходил во сне, то сейчас он это ещё и чувствовал, стоя напротив призраков прошлого, которого у него не было. Живые, прямо как он.

— Эм, — Гарри нервно провёл рукой по волосам, неуверенный, что сказать. Ничто в жизни не подготовило его к такой ситуации. Он даже не знал, что им от него нужно, помимо встречи с ним. Возможно, этого достаточно (даже если эта мысль оставляла болезненную трещину в его груди). — Здравствуйте. Я… ну, я Гарри, хотя уверен, что вы уже знаете. П-приятно с вами познакомиться, хотя я не думал, что когда-либо смогу.

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — Джеймс одарил его ослепительной улыбкой, Лили была слишком переполнена эмоциями, чтобы как-то ответить, и до боли крепко сжала ладонь мужа в своей — не то чтобы он был против. — Мы тоже очень рады с тобой познакомиться.

— О, хорошо… — Гарри колебался, прежде чем тихо признаться: — Я рад. Я не знал, хотели вы меня вообще видеть или нет, если честно. То есть. Я, по сути, незнакомец, и я н-не хотел беспокоить вас, или…

Прежде чем он успел сказать что-то ещё, Лили всхлипнула и практически бросилась на него, и Гарри — который раньше не испытывал ничего подобного: ни тепла маминого объятия, ни её запаха, ни её успокаивающего голоса, — мог только сморгнуть свои слёзы, пока пара рук вокруг него говорила намного больше, чем слова.

Да, это его родители, и, несмотря на пятнадцать лет, потерянных во времени, его всё ещё хотели и любили, безвозмездно.

Когда мама отстранилась от Гарри, она обхватила его лицо руками, а её заплаканные глаза источали непередаваемую радость.

— Посмотри на себя, — поражённо прошептала она. — Так похож на отца.

— Даже причёской, к сожалению, — лукаво добавил Джеймс, с нежностью взъерошивая и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы Гарри. Гарри улыбался и думал, что его щёки вот-вот лопнут от переполняющей его радости. — А очки какие! Вижу, своё блестящее чувство стиля ты перенял от своего старика.

Лили отчётливо прыснула, но была слишком занята сыном, чтобы спохватиться.

— Ох, Гарри, мы столько хотим рассказать тебе. И спросить, конечно! Альбус объяснил всё достаточно ясно, но не всю историю, я не думаю. Ты взял что-нибудь с собой из, эм, другого мира? — она повернулась к мужу. — У нас есть свободная комната? Ты освободишь свой кабинет, да? Ты всё равно им почти не пользуешься.

— Ладно, но ты пойдёшь с ним за покупками, — согласился Джеймс. — Я уже не доверяю себе покупать что-либо в Косом Переулке после тех поющих часов, Мерлин, чем я только думал….

— Я… простите, свободная комната? — Гарри ошеломлённо перебил их, и они удивлённо посмотрели на него.

— Конечно, — сказала Лили. — Это будет твоя спальня. Ты… ты ведь хотел бы жить с нами? Если нет, мы…

— Да! — выпалил Гарри, ощущая, как пылали щёки, а его бурная реакция вызвала пару смешков. — То есть да, я-я был бы не против.

***

Пока сцена семейного воссоединения проигрывалась перед ним, Том медленно опустился на ближайшую койку. Та стояла достаточно низко к полу, вынуждая Тома согнуть его ноги под неудобным углом, но он был слишком поглощён представшим зрелищем, чтобы заметить онемение в икрах. Первоначальное отвращение к семье Гарри постепенно затухало, затмеваясь неверием. Смех, ласковые слова и шутки. Привязанность, острота и прикосновения. Троица воссоединилась мгновенно. Разве такими должны быть семьи?

Том не знал. Потребление телевизора с детства вынудило его верить, что именно этого все хотят — прекрасную мать, беспечного отца и красивого храброго сына. Это первый раз, когда он стал свидетелем собрания целой, полной и счастливой семьи не в телевизоре. Возможно, поэтому он не мог понять слёзы Поттеров. Том, к его великому везению, был наделён независимостью, и никогда не привязывался ни к одному человеку. Это пуля, от которой он с радостью уклонился, решил Том, смотря на клан Поттеров.

Это разрушило его надежды на лето, хотя чего он, собственно, ожидал? Что Гарри переехал бы с ним в Лондон? Те маглы, с которыми он жил, уже имели восемь детей, их дом был ужасен, а молодняк редко кормили. Том достал свой дневник из мантии. Возможно, если тот всё ещё сохранил свою функцию, то он сможет переписываться с Гарри.

— Это будет твоя спальня. Ты… ты ведь хотел бы жить с нами? Если нет, мы…

— Да! — Гарри прервал Лили, его щёки пылали. Его родители хохотали над реакцией сына. — То есть да, я-я был бы не против.

— В таком случае…

Отец Гарри остановился на полуслове, прерванный открытием дверей больничного крыла. Человек, который вошёл, — тот, кого Том видел только в газетах: министр магии, Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Высокий старик, альбинос, близкий по возрасту с Дамблдором, его седая борода была аккуратно вычесана, а волосы коротко подстрижены на висках. Одетый в угольные тёмные одежды, сопровождаемый щелчком каблука по камню, он резко остановился в нескольких футах от директора.

Держа руки за спиной, он скривил губы в чём-то, отдалённо похожем на улыбку. Немецкий акцент слабо улавливался в его словах, когда он говорил:

— Ах, простите меня. Надеюсь, я не перебиваю ничего важного?

— К сожалению, перебиваете, министр, — вежливо сказал Дамблдор. Между ними существовала определённая напряжённость, густая в воздухе, словно туман. — Но поскольку Вы здесь, скажите нам: чем мы обязаны Вашему прибытию?

— Боюсь, что наши цензоры уловили сильный всплеск магии возле Хогсмида, — сообщил министр. — И сигнал привёл меня, — его взгляд остановился на Гарри, — сюда.

Тишина ясно говорила с Томом. Не в полномочиях Министерства было вмешиваться в дела Хогвартса. Это должно быть то, чего Дамблдор опасался в случае Тома — что он был в заговоре с несанкционированными шпионами министра. В школе сейчас находились агенты? Это беспокоило Тома, и только из-за этой проблемы он чувствовал себя наравне с Дамблдором, говорившим со сдержанным негодованием:

— Я не помню, чтобы одобрял подобные меры, министр.

— Я не помню, чтобы спрашивал, Альбус.

Министр крутанулся на месте, перемещая взгляд на Тома. Однако вместо того, чтобы посмотреть на него в ответ, глаза Тома задержались на дневнике, округляясь от горького осознания. Когда министр оторвался от Риддла, переключая своё внимание на Гарри, Том временно потерял равновесие. Это было пугающе знакомое чувство, и Тому потребовалась минута, чтобы прийти в себя; в это время министр дружелюбно сказал Гарри:

— Как дела?

Том сжал полы своей мантии, сминая ткань крепкой, яростной хваткой.

Министр — мастер-легилимент.

***

Когда глаза министра встретились с глазами Гарри, это вызвало у него очень странное ощущение — словно его видели насквозь. Или, если точнее, как будто его обыскивали. Новое чувство вызвало холодок в позвоночнике.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — тем не менее спокойно ответил Гарри, отказываясь поддаваться тревоге. — Есть ли что-то, чего Вы хотели, мистер…

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, министр магии, — сказал мужчина с недобрым блеском в глазах, и пускай тот не понравился Гарри, он был слишком горд, чтобы отвести взгляд первым. Да хоть королевой Англии назвался бы — Гарри всё равно. — А вы?

— Гарри Поттер.

— Ах, — министр кивнул, как будто это отвечало на все его вопросы. — Довольно интересно… поразительно, как ваши родители смогли держать Вас в секрете в течение пятнадцати лет, когда хорошо известно, что Вы погибли в младенчестве. Если только нет другого объяснения Вашего внезапного... появления?

«Он знает», — подумал Гарри в изумлении от тонко завуалированного вопроса. Гриндельвальд всё ещё изгибал губы в этой едва улыбающейся (насмехающейся?) манере. «Откуда он знает? Как он узнал?»

— Есть ли смысл в Вашем допросе, Геллерт? — резко спросил Дамблдор, возвращая внимание министра на себя. — Я уверен, что Вы уже знаете о его обстоятельствах.

— Действительно, — кивнул Гриндельвальд, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — И я полагаю, что для Вас было бы благоразумнее, мистер Поттер, посетить Министерство, как только сможете, для собственного здоровья и безопасности. Думаю, Отдел Тайн точно поможет нам справиться с Вашим затруднением.

Именно тогда Гарри почувствовал руку на своём плече, когда отец тонко оттолкнул его себе за спину и вместе с женой встал перед Гарри.

— При всём уважении, министр, — сказала Лили спокойным и размеренным тоном, пока яростный огонь в её глазах рассказывал совершенно другую историю. — Вы должны спросить разрешения у его родителей на любой такой визит, видя, что он всё ещё несовершеннолетний.

— Он находится в уникальном стечении обстоятельств, — вежливо ответил Гриндельвальд. — Хотя я уверен, что любой анализ крови укажет на Вас, как на его мать, Лили, дело в том, что мальчик не зарегистрирован ни в каких документах, ни в Министерстве, ни в магловском правительстве. Он просто не существует как личность в нашем мире. Теоретически, я мог бы заявить, что он является собственностью Министерства.

Возмущение тотчас озарилось в комнате, как одно, громкое. Джеймс почти схватился за свою палочку.

— Даже думать не сме…

Лили схватила запястье мужа, держа его в узде, прежде чем тот смог бы закончить свою мысль. Он разозлился ещё больше, но держал рот на замке, не говоря то, что могло бы сыграть в пользу Гриндельвальда.

— Теоретически, Вы могли бы, — холодно согласилась Лили. — И, теоретически, я могу подать на Вас в суд, что создаст очень неприятное публичное зрелище, которого, я уверена, мы все хотим избежать, не так ли, министр?

Довольное выражение лица Гриндельвальда не изменилось, но его ледяной взгляд затмевал слабый след улыбки на губах, когда он повернулся к Дамблдору.

— Как видите, мои руки связаны, Геллерт, — помотал головой Дамблдор, совсем не сожалея об этом.

— Да ну? — резко заметил министр. — Ты ведь понимаешь, какая будет выгода, если мальчик пойдёт со мной, Альбус… живая связь с другой вселенной! Новые возможности…

— Будут соответствовать твоей политической повестке дня, я уверен, — прервал директор. — Увы, но родители мальчика уже решили.

Гриндельвальд долго молчал, перебегая взглядом между Гарри и дневником в руке Тома, а затем пронзительно посмотрел на Тома, говоря:

— Я бы позаботился об этом, будь я на твоём месте.

С лёгким поклоном всем находящимся в комнате, всё ещё держа руки за спиной и не нарушая прямую осанку, министр ушёл, и лишь резкость шага выдавала его неудовлетворённость. Тёмная магия развевалась позади него, исчезая следом в дверном проёме.

Гарри опустился на кровать с измученным вздохом, а давление, о котором он даже не догадывался, камнем свалилось с его плеч. Он с недоумением посмотрел на всех.

— Что это было?

***

С уходом министра ушёл и последний кусок силы духа Тома. Он повернулся к Гарри и вытянул:

— Он прочитал твои мысли.

Дамблдор вздохнул и покачал головой, развевая свою большую белую бороду.

— Гриндельвальд, пожалуй, самый опытный из легилиментов в мире, но тревожит то, что это один из его наименее угрожающих навыков. Боюсь, что теперь мы должны быть вдвойне осторожны.

— Его нужно остановить, — сказал Том. Он посмотрел на шокированного Гарри, нуждавшегося в поддержке. Том понял, что сейчас мог намного быстрее получить расположение семьи Поттеров и их сына. — Он говорил о Гарри так, будто он чья-то собственность!

Навевает старые воспоминания. Том покраснел от вспыхнувшего давнего презрения. Он презирал Корону и презирал Министерство Магии. Возьми мальчика, брось его в новый дом, позволь семье идиотов мешаться и ныть о том, какой он страшный, и как его странное поведение пугает соседей. Снова, и снова, и снова.

— Не беспокойтесь, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор, обращаясь к Поттерам. — Я гарантирую, что буду защищать Гарри в меру своих возможностей.

Отец Гарри поднялся с кушетки, подчёркивая своё недовольство крепко сжатыми кулаками.

— Парень прав. Мы не можем жить за баррикадами, мы должны встретиться с этим лицом к лицу.

— Я понимаю твоё горе, Джеймс, — сочувственно сказал Дамблдор. — Я прошу, чтобы вы доверяли моему суждению. Гриндельвальд не забудет эту встречу, — директор медленно моргал, затем подошёл к окну, держа руки за спиной, как министр. — То, что должно произойти, произойдёт. Но сейчас не время действовать.

***

Есть волшебники, которые умели читать мысли? Гарри сразу почувствовал себя ужасно некомфортно. Так вот что означал его напряжённый взгляд. Значило ли это, что министр увидел всё, включая то, что он сделал с Харви? Его начало мутить от догадок, что министр попробует использовать это против него, особенно теперь, когда у него появились родители, семья; им не нужно знать, насколько у него всё плохо с психикой. Они заслуживали лучшего, чем быть обременёнными психами больного на голову пятнадцатилетки.

Гарри понял, как долго чувствовал, что жил сам по себе, когда яростная защита Тома и его родителей лишила его дара речи. Он никогда раньше не заставлял кого-то за него вступаться или даже быть оскорблёнными за его счёт, когда его чмырили, но внезапно аж четыре человека были обеспокоены его благополучием и не собирались передавать его какому-то безликому правительству. Его взгляд задержался на Томе, Гарри чувствовал прилив благодарности за то, что именно он нашёл дневник, а не кто-то другой.

— Полагаю, что пока мы не можем ничего сделать, — Лили первая нарушила тишину после заявления Дамблдора, кладя руку на плечо Гарри и обнадёживающе сжимая её. Она улыбнулась. — Всё в порядке, Гарри. С нами ты в безопасности.

— Я знаю, — рефлекторно ответил Гарри, слегка удивлённый, как легко он ощущал себя с двумя людьми, которые должны были быть незнакомцами. Они нашли общий язык так быстро, что он не мог не думать, что именно судьба помогла им обрести друг друга.

— Ну что ж, — Дамблдор добродушно сказал ему. — Думаю, что ты хотел бы пойти домой с родителями, поэтому я вас больше не задерживаю. Уверен, что мы снова увидимся в Хогвартсе в начале учебного года.

— Что? Правда? — спросил Гарри, несколько поражённый. — Но я не знаю никакой магии! Я буду слишком отставать от остальных!

— Конечно, мы сделаем некоторые исключения в этом отношении и поможем тебе как можно быстрее наверстать упущенное, хотя, разумеется, это потребует значительных усилий с твоей стороны, — мягко ответил директор, переводя взгляд на Тома. — И я подозреваю, что ты уже нашёл себе личного наставника. Это будет хорошим упражнением для вас обоих. Боюсь, Том настолько опередил своих одногодок, что школьная программа ему уже надоедает.

Гарри вздохнул и облегчённо улыбнулся, вставая и беря дневник, брошенный им ранее на кровать. Он подошёл к Тому, по какой-то причине немного нервничая.

Если бы Том не нашёл дневник, он, вероятно, не был бы здесь сейчас. Он всё ещё торчал бы в адской дыре, и кто знает, что с ним стало бы. Легко сказать спасибо чернилам на бумаге, сложно, когда сталкиваешься с написавшим эти слова человеком лично.

Поэтому Гарри сказал ему:

— Ты не против приезжать к нам на лето? — он мельком посмотрел на родителей: его мама одобрительно улыбалась, а отец показывал пальцы вверх. Чувствуя себя слегка смущённым, Гарри повернулся к Тому. — Так как мне понадобится репетитор, и всё такое… — он неловко замолк, не желая признаваться, что без Риддла ему будет одиноко, и что Том единственный настоящий друг, который у него когда-либо был.

***

Том не знал, как ответить. Гарри спросил, потому что желал компании Тома; его намерение благоговейно, мальчик искал покровительства и знаний Тома. С другой стороны, его родители — всего лишь послушные помощники, пытающиеся влиться в доверие своего нового сына. Для них Том — пешка, хитрый маленький манёвр, гарантирующий, что Гарри останется в их руках.

Ему это не нравилось, но если он хотел обыграть их в игре, то подойдёт только один ответ. Он улыбнулся, глядя в зелёные глаза Гарри.

— С радостью.

В течение двух дней после возвращения в магловский дом, и двух недель с тех пор, как он виделся с Гарри, Том понял, что его ответ был астрономическим преуменьшением.

Он бездельничал на скамье возле дома, цинично размышляя над иронией своего положения. Он провёл месяцы, знакомясь с волшебным лжежителем, — уверенный, что его собственная жизнь была лучше участи Гарри, — только для того, чтобы доставить упомянутого лжежителя во вселенную, в которой его мгновенно поддержала молодая пара и их многочисленные друзья. Гарри получил это, пока Том сидел здесь, напротив дома бродяг, делая всё возможное, чтобы избежать твердолобых мразей, живших в его комнате. Ебаный анекдот какой-то.

Его школьные перья были спрятаны от грязных рук маглов, так что Том достал из кармана шариковую ручку, задумчиво крутя её меж пальцев. Ещё немного рано писать Гарри — каникулы только начались. И он мог показаться отчаявшимся. Должен ли он написать первым?

Он с фырком покачал головой.

Откуда эти опасения? Конечно, он должен написать; Гарри, вероятно, ждал Тома, желал быть с ним, а не быть замкнутым в доме с новой семьёй. Гарри будет рад получить от него новое сообщение. Возвращение к маглам всегда влияло на уверенность Тома в худшую сторону.

Он удобней сел на скамью, развернул дневник и написал:

_«Как проходят твои занятия?»_

***

Введение Гарри в мир магии было не чем иным, как чудесным. От прибытия в его новый дом — выглядящий примерно так же живописно, как и любой уютный семейный домик: белый заборчик, красивый интерьер — до всего, чему Гарри успели научить. По утрам он просыпался в липком страхе от того, как быстро и масштабно перевернулась его жизнь. На второй день в своей новой спальне, которую Джеймс быстро отремонтировал для него, он пошёл с мамой купить кучи и кучи новой одежды и книг, а также магловских штучек, вроде радио и музыкальных компакт-дисков, и всего, чего он только хотел. Гарри тихо признался ей, что хотел бы посетить Косой Переулок вместе с Томом (к сожалению, она сразу начала ворчать об этом), так что они пока держались подальше от магического Лондона.

У него пока не было собственной палочки, но он часто практиковался с папиной или маминой, кто бы ни оказался дома в тот момент с возможностью научить его основам магии. Как на первом курсе. Только благодаря бесконечному изумлению и любопытству он не уставал от учебников, хотя части, где он мог собственноручно выполнять заклинания, являлись его любимыми, пускай не всегда шли по плану.

По словам его матери, которая, как Гарри позже узнал, была Главным Целителем в магической больнице, его магическая сердцевина ещё не закончила развиваться. Гарри понимал, о чём она, когда такие заклинания, как «Вингардиум Левиоса», выходили из-под контроля; однажды он попытался поднять книгу со стола и закончил тем, что слевитировал весь стол и разбил потолок. Его папа считал это дико забавным. Гарри — не особо.

Но помимо учёбы, его родители были… ну, слишком хороши для него. Очень быстро стало очевидно, что Лили — более уравновешенная ответственная женщина, и, хотя она обладала хорошим чувством юмора, она не такая весёлая, как папа, который постоянно что-то делал и никогда не уставал. Через своих родителей он познакомился со многими другими людьми, но человек, который выделялся больше всех, — был и оставался в настоящее время крёстным отцом Гарри. Каждый раз, когда Сириус Блэк и Джеймс Поттер собирались вместе, случалось что-то интересное.

— Ты можешь подняться выше, Гарри! — воскликнул Сириус, когда свершился первый полёт Гарри на метле. Полностью полагаться на свои инстинкты было естественно и удивительно, и он смог сделать несколько обходов вокруг широкого открытого заднего двора.

— Не поощряй его, — игриво отругала его Лили. — Если он влетит в дерево, я обвиню тебя.

— Не бойся, Гарри, давай чуть быстрее! — с энтузиазмом добавил Джеймс, пока Гарри радостно набирал скорость.

— Да, вот так! — выкрикнул Сириус. — Сделай нырок!

— Сириус!

— Сделай кувырок!

— Джеймс! Ради Бога, это его первый раз на метле!

Но, даже несмотря на то, что он прекрасно вписывался в новую семью, кое-чего, точнее _кое-кого_, не хватало.

Гарри следил за календарём, считая дни, когда Том наконец-то сможет приехать. Единственное, что мешало ему немедленно написать в тот же день, когда Том вернулся домой из Хогвартса, это гордость. Он не хотел показаться отчаявшимся (даже если он очень хотел увидеть его и понять, какого это — тусоваться с настоящим другом). Так что, к его большому облегчению, он увидел сообщение от Тома уже на второй день.

_«Как проходят твои занятия?» _Гарри был дома с родителями и Сириусом, когда прочитал сообщение, и его сердце пропустило удар.

_«Пока отлично. Я выучил пару заклинаний, хотя моя магия всё ещё развивается, поэтому результаты не всегда самые удачные»_, — написал он с нетерпением. — _«Могу показать тебе. Ты сейчас свободен? Не хочешь приехать?»_

***

_«Хочу, но я не подключён к каминной сети»_. Это ненавязчивый способ попросить Гарри организовать транспорт. Если бы Том не заработал дисциплинарное предупреждение за своё весеннее рандеву, он бы пренебрёг политикой Министерства и сам аппарировал. Но, поскольку министр недавно напал на его разум, Том чувствовал опаску и совсем не был заинтересован разжигать их интерес мелочными провокациями.

Он знал, что Гарри что-нибудь придумает. Закрыв дневник, Том поспешил зайти в ненавистный дом, чтобы подготовиться к побегу. Два шага, и ему уже было противно. Пятилетка по имени Уэйн растянулся на полу, громко крича и стуча кулаками по грязной плитке. Никто не присматривал за этим идиотом? Желая уйти как можно скорее, Том оттолкнул ребёнка ногой, пододвигая его к стене, и обошёл перевёрнутую миску с хлопьями. Оставшийся путь к его комнате не скупился на разбросанные кусочки еды, но он аккуратно обходил их.

Его дверь широко открыта. Внутри двое молодых парней примерно его возраста погружены в видеоигру. Том с досадой понял, что один из них, Эрик Уэйли, сидел на его школьном чемодане. Был только один способ справиться с такими хитрыми козлами, как Эрик. Том выхватил контроллер из руки придурка и бросил на ковёр, вызывая протест обоих.

— Слезай с моего чемодана, — потребовал он.

— Эй! Я из-за тебя проиграл, Риддл, — выпалил Эрик, оскаливая верхние зубы.

— Мне плевать, — сказал Том, оттаскивая его от своей собственности.

В такие времена Том знал, что стоило лишь ударить чужое запястье, чтобы нарушить закон волшебников и вселить страх в приёмышей. Маглы так хрупки. Всё, что потребовалось, — это одно заклинание левитации, и он мог свободно делать всё, что хотел. Конечно, всем свидетелям стёрли память, но глубинный страх остался. Он достал свою сумку и забросил в неё пару книг, которые помогут ему в обучении Гарри. Не в состоянии выбрать между двумя из своих любимых текстов, он написал в дневнике:

_«Предпочитаешь Чары или Трансфигурацию?»_

***

— Каминная сеть? — сказал отец Гарри, когда он спросил об этом. — Ах, это потребует некоторых документов в Министерстве, чтобы договориться, так как он живёт с маглами. Как насчёт того, чтобы мы просто аппарировали? 

Гарри воодушевился этим. Он всегда хотел знать, как происходит аппарация с тех пор, как Том впервые упомянул о ней.

— Что, правда?

— Конечно, если я достаточно знаком с этим местом. Ты знаешь его адрес?

Гарри кивнул, слабо вспоминая название улицы в Брикстоне. К его облегчению, Джеймс, кажется, был знаком с местностью, хотя бы потому, что это был более проблемный район Лондона, если говорить о преступлениях волшебников. Магловские трущобы являлись подходящей средой для ведения сомнительного бизнеса и местом жительства подозрительных шаек.

Это не самая обнадёживающая информация. Том редко рассказывал о своей семейной жизни, но, если он жил в таком районе, это не было хорошим знаком. Гарри знал, как работала система опеки, будучи сиротой в юном возрасте. С некоторым дискомфортом Гарри понял, что, хотя он разделял с ним практически все аспекты своей жизни, Том почти ничего не рассказывал ему о себе.

Гарри посмотрел на дневник в своей руке с желанием написать ему, когда увидел его вопрос. _«Ты предпочитаешь Чары или Трансфигурацию?»_

Ему не нужно долго думать над этим.

_«Чары, определённо»._

Трансфигурация была неплохой. Например, сотворение предметов — очень полезная штука, но превращать крыс в чашки (хотя это необыкновенная вещь, которая ему никогда не наскучит) — это не то, что вызывало у него интерес, в отличие от умения заколдовывать ноги, разоружать противников или чинить вещи простым взмахом палочки.

_«Мы с папой будем через минуту»_, — написал Гарри, немного нервничая; частично из-за своего первого аппарирования (он верил, что Джеймс не облажается), но главным образом от скорой встречи с Томом.

Он мог чувствовать улыбку на своём лице, предвкушая встречу со своим другом, ставшим его самым настоящим спасителем. Странно думать, что Гарри так мало о нём знал, учитывая случившееся. Хорошо, что у него было целое лето это исправить.

Гарри захлопнул дневник и встал с дивана, пока отец ждал его, удивлённо наблюдая за нервными попытками Гарри пригладить свои волосы.

— Готов? — сказал Джеймс, протягивая руку Гарри, неловко взявшего его запястье. — Возьмись крепче. Теперь я должен предупредить тебя, что тебя может вырвать, когда мы доберемся туда, но, чем быстрее ты привыкнешь к этому, тем лучше.

— Погоди, меня вырвет? — Гарри повторил, встревоженный. После нескольких дней разлуки он действительно не хотел, чтобы первое, что Том увидел, это Гарри, блюющий в первый попавшийся мусорный бак. — Но…

Но, прежде чем Гарри смог закончить свою мысль, он внезапно почувствовал давление, надвигавшееся на него со всех сторон, и затем они исчезли.

***

Закрыв свой чемодан на кодовый замок, Том осмотрел свою сумку, проверяя, упакована ли она надлежащим образом. Всё нужное, чего у него не было, можно трансфигурировать: халаты, зубную щётку, все мелочи. Сидя спиной к тупым имбецилам и положив руки на сундук, он заметил сообщение от Гарри. _«Мы с папой будем через минуту»_. Так быстро. Гарри, видимо, очень хотел с ним увидеться. Том встал с места и подумал зайти в ванную, думая, успеет ли взять с собой одеколон раньше…

Удар.

Острая боль распространилась по задней части его шеи. Его толкнуло вперёд, но он вовремя поймал равновесие и в ярости повернулся к смелому хмурому взгляду Эрика.

— Думаешь, что можешь помыкать нами как хочешь? Ситуация изменилась с тех пор, как ты ушёл, приятель.

Оценивая внешность Эрика, Том мог видеть, что идиот имел в виду; из растянутой футболки показывались накачанные, мускулистые руки, полученные после часов тренировок, которые куда лучше было бы потратить на изучение здравого смысла. Другой подросток, всё ещё не тронутый пубертатным периодом, смотрел на обоих, немного зудя от возбуждения, но явно не готовый влезать в конфликт лично. Грязные маглы слишком высоко о себе возомнили, и Том с радостью поставит их на своё место.

Не теряя ни минуты на слова, Том ответил действием, нанося удар по губе Эрика. Он мгновенно залился кровью, и Эрик занёс руку для удара, встречая костяшками мягкую кожу возле правого глаза Тома. Они схватились друг за друга, дерясь и толкаясь, пытаясь одолеть другого. Эрик замахнулся и ударил его по ноге, вынуждая Тома упасть на пол — он больно ударился затылком, но успел вовремя откатиться от нового удара. Том встал на ноги и изо всех сил вонзился локтем в кишку Эрика, заставляя того попятиться. Это колебание позволило Тому прижать его к полу и с восторгом сдавить пальцами шею мальчика. Неразборчивые брызги летели изо рта поверженного дурака, заставляя Тома сильно желать, чтобы ему не пришлось ослаблять хватку, а взамен смотреть, как фиолетовое лицо постепенно белело бы. Но он должен остановиться.

Наклоняясь лицом к Эрику, Том крепко прижал его голову к полу, чтобы тот не дёргался. Улыбаясь, Том прошептал:

— Не трогай мои вещи, а то в следующий раз я тебя нахуй убью.

Медленно встав с него, Том посмотрел на уродскую картину лежавшего мальчика, отчаянно хватавшего ртом воздух. В качестве последнего оскорбления, он ударил его ногой в живот и забрал свою сумку, прежде чем выйти из дома.

Он вздрогнул, когда свет упал на его лицо, внезапно чувствуя, как болела его правая щека, куда Эрик нанёс свой самый сильный удар. Опасаясь, что там мог появиться синяк, Том хотел вернуться внутрь и посмотреть на себя в зеркало, но его остановил отчётливый «треск», эхом разнёсшийся по улице.

Как и обещал — через минуту.


	7. Chapter 7

Процесс аппарации гораздо неприятнее, чем он себе представлял. Гарри почувствовал сильное давление со всех сторон в тот момент, когда это произошло, как будто его протолкнули в узкую трубу. В течение доли секунды он не мог дышать: железные прутья стиснули его грудь, глазные яблоки хаотично вращались в глазницах, а барабанные перепонки больно вдавились в череп.

Но странные ощущения исчезли так же, как и появились, и Гарри приземлился на ноги, шатаясь, чувствуя себя просто ужасно. Джеймс смеялся, утешительно похлопывая его по спине.

— В порядке? — спросил папа, и после нескольких экстрасекунд самоубеждения в том, что его ноги на месте и что завтрак не подкатывал к горлу, Гарри кивнул. — Ты привыкнешь. Первый раз всегда худший.

Гарри решил поверить ему на слово и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем оглянуться на маленькую узкую улицу — дома маленькие, соседские дворы смешивались между собой, а проходы завалены всяким мусором. Гарри, одетый в магловскую одежду, не в обноски Дадли, отлично вписывался сюда со своими простыми джинсами и футболкой. Однако отец с его дорогим кардиганом, волшебными золотыми часами, служившими детектором тёмной магии, и блестящими туфлями — совсем другое дело.

— Есть идеи, в каком доме живёт твой друг? — весело спросил Джеймс, как будто не замечал взгляды людей, проходящих мимо них на улице. Гарри нервно шаркал ногами, глядя на цифры, написанные на дверях, пытаясь вспомнить, какая из них была нужной. Он заметил знакомую фигуру молодого человека, направлявшегося к ним в нескольких домах от них.

— Вот он, — Гарри указал на него отцу, уже идя вперёд встретить Тома на полпути, чувствуя нервное возбуждение, когда тот шёл навстречу. Он изо всех сил старался не улыбаться, как идиот, пока Том не подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри заметил красную метку, омрачавшую его красивую скулу, и в один момент его улыбка исчезла.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, глядя на образовавшийся синяк с беспокойством. — Что случилось с твоей щекой?

— О, это? — пренебрежительно ответил Том, указывая на неё. — Что я могу сказать? Иногда в доме становится немного шумно. Мой приёмный брат очень сильно хотел увидеть меня. Он торопился помочь мне распаковать вещи и случайно толкнул меня в стойку.

Гарри изо всех сил старался не кривиться, слушая (довольно ужасное) оправдание Тома — у него самого было достаточно таких синяков, чтобы он мог распознать оговорку, когда слышал её. По крайней мере, Том не рассказал славноизвестное «упал с лестницы».

Конечно, спрашивать об этом прямо там, в присутствии отца (фактически незнакомца), было бы бестактно и глупо. Гарри решил расспросить его позже, вспоминая о собственных метках — фиолетовые, жёлтые и зелёные пятна, покрывающие его спину и грудь, — всегда те места, где их нелегко увидеть.

Если Том находился в подобной ситуации и ему было стыдно даже признаться об этом, то Гарри не мог стоять в стороне и наблюдать за его страданиями. Он не совсем уверен, что будет делать, но кто в здравом уме позволит другу вернуться в ненавистный дом и даже не попытается как-то помочь?

Том протянул руку старшему Поттеру.

— Приятно снова встретиться с Вами, сэр.

Лицо Джеймса скривилось в улыбке, и он принял рукопожатие Тома. Видимо, не один Гарри не купился на ложь Риддла.

— Взаимно, парень. Вы готовы к аппарации?

— Э-э, — Гарри неохотно посмотрел на отца, вообще не желая повторять неприятное путешествие, пускай у него не было выбора. — Да.

— Глубоко дыши, Гарри, — дразнил его Джеймс, протягивая обе руки мальчикам. Гарри взял правую, и, как только Том крепко уцепился за левую, они аппарировали в дом Поттеров.

В частности — прямо посреди гостиной, пока мимо проходила Лили с корзиной, заполненной мелкими листьями. От испуга она случайно перевернула содержимое корзинки на себя и новоявленных людей.

— Ради бога, Джеймс! Разве я не говорила тебе не аппарировать посреди комнаты? — возмутилась она, делая движение палочкой. Упавшие листья аккуратно собрались обратно в корзину.

— Ах, — Джеймс нервно улыбнулся под неодобрительным хмурым взглядом. — Я забыл. Снова. Извини.

— Тебе повезло, что я не несла ничего ценного, — вздохнула она, прежде чем повернуться от мужа к двум мальчикам по обе стороны от него. Она мягко улыбнулась Гарри, прежде чем обернуться к Тому, и, хотя улыбка осталась, её взгляд стал любопытным, когда она увидела синяк на его щеке. — Том, верно? Очень приятно снова тебя увидеть; я рада, что у Гарри уже есть друг, к которому он может обратиться.

Лили что-то замышляла. Гарри часто рассказывал ей о Томе, так что ей не требовалось уточнять его имя, но Гарри не до конца мог понять хитрый взгляд Лили, когда она сказала _друг_. Гарри отчего-то покраснел.

***

Мать Гарри, неуклюже рассыпавшая бадьян, собрала всё в корзинку и продолжила упрекать мужа. Это была более мягкая форма супружеских ссор, чем те, к которым привык Том, но всё равно раздражала. Заметно, что доминирующей из двух была Лили, искусно игравшая роль стереотипной матери; упрямая, красивая жена с добрым, но, в основном, бездарным мужем. Другими словами, ими легко манипулировать. В ответ на приветствие Том тепло расплылся в улыбке, но научено поник, когда она заметила его синяк.

— Мне очень приятно быть здесь, миссис Поттер, — любезно сказал Том. — Надеюсь, мы с Гарри сможем продвинуться в учёбе. У меня с собой все необходимые учебники.

Лили слегка покачала головой.

— Пока не беспокойся об этом. Я готовлю ужин для нас и нескольких друзей семьи. Сегодня вечером у вас будет возможность познакомиться друг с другом.

Она определённо смотрела в сторону Гарри, и Том не знал, как интерпретировать её взгляд. Когда она снова взглянула на Тома, её лицо горько скривилось, выражая сильное сочувствие.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы я убрала этот синяк, дорогой? Выглядит ужасно больно.

Прежде чем он смог отказаться от её предложения, она махнула палочкой, тут же убирая синяк. 

— Врезался в шест?

— Глупая неосторожность, всё в порядке.

Она не выглядела убеждённой, но всё равно улыбалась.

— Ты выглядишь немного бледным. Хочешь сливочного пива?

— О, нет, я…

— Как насчёт стакана воды?

Том моргнул. Что она делала? Он не отвечал достаточно быстро, чтобы остановить её чёртов напор. Она призвала чашку и налила в неё воду при помощи «агуаменти».

Он благодарно принял чашку, но не поднимал её к губам, вместо этого бесполезно держа сосуд в руке. Что бы эта ведьма ни задумала, Том не прогнётся. Он не заинтересован помогать ей в продвижении к её конечной цели, и он будет встречать её предложения только учтивой вежливостью.

— Гарри, как насчёт того, чтобы показать Тому дом? — предложила Лили, но это было скорее утверждение. — Чтобы он побыстрее привык к местности. Я полагаю, ты к нам часто будешь наведываться, Том?

Он слегка поднял чашку, одаривая Лили тончайшим намёком полученного знания. Достаточно дать ей понять, что он знает, что он видит её насквозь, что с ним шутки плохи.

— Я всегда рад компании.

***

Пока Джеймс поудобней устраивался в кресле, Гарри с большим интересом наблюдал за разговором мамы и Тома, попутно вспоминая такой же обмен любезностями при встрече с его отцом.

Если бы он не был знаком с Томом прежде, если бы не знал о его презрении к большинству рода человеческого, он бы посчитал его очаровательным парнем и даже на секунду не задумывался бы над настоящим мотивом под маской вежливости. Но Гарри уже прочитал столько критики и снобизма, адресованных Томом практически всей человеческой расе, что эта чрезмерная любезность и улыбка — неожиданно резкий контраст с парнем, с которым Гарри переписывался в дневнике.

Логично, что Том хотел быть в хороших отношениях с родителями Гарри, потому что они дружат, но это определённо не тот человек, который однажды назвал одного из своих однокурсников «откормленным кретином, чей мозг изъели клопы».

Когда Том сказал: «Я всегда рад компании», Гарри изо всех сил пытался сдержать свои брови от поднятия до линии роста волос. Он незаметно прыснул, замаскировав смех кашлем, и ответил:

— Я покажу ему наши окресности. А кто сегодня придёт, мам? Я думал, что будет только Сириус.

— Кстати, куда подевался этот старый пёс? — спросил Джеймс с кресла, наполовину углубленный в чтение «Ежедневного пророка».

— Питер и Римус тоже приезжают, — ответила Лили на вопрос Гарри, уже идущая к кухне со своей корзинкой. — И Сириус покупает недостающие продукты на ужин. Если бы ты обратил внимание, Джеймс, я попросила его…

Гарри потерял интерес к разговору, когда получил ответ на свой вопрос. Он встречался с Питером и Римусом ранее. Последний был фактически вторым человеком, которого он встретил после перехода. С первым он познакомился неделю назад — немного нервный мужчина, казалось, что ему не хватало уверенности, но в целом достаточно дружелюбный.

— Пошли, — сказал Гарри Тому, направляясь к коридору, ведущему на задний двор. — Сначала я покажу тебе сад. Помню, как сильно ты любишь зелья. Мама сама выращивает много ингредиентов. Я уверен, что она не будет возражать, если ты возьмёшь парочку.

***

Том последовал за Гарри по коридору. Выйдя на улицу, он прищурился, привыкая к заходящему солнцу, и осмотрелся. Задний двор был размером в один акр, а потом резко переходил в залитую оранжевым солнцем поляну. По бокам от парней были грядки прыгучих луковиц, паффподов, полыни и других волшебных растений. Это было бы идеальное место, чтобы загорать или играть в квиддич, если бы Том был тем, кто занимался бесполезной деятельностью.

Он с улыбкой наклонился, готовый назвать, охарактеризовать многочисленные растения по памяти и в очередной раз доказать Гарри, как ему чрезвычайно повезло с Томом. Однако, прежде чем он смог это сделать, Гарри вклинился в ход его мыслей, говоря:

— Ты чуть переборщил с притворством. Так пользоваться своим шармом… ты можешь быть самим собой, правда.

Мгновенный порыв негодования охватил Тома, и он уверен, что Гарри не примет его угрюмый вид за что-либо помимо оскорбления. Он оскорблён. Быть собой? Откуда Гарри знать, кто такой Том? Мерлин. Ладно, на самом деле всё, с чем Гарри сталкивался, — это честные мысли Тома, мысли, которые, казалось, давно исчезли в пространстве многочисленных сообщений между мирами. Ему нравилось быть честным с Гарри. Но если бы Том знал, чем ему обернётся его искренность, Гарри никогда не имел бы ни малейшего понятия о том, кто такой Том Риддл на самом деле.

Ой, а будь собой. Да, далеко он пойдёт, если будет собой. Люди такие наивные прозаичные ублюдки.

Приходя в себя быстрее, чем ожидалось, Том ответил:

— Я не «пользуюсь своим шармом»; я просто хотел показаться дружелюбным.

Из сада, ближе к изгороди, послышались нежные шелестящие звуки. Том напряг свой слух, сосредотачиваясь, и тихо прошептал в ответ. Возможно, Гарри хотел бы получить более чёткое представление о том, на что он способен? Он подошёл ближе к источнику и позвал парселтангом:

— _Подойди с-сюда, маленький_, — затем выползла небольшая гадюка, покрытая чёрной и золотой чешуёй, плавно скользя по траве. Том осторожно поднял гадюку с земли и накинул её себе на шею, удивляясь, когда она сказала: _«Вы очень выс-сокий, с-спикер»_.

Том ухмыльнулся и спросил Гарри:

— Любишь змей?

***

Отказываясь быть впечатлённым из-за своего упрямства (даже если он был очень впечатлён и слегка удивлён), Гарри сосредоточился на змее и ответил:

— Некоторых из них; я не против этого, например.

Он осторожно протянул руку и, когда змея не испугалась его внезапной близости, осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по длине маленького тела. Оно приятное даже по текстуре, и узоры на нём действительно очень красивые.

Гарри был так занят, восхищаясь змеёй, что, когда она слегка сдвинулась, его пальцы случайно коснулись шеи Тома. Хотя ему любопытно узнать, насколько гладкая его кожа на ощупь, он быстро одёрнул руку, чувствуя себя так, словно только что пересёк какую-то невидимую черту, которую не стоило пересекать, даже случайно.

— Прости, — неловко пробормотал он, смещаясь с ноги на ногу, отдаляясь от Тома на несколько дюймов, внезапно осознавая мизерное расстояние между ними. Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это запороть приятный день с другом из-за своих гормонов. — Так ты можешь говорить со змеями? Где ты научился этому? Они просто… разговаривают?

Не то чтобы он хотел услышать шипящий голос Тома, потому что он звучал ужасно привлекательно, или что-то ещё. Он вообще в этом не заинтересован.

«Ради бога, возьми себя в руки!» — подумал он.

***

Под кожей, где Гарри прикоснулся к нему, почувствовалось приятное тепло. Том не уверен, как определить это чувство; оно непонятное. Но, судя по тому, как Гарри извинился и отстранился от него, Том убеждён, что случайность была постыдной, и быстро сфокусировался на вопросе Гарри.

— Нет, знаешь, — насмешливо заявил он. — Я не могу говорить со змеями, я просто схватил эту гадюку и решил пошипеть на неё ради забавы.

Том бездумно поглаживал гадюку, чувствуя довольное шипение его нового друга.

— Язык называется «парселтанг», и ему нельзя научить. Специалисты по волшебным языкам могут натренировать свой слух, чтобы понять их, но чтобы быть настоящим змееустом, то необходимо уже родиться с этим даром, — он прошептал гадюке: — _Не правда ли?_

— _Да-а-а_, — прошептала она в ответ гладким успокаивающим тоном.

Демонстрация его таланта Гарри не лишена риска; каким бы великолепным и величественным ни был волшебный мир, большинство людей в нём поддерживали скрытую неприязнь к змееустам. Очернять его имя до того, как оно станет общеизвестным, было бы неблагоразумно, но решение представить Гарри перед выбором и дать сохранить его секрет приятно оживило Тома, и ему уже было всё равно на последствия. Если Том объяснит святость своей маленькой демонстрации, то Гарри будет чувствовать себя особенным и будет связан с Томом благодарностью. Это будет великая честь. Мысль послала предвкушающее волнение в его лёгкие. Он серьёзно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я надеюсь, что могу тебе доверить сохранность моего секрета.

Длинными пальцами Том обвил тело гадюки и опустил её на землю, отпуская её скользить по траве.

— Хотя это то, с чем мы, змееусты, уже рождены, у нас дурная репутация. Ты скоро поймёшь, будь то волшебник или обычный магл, что человечество сильно пугает неизвестность. Неужели я родился «плохим», потому что кровь моей матери благословила меня змеиным языком? — он фыркнул. — Конечно, нет. Но клеймо осталось, заслуженное или нет.

Он скрестил руки, нарочно добавляя своему виду больше неуверенности, и нахмурился. Он поднял голову, ожидая, когда Гарри встретит его взгляд своим, и с мольбой сказал:

— Пообещай, Гарри.

— Да, конечно. Я не скажу ни слова, — поклялся Гарри. Он звучал уверенно, но, к разочарованию Тома, кажется, не понимал необъятности раскрепощения Тома перед ним. Тот предложил Гарри часть информации, которая могла существенно повредить его репутацию многовековыми предрассудками. Результат должен был вылиться в заикающуюся благодарность со стороны Гарри, а не случайное брататство.

— Но откуда пошла стигма?

Гарри не знаком с историческим контекстом. Было глупо не учитывать культурные различия между ними.

— Это как-то связано со Слизерином?

Мерлин. Пожалуй, Том предпочёл бы, чтобы Гарри не спрашивал. Все наследственные познания Тома, к сожалению, оставались сомнительными. С того момента, как он раскрыл свои общие способности с Салазаром Слизерином, он искренне верил в перешедшую от неизвестного отца наследственность, прослеживая линии генеалогических текстов, пока страницы не запачкались потом на его ладонях. Официально завершился жизненный путь крови Слизерина на мужчине по имени Морфин Гонт, сын Марволо, в честь которого Тома и назвали. Он считал себя потомком Морфина до тех пор, пока не обнаружил записи о его заключении в Азкабане в течение возможного периода зачатия, оставив его с недоказанным предположением, что в семье Гонтов могла быть женщина — его мать.

Том знал, что был прав. Он знал, что его кровь была особенной и что однажды он найдёт Тайную Комнату Слизерина в Хогвартсе и подтвердит свои теории. Но если он остановится сейчас, то уже никому не сможет рассказать об этом. 

Если Гарри узнает об этом от Тома, он будет чувствовать себя ещё большим должником? Может быть, одного секрета недостаточно. Может быть, Гарри нужно что-то большее, что-то, что вынудит его быть полностью увлечённым Томом. (И, возможно, Том хотел, чтобы Гарри признал достойную историю его настоящей семьи, позволив образу печального магловского сироты уйти на второй план).

— Да, — наконец сказал он, расслабляя брови после длительной задумчивости. — Салазар Слизерин — змееуст, и известно, что его дар передавался его детям. К сожалению, он был ранним борцом за поддержание «чистой крови», убеждённый, что магловское происхождение ослабляло силу волшебника, делая его не таким сильным, как чистокровные волшебники. Некоторые всё ещё придерживаются этих предрассудков, — Том прекратил свою речь, размышляя, стоит ли добавить самое важное, а затем решительно сказал:

— Я считаю, что я наследник Слизерина.

***

Гарри оторвался от своих мыслей, а его глаза слегка расширились после неожиданного заявления.

— Воу… серьёзно?

Его первым инстинктом было возразить, но он не стал, думая, раз Салазар Слизерин был известен тем, что передавал дар змееуста своим детям, то предположение Тома не такое уж и странное. К тому же волшебники (как он понял) были и остаются очень маленькой частью населения мира, в отличие от маглов; логично решить, что многие из них так или иначе могли быть родственниками.

— Кто-то ещё знает? — осторожно спросил Гарри. Он был уверен, что такое не рассказывают каждому встречному, когда твой (возможный) предок был фанатиком с дурной славой. Отличный способ нажить себе врагов.

Перед тем как он смог получить ответ на свой вопрос, дверь в сад внезапно открылась. Сириус стоял в проходе, одетый в ужасно дорогие волшебные одежды, похожий на, как заметил Джеймс, «расточительного олуха; но Лили говорит, что он похож на пирата».

— Ага, вот вы где! — радостно воскликнул Сириус, увидев двоих, и приблизился к ним уверенным шагом. Гарри отдалённо помнил о ссоре между ним и его семьёй, и что он отрёкся от родной матери, но, по всей видимости, зарабатывал достаточно много в качестве аврора, чтобы тратить деньги как хотел. — Твоя мама сказала, что вы резвились в саду.

— Резвились? — с негодованием повторил Гарри, чувствуя тепло лёгкого смущения на своих щеках, когда Сириус игриво похлопал его по плечу, оставляя руку там. — Мы не…

— Почему ты не представишь меня своему другу, Гарри? — Сириус прервал его озорной усмешкой, пока Гарри раздражённо, но с тенью улыбки, выдохнул.

— Сириус Блэк, Том Риддл, — он сухо провёл рукой. — Том Риддл, Сириус Блэк.

— Ты мог, по крайней мере, притвориться, что радуешься, — Сириус добродушно усмехнулся, а затем обернулся к Тому с пытливым взглядом. — Приятно познакомиться, Том. Ты тот, кто помог моему очаровательному крестнику перепрыгнуть через парочку вселенных, насколько я понимаю?

Том кивнул.

— Именно так, мистер Блэк.

— Умоляю, — протянул Блэк, драматично поднимая руку, обвешанную кольцами. — Как говорится, мистер Блэк мой отец, а мой отец мёртв. Хотя знаешь, — он сузил глаза, глядя на Тома, — я не знаю фамилии Риддл, но в тебе есть что-то от Блэков. Лили сказала, что ты на Слизерине.

— Верно, сэр, — подтвердил Том, наклонив подбородок.

— Ах, а жаль, а жаль, — Блэк покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, тряся копной кудрявых чёрных волос. — Мне не терпится узнать, куда попадёт Гарри. В Гриффиндор, как и его старик, я уверен.

— Это возможно.

Гарри с любопытством слушал разговор Тома и Сириуса, обсуждавших хогвартские факультеты и всякую другую чушь, про себя отмечая, как на замену его друга вернулся расчётливый и вежливый Том Риддл, в этот раз производя хорошее впечатление на его крёстного. Знакомство не должно стать проблемой; Сириус каким-то образом более открытый, чем его отец, но в то же время более наблюдательный. А теперь, когда Гарри всерьёз задумался над их разговором, это может стать проблемой.

— В чём смысл? То есть, зачем делать отдельные факультеты, — Гарри раздражённо вмешался. — Изначально понятно, что это идиотская затея.

Сириус тяжело вздохнул.

— Хочешь начать бойкотировать? Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебя тоже распределят. Дамблдор не будет делать никаких исключений.

— Я понимаю, но это не значит, что мне должно это нравиться, — упрямо ответил Гарри. — Помещение детей в отдельные закрытые группы приносит больше вреда, чем пользы. Давать людям повод соперничать друг с другом и прививать бессмысленную лояльность к чему-то настолько глупому, как «храбрость» или «амбиции», и зачем? Это насильное разделение людей.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал, почему тебя так сильно тревожит эта тема, — заметил Сириус беспечным тоном, но его взгляд был колким, внимательным. Гарри неловко переместился с ноги на ногу, избегая смотреть крёстному в глаза, и взамен посмотрел на Тома. Он никому не рассказывал о своей старой жизни или о мире, из которого он пришёл, даже родителям. Том был единственным, кто знал всё.

Гарри пожал плечами под тяжёлым взглядом Сириуса.

— Просто делюсь мнением.

— Но мне нравится твоя идея. Борьба с системой. Почему бы и нет? У всех нас бывают мятежные порывы, — взгляд Сириуса перешёл на Тома. — Однако не думаю, что наш слизеринец согласится с тобой. Ты ведь поддерживаешь идею лояльности к факультету, не так ли? 

— Ну, какой бы интригующей ни была идея, всё равно ничего не выйдет.

— Это не совсем ответ, но сойдёт, — сказал Сириус, улыбаясь. — Давайте, мальчики, почему бы нам не вернуться в дом?

Чувствуя недовольство из-за того, что крёстный воспринял его мнение как временный подростковый бунт, Гарри покинул сад с менее приятным впечатлением. Хотя, в отчасти (в основном), вина лежала на нём. Не было настоящих причин, из-за которых Гарри следовало скрывать своё прошлое, особенно от людей, которые стали его первой настоящей семьёй. Не удивительно, что Сириус не воспринял его всерьёз, когда он не знал, что Гарри стал жертвой школьного менталитета «мы против всех», которого, по всей видимости, придерживались факультеты Хогвартса.

Он последовал за Сириусом в дом и решил показать Тому остальные комнаты в доме, чтобы убить время. Его отец, как ни странно, стоял у плиты и готовил ужин. Мама была слишком занята готовкой зелий для работы, сказав, что некоторые больничные запасы уже начали редеть.

Для Гарри было чрезвычайно странно видеть, как роли мужа и жены в семье Поттеров не соответствовали консервативным взглядам Дурслей из его старой жизни. Справляться с уборкой при помощи магии стало настолько легко, что родители иногда делали это от скуки. Не было определённых домашних обязанностей. Приготовление еды являлось единственным исключением, так как требовало особый уровень мастерства, и даже тогда не обходилась без помощи магии. Отец заколдовал нож, чтобы тот резал овощи и мясо, и теперь просто ждал, пока он закончит, чтобы забросить всю еду в кастрюлю.

Тем временем Гарри показывал Тому второй этаж: небольшую библиотеку, рабочий кабинет мамы, новый отцовский кабинет (также служащий в качестве маленького концертного зала). На первом этаже находились спальные комнаты и ванная.

Если точно, то на первом были: спальня родителей, комната для гостей, огромная ванная комната с ванной и душем, комната для хранения различных волшебных объектов и артефактов, переданных Джеймсу в наследство, включавших в себя заколдованные драгоценности и книги (ещё там была одна мантия, запримеченная Гарри ранее, о которой отец не хотел рассказывать, с хитрой ухмылкой говоря, что он сам обо всём скоро узнает).

Затем он завёл Тома в старый кабинет Джеймса, переделанный под аккуратную, уютную спальню для Гарри. Вся мебель была сделана из дуба, ничем не завешанные стены перекрашены в бежевый цвет, окна находились на солнечной стороне, впуская приятное тепло солнечных лучей по утрам. Большая одиночная кровать и заколдованный шкаф, вмещающий в себя невиданно огромное количество одежды. Тумбочка в углу держала все книги Гарри, которые он сейчас читал. Волшебный календарь висел рядом с кроватью, подсвечивая важные даты золотым цветом, вроде дней рождений, праздников и дату отбытия в Хогвартс.

— Пока выглядит скучно, но это намного лучше, чем моя старая комната у Дурслей, — признался Гарри, садясь на кровать, думая, что здесь не хватает цвета, личных вещей и фотографий, дающих комнате жизнь. — Если хочешь остаться на ночь, то можешь поспать в комнате для гостей, она сразу напротив моей, — он осторожно добавил, не желая давить на друга, но также думая, что здесь Тому будет намного спокойней и безопасней, нежели в его магловском доме.

К тому моменту приехали остальные гости, судя по звонку колокольчика у входной двери, и двое мужчин радостно поприветствовали его родителей.

— Пойдём, — сказал Гарри, вставая. — Ужин уже, наверное, готов.

***

Его возмущение быстро утихло, когда Гарри потянул Тома рассматривать дом Поттеров. Дом был прекрасен. Его никогда раньше не приглашали в гости к волшебникам, и Том внимательно впитывал каждую деталь интерьера. Здесь была личная библиотека, в которой Том заприметил парочку своих любимых изданий на полках, а в одной из комнат заколдованная скрипка играла прекрасную сонату. У Лили был кабинет для приготовления зелий, у Джеймса собственный тайник артефактов. Комната Гарри — вдвое больше чем та, в которой Том жил с двумя магловскими кретинами, — оказалась очень аскетичной — идеальное место для учёбы, в котором не было беззубых спиногрызов или болтливых пубертатных выскочек, обсуждавших, какой девушке они вдули бы.

Гарри так рассказывал о своём новом доме, словно он заслужил его. Да как он смел? Это Том заслужил его, всё это должен был получить он, как и многое, многое другое. Тем не менее, всё, на что он будет иметь право, как только выйдет из системы опеки, это несколько тысяч фунтов и инструкцию о том, как должен себя вести нормальный гражданин Британии. Том молча задался вопросом, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы Джеймс заметил пропажу одного из его артефактов.

Том крепко сжал челюсти, пока шёл следом за Гарри в столовую, где за столом сидели ночные гости. Профессор Люпин, одетый куда более небрежно, чем обычно, доброжелательно махнул им рукой, случайно задевая локтём чопорного блондина. Блэк, сидящий рядом с профессором, предвкушающее хлопнул в ладоши и залпом выпил бокал красного вина.

— Ах! Наконец-то вы, ребята, решили составить нам компанию. Хвост только что, — он похлопал блондина по спине, — рассказывал нам о старушке Батильде Селвин. Она будет проверять С.О.В в этом году. Говорит, что уже видела, как один маглорождённый смог произвести на неё колоссальное впечатление, и она хотела бы пригласить его работать в Министерство, — его лицо стало хитрым. — Маленький маглорождённый по имени Том Риддл.

Том с улыбкой сел напротив Блэка, который, казалось, уже не так сильно разделял энтузиазм беседы. Том знал, что его способности лишат старуху дара речи, особенно беспалочковая магия — тупые старикашки всегда были склонны пользоваться исключительно палочками, никогда не решаясь расширить уровень своей силы. 

— Я очень рад, что ей понравилась моя демонстрация. Она и сама восхитительный экзаменатор. Хотя я не понимаю, почему она решила, что я маглорождённый.

Брови Блэка взмыли вверх.

— Даже так? Что ж, прости нас, старых чистокровок — мы видим незнакомое имя и сразу спешим с выводами. Тогда кто твои родители?

Какая прекрасная возможность. Блэку нравится драматичный юмор? Спроси — и получишь ответ.

— Знаю о них не больше вашего.

— М? — Блэк широко улыбнулся и махнул рукой в воздухе, почти разливая вино. — Нахальный парень. Очень дерзкий.

Короткое неловкое молчание было прервано появлением жареной курицы, слевитированной Лили на стол. Джеймс помогал переносить всё остальное: пюре, тарелку патоки, варёные овощи и закуски. В своей своеобразной слепой манере Джеймс осмотрел всех гостей, приветствуя их, и радушно сказал:

— Налетай!

— Кто готовил в этот раз? — спросил Римус, подозрительно смотря на варёные брокколи.

— Я, — гордо сказал Джеймс.

— И ты не экспериментировал с едой, да?

— Я не виноват, что у вас слабые желудки! — возразил он, пуще негодуя, когда Сириус в голос заржал, Лили захихикала, а Римус раздражённо посмотрел на него. — Лили тогда попробовала и сказала, что нормально.

— Я же не знала, что ты туда добавил, и я попробовала всего чуть-чуть, — его жена изумлённо ответила. — Не целый кусок. Кто вообще делает пироги со взрывными ягодами? Ты не должен есть больше трёх за раз.

— Не унывай, дружище, — Сириус шутливо утешил его. — Это был лучший, вкуснейший пирог, который я когда-либо ел. До тех пор, пока меня не вырвало на ваш ковёр.

— Взрывные ягоды? — спросил Гарри, вопросительно глядя на отца.

— Они обладают самовосстанавливающимися свойствами, — объяснил Джеймс. — Предполагается, что они способны нехило взбодрить, если ты чувствуешь себя уставшим, а также они очень сладкие. Я думал, что это была отличная идея… может, если бы я добавил чуть меньше ягод и заменил какую-то часть…

— Нет, — сразу перебил его Римус.

— Но…

— Джеймс.

— Мерлин с тобой, — фыркнул Джеймс, пока Лили гладила его по руке. — Не можете оценить талант гения, когда он у вас под носом… а ты чего хихикаешь, предатель? Не могу поверить, мой собственный сын…

— Что-то ты молчалив, Хвост, — сказал Сириус, и Том заметил, что в течение всего разговора тот не сказал ни слова и даже ни разу не рассмеялся. Он едва прикоснулся к еде. Немного странно для такого толстого человека. — Что-нибудь новенькое в «Ежедневном пророке»?

— Ну… эм, — Питер нервно прочистил горло. — Я не хочу портить всем настроение, но… думаю, вы должны знать.

— Давай, не тяни уже, — с улыбкой подбодрил его Сириус. — Мы сгораем от нетерпения.

— Это о Гарри. Заголовок на первой странице, — медленно начал говорить Питер. — ««Мальчик, Который Пересёк Вселенные», специальный репортаж о Гарри Поттере и… и о вселенной, из которой он пришёл», по указанию самого министра Гриндельвальда.

А вот это уже интересно.

У него хорошие рефлексы, но недостаточно; прежде чем Том успел выхватить «Пророк» для себя, Джеймс уже забрал его. Под линзами очков его глаза бегали слева направо, быстро прочитывая статью. Лили, Блэк и Люпин поспешили встать позади Джеймса, с интересом читая через его плечи. Пока они читали, их головы поднимались по очереди, в ужасе бросая на Гарри взволнованные взгляды. Как только Джеймс опустил газету на стол дрожащими руками, Лили обняла Гарри, пока её зелёные глаза блестели от слёз. Джеймс поднялся, но не двигался, как будто не зная, как себя вести, а остальные трое мужчин смотрели на них с большой жалостью.

Украдкой Том сжал край газеты, двигая её ближе к себе.

****

**«МАЛЬЧИК, КОТОРЫЙ ПЕРЕСЁК ВСЕЛЕННЫЕ»**

****

_Специальный репортаж о Гарри Поттере и вселенной, из которой он пришёл._

_Загадочные появления волшебных лжежителей всегда вызывали у нас особый интерес: Откуда они? Почему они здесь? Может ли их присутствие быть предупреждением того, что ждёт наш мир в будущем? Последний пойманный случай волшебного лжежителя, Гарри Поттера, 15, напрашивается на все эти вопросы._

_Родившийся во вселенной, не сильно отличающейся от нашей, юный Гарри вырос среди маглов в условиях фашистского политического режима, известного нам только в научной фантастике. В мире тоталитаризма, управляющего жизнью Гарри, государство предписывало её жителям строгие правила во всех сферах жизни и совершало ужасные публичные казни тех, кто смел не согласиться с партией. Под огромным давлением правительства распадались и семьи; дома Гарри регулярно избивали его магловские тётя и дядя, а в школе у него не было другого выбора, кроме как прятать синие ушибы. Жизнь в этом мире была непостижимо мрачной._

_Однако судьба Гарри кардинально изменилась, когда он наткнулся на заколдованную тетрадь, связывающую его с нашей вселенной. С помощью анонимного студента из Хогвартса Гарри узнал больше о нашем мире — мире, который ему вскоре удастся узнать лично, — и нашёл в себе силы пережить ужасные дни существования. В один роковой вечер Гарри, став свидетелем жестокого обращения одноклассников с невинным школьником, вступил в защиту жертвы. Он не знал этого в то время, но именно этот акт смелости вызвал цепь событий, которые в итоге привели его сюда._

_Тетрадь, посчитав Гарри достойным спасения, превратилась в портал и увлекла Гарри прочь из жестокого, покорного общества в наш добрый мир. Его родители, целитель Лили и аврор Джеймс Поттер, которые потеряли своего сына Гарри в младенчестве из-за наследного проклятия, быстро приняли нового альтернативного сына в семью и с тех пор способствовали его плавному переходу в волшебный мир, заботились о его здоровье и образовании. Гарри, благодарный за второй шанс в жизни, отправится учиться в Хогвартс уже осенью. _

_Пускай у этой истории счастливый конец, но она поучительна для волшебников. По мере развития магловских технологий и расширения магловских политических альянсов, их непроверенная власть до сих пор угрожающе висит над нашим небольшим миролюбивым населением._


	8. Chapter 8

Гарри неподвижно сидел за столом, не желая даже смотреть на газету, улавливая контекст с тревожных взглядов родителей и их друзей.

Жалость бесила его больше всего.

— Ох, Гарри, — мама крепко обняла его, пока её глаза блестели от слёз. — Почему ты ничего не сказал нам?

Гарри рефлекторно дёрнулся от неё, ощущая давление стен, медленно осознавая, что собственное прошлое догонит его, где бы он ни был. И теперь все знали; даже незнакомцы, которых он никогда в лицо не видел. Они будут смотреть на него и видеть жалостливого бедного мальчика, великодушно благословлённого силой магии, давшей ему силы выжить, словно он был слабой жертвой, словно он сам не покусился на убийство двух человек.

— Мам, я в порядке, — хрипло сказал он и прочистил горло, избегая зрительного контакта. — Всё было не так уж плохо, статья преувеличивает…

— Поэтому тебе каждую ночь снятся кошмары? — вклинился отец, и Гарри почувствовал, как вся кровь сошла с его лица. Он не знал, что отец был в сознании все те ночи, когда Гарри просыпался после ужасных кошмаров о возвращении в свой мир, а затем спускался на кухню выпить стакан воды и успокоить нервы.

Гарри хотел возразить, но взгляд отца — сочувствующий, болезненный — заставил его закрыть рот и встать со стула.

— Мне нужно проветриться.

Джеймс нахмурился.

— Гарри…

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, ладно? — отрезал он. — Теперь это всё в прошлом, это уже не важно, — после сказанного он повернулся спиной к присутствующим и ушёл в сторону сада.

Он находился в пределах слышимости достаточно долго, чтобы услышать, как Сириус сказал отцу: «Ну, он определённо твой сын», прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, миновать клумбы, кустарники и опуститься на траву посреди широкого поля. Солнце уже почти село, и в воздухе стояла приятная прохлада.

Жалость и сочувствие — последнее, чего он заслуживал. Он не был обычной жертвой. Он стал преступником, он был частью того уродского мира достаточно долго, чтобы тот остался с ним навсегда. Ему не нужно расцарапывать старые шрамы, чтобы вспомнить совершённые преступления, почти совершённые убийства.

Он слышал шелест травы позади себя, но не хотел поворачиваться лицом к гостю. Шаги были тихими, так что Гарри предположил, что это либо Том, либо Римус. Питер, вероятнее всего, не пришёл бы, а его родители или Сириус не стали бы молчать.

Его предположение оказалось верным, когда он увидел краем глаза Тома, севшего рядом на траву. Гарри не поворачивался к нему, не бросал на него взгляд, вообще не обращал на него внимание. Тем не менее, он не был против побыть в компании Тома. Во всяком случае, он предпочёл быть с ним, нежели с кем-либо ещё из дома.

— Неудобно получилось, — первым сказал Том. — Но в газете не о тебе говорится, разве нет? Это твоя история, несомненно, но суть тебя не касается. Тем не менее, если ты хочешь поговорить о, эм, своих чувствах… тогда валяй.

Гарри коротко рассмеялся от удивления. Любой другой посчитал бы заявление Тома оскорбительным, но оно немного утешило напряжённые мысли Гарри.

— Ты действительно хочешь это слушать? Куча нытья и только.

Он выдохнул, потёр затылок и задумался.

— Я просто… зол. Что бы Гриндельвальд ни задумывал, он сильно подпортил мои планы начать всё с чистого листа. Я думал, что смогу начать новую жизнь, но теперь все будут знать меня как того самого бедного мальчика, избежавшего магловской диктатуры.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, лёжа спиной на траве и глядя на вечернее небо, ища глазами знакомые созвездия. После минутного размышления о том, почему министр посчитал хорошей идеей сделать его историю общеизвестной, он сказал:

— Я так понимаю, он не сильно любит маглов. Он пытается настроить против них волшебников, или что?

Том задумчиво промычал.

— Может быть, он хочет перейти в нападение. За последний год было несколько статей, вызвавших у меня интерес. Пара заметок о менее благоприятных новостях из мира маглов, — он фыркнул. — И все написаны абы как. Ты скоро поймёшь, что волшебники вообще не понимают маглов.

Его рука опустилась к земле, выдёргивая длинными пальцами мелкую траву.

— Не могу сказать, что сам хочу их понимать, — бесстрастно сказал он, опуская горсть травинок на колено Гарри, поверх брюк. Гарри мог различить слабые очертания его профиля, но его поразило, как кто-то настолько красивый и гордый мог делать что-то настолько нормальное и человечное, как выщипывать траву.

— Честно говоря, я не думаю, что даже маглы понимают маглов, — сказал Гарри, стряхивая с колена траву. Постоянная война в его старом мире была тому доказательством. — Единственное различие между нами лежит в магии. Если бы у нас не было магии, я не думаю, что мы бы отличались от маглов. Волшебники, маглы, какая разница. Все мы люди, а люди склонны быть ублюдками, — сказал он, водя рукой вдоль травы и чувствуя очертания лепестков маргариток.

Он без раздумий выдернул один цветок, поднёс его к лицу, с ухмылкой думая заправить его себе за ухо, когда вместо этого у него появилась гораздо лучшая идея, и он протянул цветок Тому с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Хочешь? — предложил он в шутку. — Тебе пойдёт.

Это было не совсем в шутку.

***

Сжимая пальцы вокруг белого цветка, Том безэмоционально посмотрел на Гарри, перед тем как разорвать стебель на две части.

— Хоть я ценю твою очаровательную банальность, не скажу, что согласен с ней, — он поднял колени вверх, поймав их в кольцо своих рук. — Существует различие между посредственностью маглов и проблемами нашего мира. Маглы нам не равны.

Невиновных нет в априори, но маглы были хуже. Маглам с рождения суждено конструировать многотонные изобретения для создания того, что волшебники способны сделать одним движением палочки. Том слегка улыбался, обдумывая, как Гарри будет опровергать его слова, как будет говорить что-то наподобие: «Мы бы делали то же самое, если бы у нас не было магии!» а затем, вероятно, игнорировать вопиющую правду.

В этом-то и разница: маглы такие же, как волшебники, но без магии. Без одного главного различия, которое давало волшебникам превосходство над маглами, оно же сохраняло их в безопасности от недостатков, которыми обладали их немагические соседи.

Это спор на будущее, спор, который Том неизбежно выиграет, тем самым убедив Гарри придерживаться убеждений Тома. К тому времени Гарри забудет, как отрицал идеи Тома, признает его как своего мастера и сам станет лучше, преданнее. Однако время ещё не пришло.

Чтобы смягчить воздействие своего заявления, Том добавил:

— По крайней мере, не те маглы, с которыми я встречался.

Гарри поднял разорванную маргаритку и бросил её Тому в голову.

— Зачем вообще сравнивать волшебников и маглов? Это два совершенно разных мира, использующих совершенно разные методы для выживания.

Сорвав ещё один цветок, Гарри засунул его себе за ухо и откинулся на землю с руками за головой. Освещённый светом ночного неба, спокойный, Гарри стал картиной, которую запечатлел бы фотограф; возможно, он отрегулировал бы яркость, чтобы ярче выразить блеск зелёных глаз Гарри, притуплённый темнотой. Том предпочитал свою внешность, но и у Гарри были свои достоинства. Красавчик по соседству, как говорится. Отличная наживка для шалав с Гриффиндора.

Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на Тома.

— Как думаешь, каким человеком ты стал бы, если бы родился маглом?

— Зачем ты задаёшь глупые вопросы? — съязвил Том, кривясь.

Он зациклился на маргаритке, странно выглядывающей из-за уха Гарри. Какой странный диссонанс: Гарри — упрямый, сильный, мужественный — и изящное, маленькое растение, слишком слабое, чтобы защитить себя. Как Гарри мог позволить себе выглядеть так глупо? Неужели он так мало заботился о собственном достоинстве? Чувствуя раздражение, Том протянул руку и выхватил цветок, сжимая в ладони. Том поёрзал на месте и вытащил палочку из (незаконно увеличенного заклятием незримого расширения) кармана брюк. Неровным движением он коснулся цветка и пробормотал _«Орхидеус»_, мгновенно создавая букет одинаковых маргариток. 

— Только подумай: сколько часов маглы тратят на заботу о семенах и почве, тогда как мы можем сделать целый букет за одно мгновение. Вуаля.

***

Гарри заставил себя сесть прямо, рассматривая маленький букет в руке Тома.

— Да, можем, — сказал он, вынимая один цветок и крутя его меж пальцев. — Но мне кажется, что в цветке, выращенном в земле, больше красоты, чем в том, который был создан за секунду из воздуха.

Он смотрел на маргаритку, прежде чем задумчиво взглянуть на Тома. Движимый необъяснимым порывом и озорным огоньком в глазах, он наклонился ближе, пока их колени не соприкоснулись, и засунул цветок Тому за ухо, ярко улыбаясь своей проделке. Теперь, с добавлением цветка, неприступный и холодный Том выглядел очаровательно. Возможно, даже слишком. Гарри на мгновение удивился, как сильно ему понравилось смотреть на такого Тома. Контраст между чем-то настолько невинным, как маргаритка, и Томом, который был последним, кого Гарри описал бы подобным образом, заворожил его, не давая оторвать от парня взгляда.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Знаешь, тебе, как человеку не любящему природу, очень идут цветы, — дразнил он, надеясь, что (принудительная) весёлость в его голосе задавит бабочек в его животе.

Щёки Тома слегка покраснели, когда он сорвал с себя цветок, сжигая его беспалочковой магией.

— Не делай этого, — серьёзно сказал он, с помощью палочки уничтожая букет.

Гарри нахмуренно смотрел, как горели маргаритки, чувствуя лёгкое возмущение на их счёт. Он уже видел подобное. Его бывшие одноклассники, мальчики, всегда были настолько озабочены желанием выглядеть мужественно, что относились с враждебностью к любому проявлению мягкости или нежности. Ещё одна причина, по которой Гарри никогда не вписывался в их общество; его никогда не заботила подобная чушь.

— С твоей любовью к цветам мы все можем ошибаться насчёт Гриффиндора. Возможно, ты попадёшь в Хаффлпафф к этим пижонам, — усмехнулся Том, и Гарри нахмурился ещё сильнее.

— В Хаффлпаффе мне будет так же хорошо, как и в Гриффиндоре, — он пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно. Он не собирался позволять враждебности факультетов мешать ему общаться с кем-либо.

Он спокойно смотрел, как Том избавлялся от цветов, сжигая их один за другим. Он не уверен, что ему когда-либо наскучит видеть магию, не после паузы в лице пятнадцати лет. И ему ещё так много нужно выучить! Гарри хотел спросить, какое заклинание Том использовал для сжигания цветов, пока тот не отвлёк его.

— Тогда кто ты такой, если не цветок, созданный волшебством из обычного воздуха? Разве ты менее…

Гарри заметил его колебание и задержал дыхание, слушая. 

— Разве ты менее настоящий, чем мы — рождённые и выросшие на этой земле волшебники?

Гарри отвернулся и провёл рукой по волосам, как обычно, когда был взволнован, и царапнул свой затылок, сосредотачиваясь на вопросе Тома, а не на внезапном осознании того, как близко они сидели друг к другу. 

— Конечно, нет, — ответил он, поднимая голову. — Если бы это было так, то чистокровки были бы самыми достойными волшебниками в мире, но ты ходячее тому опровержение, — он слегка поднял брови. — Но я избавлю тебя от сравнения с цветком — боюсь, это оскорбит твои мужественные чувства.

***

Попытка Тома прекратить идиотские выходки его друга стоила того, чтобы услышать сладкое восхищение с уст Гарри.

_Если бы это было так, то чистокровки были бы самыми достойными волшебниками в мире, но ты ходячее тому опровержение._

Комплимент плавно протекал через всё его тело, поощряя более дерзкие мысли. Ему очень не хватало этого ощущения. Ему нравился человек, которым он себя сделал, но он скучал по дешёвым, юношеским волнениям, которые так часто испытывал в детстве. Держать в ладонях горло кошки (или собаки, или кролика), сжимая, пока их жизнь висела на волоске от смерти, полностью принадлежащая ему. Раньше его трясло от удовольствия, когда он придумывал и осуществлял новые методы, помогавшие животным распрощаться с их жизнью.

К сожалению, то чувство пропало. С тех пор он научился справляться со своей агрессией. Намного приятнее было завладевать вниманием невежественных дураков, а затем получать от них что-нибудь полезное. В случае Хагрида доброе слово помогало Тому получать скидку на яд акромантула, со Слизнортом работала красивая улыбка, приносящая ему незаконные отвары — «конечно, это для исследований, профессор». Взятие жизни — дешёвый кайф, дурь маленького социопата, и, хоть ему было весело, в корне его поступки не шли никому на пользу. Ему не хотелось причинять вред Гарри; как тот поступит в ответ? Вместо этого он хотел контролировать его, охотиться за мальчишеской привязанностью в зелёных глазах.

Сперва его нужно приручить. Он безрассудный, как жеребёнок, желающий увернуться, отказывающийся подчиняться. Он хотел задобрить Тома, не прекращая быть наглым. Охота за крупной добычей всегда самая весёлая, а Гарри — самая заманчивая добыча, с которой он когда-либо сталкивался. На него нельзя вешать седло — его нужно уговорить.

Итак, с достоинством бестолкового мальчугана Том нацепил на себя хмурый взгляд и перенаправил своё внимание на Гарри, уязвлёно ища что-то в его глазах.

— Иногда я беспокоюсь об этом. Нетрудно понять, насколько легче живётся чистокровкам. Я задаюсь вопросом: пытается ли министр возродить негативное отношение к маглам, чтобы подогреть враждебность к полукровкам и маглорождённым?

Он вздохнул, качая головой с убедительным беспокойством.

— Мальчик на моём потоке, Драко Малфой, утверждает, что все, выросшие за пределами волшебного мира, загрязняют культуру, — он не совсем это сказал; он просто говорил, что у маглов нет собственной культуры, пока его серые глаза смотрели в сторону Тома. Как бы то ни было, а он вшивый придурок, поэтому Том добавил: — Не сложно представить, как подобные ему внезапно решат, что мы чужаки.

***

— Да, не сложно, — признал Гарри, недолго смотря на расстояние меж их коленями. — Но, в конечном счёте, такая позиция не имеет смысла. Волшебников и так не очень много, а изоляция тех, кто входит в их число, ужасно недальновидна. Если Малфой, конечно, не против инцеста.

Он посмотрел на Тома, не в силах рассмотреть большую часть его лица в темноте — лунного света едва ли хватало, чтобы увидеть дальше своих пяток. Его поразило то, что Тома вообще беспокоили подобные вещи, учитывая, что он был лучшим студентом на потоке, а также слишком целенаправленным и амбициозным, чтобы заботиться о судьбе маглов и маглорождённых.

— Тебе ведь на самом деле всё равно, да? Люди вроде Малфоя с радостью сидят на шее своих богатеньких родителей, — сказал он, наслышанный историй от отца и Сириуса о чистокровных семьях, тут же приняв решение никогда не иметь с ними дела. — Тогда как ты можешь попасть в Министерство, если захочешь. Свергнуть Гриндельвальда с его трона.

Гарри хотел подразнить его, но и ещё мог с лёгкостью представить это наяву, стоит Тому действительно захотеть власти. Возможно, Гарри не стоило поощрять его. У Тома и без того раздутое эго.

«Ну что ж», — подумал он. — «Ещё будет время вернуть его с небес на землю».

***

Порыв наслаждения охватил Тома, приятно опаляя уши. Он мог рассказать Гарри всё что угодно, и это не имело бы значения. Мог сказать, что, если верить генеалогическим древам, в нём текла отвратительно грязная кровь (опороченная не только кровосмешанием с маглами), что он никогда не заботился о ком-либо, кроме себя. Гарри будет всё равно, потому что сама судьба подарила его Тому на белой тарелочке. Если судить по антимагловской кампании Министерства, очевидно, что Гарри послужит важным инструментом в его плане по приходу к власти. И, что лучше всего, ему это понравится. Он будет жить ради этого. Ради Тома.

Будущее так близко, что Том мог почувствовать его у себя на языке. Время между «сейчас» и «потом» будет заполнено неторопливыми уловками и подсказками. Да, приручение жеребёнка, и только.

— Я не беспокоюсь о идиотах вроде Малфоя. Подобные ему бездарные свиньи понятия не имеют, на что я способен, — он замер, даря мальчику очаровательную улыбку, красивый жест, подавлявший жгучий, бушующий импульс рассказать Гарри свои планы прямо сейчас. — Но они поймут.

— Да, точно, — резко ответил Гарри, опуская глаза, меняя тон. — Я, эм, хотел спросить тебя о кое-чём. О случившемся.

— М?

— Твой приёмный брат действительно, э-э… Ты рассказал правду, тогда? — он потряс головой. — Ты не обязан рассказывать, если не хочешь.

Было ли время, когда Том хотел закатить глаза сильнее, чем сейчас? Он не мог вспомнить. Впрочем, он сам виноват, что рассказал настолько глупую ложь.

— Мы повздорили. Ничего серьезного. Когда три парня живут в одной комнате, то рани или поздно они что-то не поделят. Я бы не стал увиливать от правды, просто не хотел, чтобы твой отец посчитал меня бандитом или драчуном.

— А. Ладно, — Гарри плотно сжал губы. — Ну, если там станет совсем худо, то можешь приходить сюда, когда пожелаешь.

— Думаю, я способен справиться с парочкой неотёсанных маглов, Гарри.

— Да. Я знаю. Забудь, что я сказал.

***

Вскоре после этого в саду похолодало и поднялся сильный ветер, и они решили вернуться в дом. Все взрослые находились в гостиной, тихо перешёптываясь между собой.

Никто не заговорил с ними о газете (к величайшему облегчению Гарри), и, пока не стало слишком поздно, Том вернулся к маглам, хотя в последующие дни он стал частым гостем в доме Поттеров. Мама начала ставить дополнительную тарелку на стол во время еды.

Это побудило Джеймса связаться с Министерством и разрешить подключить камин Тома к волшебной каминной сети на лето, что значительно облегчило его доступ к передвижению между домами.

Его постоянные визиты радовали Гарри, часто остававшегося дома в довольно напряжённой обстановке. Оба родителя находили поводы, чтобы сунуть нос в его прошлое, отчаянно желая узнать обо всём, что с ним произошло, не собираясь отступать — теперь он их сын, в конце-то концов, и их задачей было заботиться о его безопасности. Он воспринял новую опеку как нечто потустороннее, учитывая, что раньше сам заботился о себе, что его никогда не спрашивали о самочувствии. Он был сам по себе всю жизнь. И теперь Гарри не знал, как научиться быть зависимым от других.

К тому же, всё было не так уж и плохо. С постоянными визитами Тома Гарри начал учиться усерднее. Как и ожидалось, практика давалась ему с лёгкостью. Он отлично справлялся с защитными чарами и боевыми заклинаниями. Главные проблемы возникали с теорией, но, к счастью, Том помогал ему и в этом, особенно когда Гарри затруднялся запомнить очередную главу Истории магии. 

Помимо Тома Гарри также поддерживали родители. Мама помогала с Зельями, хоть Том и сам был не промах, у Лили за спиной был стаж зельевара длинною в пятнадцать лет. Она научила парней интересным трюкам по улучшению основных школьных рецептов.

Отец Гарри, бойкий и энергичный, помогал с Трансфигурацией. Как оказалось, Трансфигурация была его специальностью, и у Гарри чуть не отвалилась челюсть, когда он с ухмылкой продемонстрировал свои навыки в саду, превратившись в великолепного оленя с огромными рогами, — навык, которому он учился три месяца, прежде чем смог полностью преобразиться.

Что касалось его обучения в целом, то Гарри, к счастью, схватывал всё налету. Одним ранним субботним утром родители согласились отправиться с ним в Косой переулок купить различные школьные принадлежности, а также то, чего Гарри ждал с нетерпением больше месяца — его собственную волшебную палочку. Родители неохотно увиливали от темы Косого переулка, говоря, что новость о Гарри разлетелась по всей волшебной Британии буквально за ночь благодаря «Ежедневному пророку». К Лили и Джеймсу подходили коллеги с работы, расспрашивая о нём, интересуясь его здоровьем, но родители говорили только то, что Гарри в порядке и в безопасности. Они знали о прошлой жизни Гарри не больше всех остальных.

Делу не помогало то, что переход через портал оставил на лбу Гарри узнаваемый шрам, похожий на молнию, который даже его мама, профессиональный целитель, не смогла свести. Он пытался скрывать его под чёлкой, но непослушные волосы не всегда можно было уложить как надо. Просто ещё одно обстоятельство, к которому ему придётся привыкнуть.

Сидя на диване в гостиной и нервно тряся левой ногой вверх-вниз, пока его взгляд каждую пару секунд метался в сторону камина, Гарри с нетерпением ждал появления Тома. Они наконец-то отправятся в Косой переулок.

***

Жизнь с маглами не стала легче для Тома. Опираясь на унитаз, он тщательно причёсывал свои чёрные волосы, стараясь не обращать внимания на громкий стук, продолжавшийся уже около часа.

— Риддл! Свали с туалета!

Он посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале длиной до пола, которое тряслось каждый раз, когда Эми Бэнсон начинала бить кулаками в дверь. В дрожащей раме он любовался своей стройной фигурой, одетой в длинные брюки и белую рубашку на пуговицах, заправленную за пояс. Как только он окажется у Поттеров, то наденет свою лучшую мантию и станет идеалом волшебного стандарта — волшебником без единого изъяна. На зависть всем мужчинам, на упование всем женщинам. Он поправил свой воротник, и назойливый стук возобновился с новой силой.

— Риддл, ещё чуть-чуть, и я выбью дверь!

Он повернулся к умывальнику и опустился на корточки, доставая из шкафчика под раковиной дорогие духи. Он с осторожностью вылил немного себе на пальцы и похлопал свои щёки и шею, замечая рядом с наполовину пустым флаконом пачку прокладок. Так, так, так, малышка Эми Бэнсон, уже не такая ты и маленькая? Его раздражение достигло своего пика, когда он отложил флакон на место и взял пачку прокладок, высыпав всё её содержимое в мусорное ведро, и насыпал сверху немного туалетной бумаги для уверенности. Если ей так нужен туалет, то пускай посидит на нём какое-то время.

Дождавшись, пока прекратится стук, он встал напротив двери и распахнул её, только когда Эми наконец-то угомонилась. Нахмуренная, со скрещенными на груди руками, пока по её щекам текли слёзы, она закричала:

— Ты не мог причёсаться у себя в комнате?!

Он толкнул её в сторону, не отвечая на вопрос, и ушёл собирать вещи.

Теперь в его комнате редко когда бывали другие дети. После недавней стычки с Эриком его двое сожителей решили не попадаться ему на глаза. Том был рад этому, но конкретно сейчас он ждал возвращения хотя бы одного из них. Как бы они ни были бесполезны, а обычно у них можно было выманить пару фунтов. Без их денег его визит в Косой переулок ограничится выделенными Министерством деньгами, коих было немного. Бросив на плечо свою сумку, он взял немного летучего пороха, лежавшего под подушкой, и направился к дверному проёму, с удивлением увидев мелкую сошку Эрика — Дэнниса Бишопа.

— Куда намылился, Риддл? — спросил он, словно и впрямь был уверен, что Том не различит страха в его голосе.

— Не твоё дело, — спокойно ответил Том.

— Выглядишь как педик, аж смотреть противно.

Опустив взгляд к правой руке Дэнниса, спрятанной в его спортивной куртке, Том улыбнулся своей догадке.

— Чего лыбишься?

Одним движением Том больно прижал его голову к дверному косяку, удерживая шею мальчика локтем, заставляя идиота освободить правую руку. Том начал шарить по его карманам, довольно забрал пару мятых купюр и с силой толкнул Дэнниса в комнату, поспешно закрывая за собой дверь на замок. Он добежал до камина и, не видя поблизости никаких маглов, бросил порох в камин, едва ли не выкрикивая: 

— Дом Гарри Поттера.

Зелёное пламя поглотило его, транспортируя через каминную сеть и выплёвывая в дом его межвселенного компаньона, с нетерпением ожидавшего появления Тома.

Делая шаг вперёд, Том беззаботно спрятал деньги в карман своих брюк и широко улыбнулся Гарри.

— Готов к отправке?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чистая романтика С:
> 
> отныне фик (скорее всего) будет обновляться не так часто, ибо с началом учёбы свободного времени чёта резко убавилось. фик жив, просто главы будут выходить чуть реже)


	9. Chapter 9

— Я был готов ещё неделю назад, — ответил Гарри, недавно получивший пригласительное письмо из Хогвартса (с дополнительным письмом, написанным самим директором Дамблдором).

С первого сентября он будет учиться на шестом курсе, но, так как для официального зачисления студенты обязаны успешно сдать С.О.В., для Гарри было сделано исключение с одобрения Министерства. 

Хорошо, что он сможет сдать С.О.В. в конце шестого курса вместе со всеми пятикурсниками, так что они с Томом будут учиться на одном курсе. Но главный минус был на лицо — Гарри обязан усердно подготавливаться к С.О.В. и Ж.А.Б.А. одновременно. Его единственным спасением было заверение Дамблдора, что программы экзаменов во многом совпадали, даже если одна была более продвинутая.

Это будет утомительный год, впрочем, Гарри настроен решительно.

— О, приехал, — сказал Джеймс, входя в гостиную и замечая Тома; Лили появилась следом. — Отлично, наконец-то мы можем уйти, пока Гарри своим взглядом не прожёг ещё одну дыру в камине.

— Как смешно, — съязвил Гарри. — Мы воспользуемся каминной сетью, да? Могу я пойти первым?

— Обещаешь, что не побредёшь куда не надо без нас? — спросила Лили с нахмуренным взглядом.

— Думаю, что смогу постоять на одном месте пару секунд.

— Как скажешь. Ты помнишь, что…

— Да, мам, я знаю, — кивнул Гарри с раздражённым вздохом и взял в ладонь летучего пороха из горшка возле камина. Он улыбнулся Тому, проходя мимо него, замечая приятный запах мужского одеколона. Бросая порошок, он чётко сказал: «Косая аллея», прежде чем покрыться зелёным пламенем и исчезнуть из Поттер-мэнора, приземляясь в пункте своего назначения.

Выйдя из камина, Гарри с изумлением посмотрел на узкую улицу, кишащую ведьмами и волшебниками, выходящими из ряда каминов по обе стороны от него каждую пару секунд. Волшебный Лондон. Наконец-то.

***

Через два камина от себя Том увидел Гарри.

Убирая руку в карман брюк, Том схватил свою мантию и резко потянул её на себя, вытаскивая. Он поспешно накинул мантию на себя и зашнуровал за считанные секунды. Пускай он нравился Поттерам, Джеймс всё же был аврором, и Том не хотел выслушивать лекцию о незаконности использования заклятия незримого расширения.

— Пойдём искать твоих родителей, — сказал Том Гарри.

Их прибытие не заняло много времени, и Джеймс вышел из камина следом за Лили.

— Куда вы хотите пойти в первую очередь? — спросил Джеймс, поправляя свои очки.

— Может быть, нам стоит начать с Олливандера? — предложила Лили, указывая на лавку в конце улицы.

— Ох, Лили, любимая, дорогая, так не принято, — неодобрительно покрутил головой Джеймс. — Сначала мы должны побывать в самых скучных местах; именно так меня водил мой отец.

Было непрактично закупаться самыми тяжёлыми вещами в первую очередь. Том не допустил эту ошибку на своём первом курсе обучения. И всё же, он шёл следом за Поттерами, покупая самые изношенные учебники в магазине «Флориш и Блоттс» и наблюдая с тихой завистью, как Джеймс не жалел денег на Гарри, покупая ему самые лучшие издания. Пока Джеймс и Лили вспоминали какую-то старую историю о мадам Малкин, Том нашарил деньги Дэнниса в своём кармане и порадовался своей идее.

— Эй, Гарри, — он тихо прошептал, чтобы родители их не услышали. — После того, как получишь свою волшебную палочку, я хочу показать тебе одно место в Косой аллее. Но я не уверен, что твои родители одобрят.

***

Предложение Тома подогрело любопытство Гарри, и он тайком бросил взгляд на своих родителей, слишком увлечённых разговором, чтобы обращать на них внимание.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — прошептал он в ответ. На самом деле это будет просто: если он попросит отпустить их с Томом немного изучить местность, они, вероятнее всего, согласятся.

— Идите дальше без меня, ладно? — сказала Лили, когда они подошли к лавке Олливандера. — Там слишком тесно для четырёх человек. И мне в любом случае надо зайти в аптеку.

— Хорошо, увидимся возле «Фортескью»! — сказал Джеймс, имея в виду кафе-мороженое, которое они проходили ранее. Лили оставила их втроём у порога лавки, и они зашли внутрь, сопровождаемые звуком наддверного колокольчика, и Гарри заметил, что магазин действительно был очень маленьким, с единственным креслом в углу, на которое в ожидании уселся Джеймс.

Гарри был поражён пыльными высокими полками до потолка, заполненными тысячами узких коробок, и почти дёрнулся, когда услышал внезапное «Добрый день» позади себя.

Перед ним стоял худой старик с серыми глазами.

— Здравствуйте, — неловко ответил Гарри.

— Ах, да, — кивнул старик. — Я знал, что скоро увижу Вас, Гарри Поттер.

— А ты всё чудачишь, а, Олливандер? — спросил Джеймс, удобно сидя в мягком кресле. Взгляд старика устремился к нему с весёлым огоньком в глазах, и хозяин магазина зачитал из головы точные измерения палочек Джеймса и Лили.

— Вы только что это вспомнили? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри, и глаза Олливандера заблестели, когда он посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я никогда не забуду ни одну палочку, которую продал, мистер Поттер, — ответил он, переводя взгляд на Тома. — У твоего друга, к примеру, очень могущественная палочка — тис, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, перо феникса. Создана для великих свершений; надеюсь, Вы хорошо с ней обращались, мистер Риддл.

— Конечно, мистер Олливандер.

— Так, эм, как именно Вы выбираете палочки для волшебников? — решил спросить Гарри.

— Позвольте показать Вам, — сказал мистер Олливандер, а затем попросил его вытянуть руку, измерил её от плеча до кончиков пальцев, от запястья до локтя, от плеча до пола, от колена до подмышки и вокруг головы.

Только после этой довольно странной процедуры он выдал ему пару палочек на пробу. Гарри с нетерпением протягивал руку к каждой, но не успевал он произнести заклинание, как Олливандер выхватывал палочку у него из руки. Куча из неподходящих палочек становилась всё больше и больше, но Олливандер, видимо, был только рад этому.

На своей восемнадцатой попытке Гарри начинал нервничать. Что если подходящей ему палочки не существовало?

— Вы непростой клиент, а? Не волнуйтесь, мы найдём идеальную для Вас палочку. Хмм… — взгляд Олливандера перебежал на Тома, когда он выбирал следующую коробку, застыл, а потом старый волшебник кивнул самому себе. — Да, почему бы и нет. Необычное сочетание, остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, гибкая и крепкая.

Гарри взял палочку и почувствовал внезапное тепло на пальцах. Он поднял её над головой, провёл кончиком в воздухе, создавая сноп красных и золотых искр, похожих на фейерверк, отражающийся от стен и окон. Джеймс заулюлюкал и захлопал в ладоши, пока мистер Олливандер говорил:

— Ох, браво! Да, действительно, очень хорошо. Так, так, так… любопытно… очень любопытно.

Он положил палочку Гарри обратно в коробку и завернул в бумажный пакет, всё ещё шепча под нос:

— Любопытно… любопытно…

— Прошу прощения, — нахмуренно сказал Гарри. — А что любопытно?

Бросая взгляд на Тома, перед тем как ответить, Олливандер сказал:

— Так получилось, мистер Поттер, что феникс, чьё перо стало сердцевиной Вашей палочки, дал ещё одно перо. Только одно. И мне очень любопытно узнать, почему именно Вам суждено заполучить эту палочку, учитывая, что её брат, — Олливандер кивнул на Тома, — принадлежит Вашему другу.

Гарри удивлённо посмотрел на мужчину, а затем повернулся к Тому с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Вот это да! — сказал Джеймс, нетерпеливо разрушая затишье белозубой улыбкой. — Да вам суждено быть лучшими друзьями!

Полученное знание крепко закрепилось в сознании Гарри на всю дорогу до кафе-мороженого. Неужели это действительно судьба? Другие объяснения не лезли ему в голову. Олливандер также сказал ему, что именно палочка выбирала волшебника. Если так посмотреть, то значит, что палочка почувствовала его связь с Томом и выбрала его именно из-за этого?

Вся эта ситуация с палочками слишком невероятна, чтобы оказаться простым совпадением, особенно если вспомнить, что дневник избрал Тома похожим образом — буквально швырнулся ему под ноги. До того момента они не знали друг друга. Гарри уже не уверен, что Том оказался случайно в нужном месте в нужное время тем вечером. Действительно ли это была судьба? Всё это звучало так… так…

Гарри почувствовал горячий прилив крови к щекам, когда слово «романтично» пришло ему на ум, путая мысли. Нет, это глупо. Верно сказал отец, они лучшие друзья, и только. Даже если Гарри когда-нибудь начнёт испытывать к нему нечто подобное, он знал, что Том никогда не сможет ответить ему взаимностью. Насколько Гарри известно, Том либо натурал, либо вообще не испытывал влечения к людям.

Конечно же, его мозг сразу подумал о романтике.

Гарри собрался отложить эти мысли на потом, когда внезапно почувствовал тёплое дыхание на своём ухе и шее и тихий шёпот, вызвавший приятную дрожь в животе, заставивший Гарри напрячь плечи и разукрасить щёки в алый цвет.

— Как поступим с побегом? — тихо спросил Том.

Гарри, не глядя на него, надеясь, что румянец сойдёт, ответил:

— Просто… подожди секунду.

Он подошёл к родителям, с облегчением замечая длинную очередь в кафе-мороженом.

— Эм, ну что тут?

— О, Гарри, — Джеймс повернулся к нему. — Я как раз рассказывал маме о твоей палочке. Потрясающее совпадение, скажи, Лили?

У Лили на лице была очень знающая и очень весёлая улыбка, когда она по очереди посмотрела на Гарри и на Тома, стоявшего чуть дальше.

— Ага, — согласилась она.

— Да, классное совпадение, — пробормотал Гарри, сильнее краснея под взглядом мамы. — Слушайте, я тут подумал, можно я немного пройдусь по Косому переулку с Томом? Есть парочка магазинов, в которых мы ещё не были, к примеру, тот с мётлами для квиддича…

— Ты не хочешь мороженого? — сконфуженно спросил Джеймс, словно никогда не видел кого-то, кто не хотел попробовать мороженого, но тут вклинилась Лили.

— Я думаю, это прекрасная идея, — сказала она, а её улыбка заставила Гарри почувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком. — Всё равно очередь ещё не скоро рассосётся. Мы подождём вас здесь.

Джеймс выглядел немного расстроенным. Гарри не уверен, это из-за того, что они не исследовали Косой переулок вместе, или потому что он хотел поесть мороженого всей семьёй.

— Но Лилс…

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс… когда мы в последний раз ходили на свидание?

На это Джеймс заинтересованно поднял брови.

— Ага? — он ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, в таком случае, кто я такой, чтобы отказывать милой леди?

Мама заговорщицки подмигнула Гарри, и тот подарил ей широкую улыбку, перед тем как с триумфом подойти к Тому с тихим: «Пошли».

Как только они вдвоём вышли на главную улицу, он нервно посмотрел на Тома.

— Куда теперь?

Том улыбнулся ему.

— Я покажу тебе Лютый переулок. Там находятся более, м, занимательные волшебные магазины. Но сначала мне нужно зайти в банк.

Поход в Гринготтс оказался удивительно интересным опытом. Гарри старался не пялиться на гоблинов в открытую; он впервые увидел разумных гуманоидов, о которых ранее читал лишь в сказках.

Он с любопытством наблюдал за обменом магловских фунтов на золотые монеты. Гарри ещё не до конца понял, как работает курс волшебных денег. Он так усердно занимался подготовкой к учебному году, что не ознакомился с такими базовыми вещами, как правила этикета, или ведение счетов, или даже культура. Очень странно было видеть тысячи людей в цветастых мантиях, словно он попал на съёмки какого-то фильма и не знал этого. 

Он шёл следом за Томом, неловко чувствуя давление теней мрачных переулков, держась ближе к другу и избегая случайных взглядов с прохожими. В этом районе большинство волшебников были выряжены в тёмные мантии и носили капюшоны, закрывающие их лица.

— У этого места своеобразная репутация, как видишь. Что-то приглянулось? — сказал Том, не обращая внимание на некомфортно выглядящего Гарри, взамен осматривая лавки и магазинчики.

Лютый переулок пересекался с Косой аллеей узким проулком и был достаточно близок к основной улице, но контраст в атмосфере был на лицо. Поток людей значительно поредел, на стенах висели плакаты о розыске и печатная реклама.

Гарри дважды огляделся на лавку, в которой продавали кости по акции, маяча человеческими скелетами у витрины, и старался не обращать внимания на мужчину, шепчущего что-то в дыру в стене. Он задержался взглядом на тату-салоне, заинтересованно поглядывая на рисунки драконов и саламандр на стекле, пока из магазина не вышел тучный мужчина с движущейся татуировкой на руке, что-то невнятно бормочущий самому себе.

Гарри уже задавался вопросом, хотелось ли ему находиться здесь, неуверенно поглядывая на Тома. Как ему могло нравиться это место? Но, дабы не быть занудой (да и ему, правда, было любопытно узнать, что тут продают, пускай это было извращённое любопытство), Гарри ещё раз огляделся, а потом остановился взглядом на антикварном магазине — самом нормальном месте из всех, что он видел.

— «Борджин и Беркс»? — предложил он, надеясь, что не ошибся с выбором.

***

Это мило. Гарри, должно быть, думал, что затхлый антикварный магазинчик был менее враждебным, чем другие магазины по соседству. Ухмыляясь, Том согласился, загораясь желанием посмотреть на забавное брезгливое лицо Гарри. Ему нравилось смотреть, каким нервным он становился в присутствии всего, в чём Том находил утешение. Тёмная магия поглотила улицу подобно смраду, тяжёлая и притягивающая для тех, кто знал, как ей правильно пользоваться.

Интерьер «Борджин и Беркс» не изменился. Огромный стеклянный подиум для проклятых артефактов: человеческие пальцы, слегка шевелящиеся в коробках, кошачьи черепа с кровью, драгоценные броши. Средневековые орудия пыток висели на стенах, шипастые и опасные, а рядом висели театральные и обрядные маски, слегка пульсирующие при свете свеч. В Лютом переулке и впрямь есть всё, что душа пожелает.

Единственный продавец, худощавый и горбатый, с подозрением глянул на них, но Том проигнорировал его и пошёл в сторону одного интересного товара. На камине стояла почерневшая и высушенная человеческая рука, тянущаяся к потолку. На ценнике говорилось: «РУКА СЛАВЫ, 23 ГАЛЛЕОНА». Ища артефакты ему по карману, Том переводил взгляд с товара на товар, с интересом смотря на цены.

В углу глаза он заметил миниатюрное зеркало псише. Он посмотрел на своё отражение и коротко прыснул, встреченный не собственным красивым лицом, смотрящим в ответ, а мрачной женщиной с вырезанными глазами, старающейся слепо дотянуться до зеркальной рамы. Том тихо рассмеялся и подозвал к себе Гарри, уверенный, что это зеркало его здорово напугает. Но Гарри оказался вне поля его зрения, сосредоточенный на самой скучной секции в лавке — драгоценностях.

Он вежливо и отчётливо подозвал друга к себе:

— Гарри, подойди сюда. Тут кое-что интересное.

***

Несмотря на то, что все товары на прилавке вызывали у Гарри дискомфорт, они позволили ему по-другому взглянуть на Тома, и он не уверен, что новые познания ему по нраву. Очевидно, его друг немного тронутый, если ему нравились подобные вещи.

Решив не испытывать судьбу, Гарри подошёл к разделу с драгоценностями, практически единогласно подписанными «Проклят» на ценниках, настойчиво игнорируя прожигающий спину взгляд продавца. Гарри бегал взглядом по золотым кольцам, подвескам, серебряным гребням, украшенным драгоценными камнями, — определённо ничто из этого не стоит носить. Ничто не цепляло его внимания.

Впрочем, пока он не поймал взглядом овальный медальон, расположенный в самом углу полки. Тот лежал в собственной шкатулке, совершенно обычный на вид и тоже подписанный «Проклят», слитый из золота и вырезанной буквой «С» спереди, оббитой изумрудами. Он бы не заострял на нём внимания, если бы тот не имел вопиюще огромную цену: «МЕДАЛЬОН, 8000 ГАЛЛЕОНОВ». Это определённо самая дорогая вещь в этом магазине.

— Гарри, подойди сюда, — позвал его Том, и Гарри с усердием оторвал взгляд от дорогущего медальона, идя на голос. — Тут кое-что интересное.

— Что? — подойдя, спросил Гарри и бросил взгляд на обычное зеркальце, пока в нём не появилось ужасающее лицо окровавленной женщины. — Серьёзно? Может, оно интересное в качестве декорации на Хэллоуин, но ты же впрямь не задумываешься купить это? — кривясь, он отвернулся от зеркала и напряжённо замер, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с тихо подкравшимся сзади продавцом.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь, джентльмены? — хмыкнул мужик, уверенный, что у них нет денег даже на покупку самых дешёвых проклятий.

— Эм… да, — сказал Гарри, оправившийся от шока, и посмотрел в сторону драгоценностей. — Почему один медальон стоит восемь тысяч галлеонов? Который с «С»?

— Ах, тот, — кивнул продавец с блеском в глазах. — Это вправду невероятно ценный артефакт. Его содержимое никому не известно, и я не был способен открыть его до сего дня. На него наложены всевозможные магические щиты. И хоть подтвердить это практически невозможно, я уверен, что этот медальон принадлежал самому Салазару Слизерину. Любопытно, что ты подметил его в первую очередь, учитывая, что вряд ли у тебя есть такие деньги.

Гарри почувствовал укол оскорбления и уже подготовил язвительную реплику в ответ, когда его мысли уловили смысл сказанного — что это медальон Слизерина, — и он посмотрел на Тома, наблюдая за его реакцией.

***

Его словно под дых ударили. Внезапный резкий вдох пошатнул безразличную маску Тома, его карие глаза слегка расширились. Он попытался приветливо улыбнуться, но не смог в полной мере успокоиться. С крепко сжатыми за спиной руками Том медленно пошёл в сторону медальона, вежливо спрашивая на ходу:

— Неужели? А где Вы, позвольте спросить, смогли раздобыть столь редкий артефакт?

Он моментально опознал медальон — небольшой, овальный, украшенный изумрудными камнями. Символ Слизерина. Он пристально смотрел, почти не обращая внимания на приближающийся шорох ног сзади.

— В этом же магазине, хотя это было очень давно. Накануне Рождества девяносто третьего, если мне память не изменяет. Молодая ведьма пришла сюда, да так резко, что почти вырвала мою дверь… она была беременна, видите ли, ей нужны были деньги. Принадлежал этот медальон Слизерину или нет, не знаю, но хватило пары заклинаний, чтобы понять, что он был очень ценным, — продавец остановился рядом с ним, подкрепляя своим гадким голосом кипящую ярость Тома. — Бедная маленькая глупышка и понятия не имела, сколько он стоит. Она взяла десять галеонов и ушла.

— Легилименс! — выкрикнул Том, поднимая палочку так быстро, что мужчина не успел понять, что произошло. Он хаотично проматывал воспоминания, останавливаясь лишь тогда, когда увидел женщину. Её фигура была округлена большим животом, а глаза красными от слёз, когда она отдавала медальон Слизерина. Он не унаследовал ничего от матери: её болезненное, угрюмое лицо было угловатым и уставшим, а тело не ассиметричным. Но Том знал, без тени сомнения, что не родившимся ребёнком в её животе был он, мальчик, который через пару недель заберёт её жизнь во время род в магловской больнице.

Трясясь, он покинул разум вшивого, никчёмного волшебника, чувствуя отвращёние после увиденного.

— Убирайтесь! — выкрикнул мужчина, выталкивая Тома из магазина. — Убирайтесь немедленно!

— Ты не имел права, гнида! — ответил Том, тыча тисом волшебнику в шею.

— Опусти палочку, парень! — потребовал волшебник, доставая свою. — Если вы сейчас же не уйдёте, я сообщу в аврорат.

Простое заклинание из пяти букв почти сорвалось с языка Тома — единственное Непростительное, которое он ещё не испробовал. Но, дёрнувшись, он пересёкся взглядами с Гарри — свидетелем всей сцены, преданным, но слишком уязвимым к насильственным допросам. Чувствуя возвращающееся самообладание, Том убрал палочку в карман и зачем-то схватил Гарри за запястье, утаскивая его с собой прочь из магазина. Его шаг был тяжёлым, а желание проклясть горбатую сволочь круциатусом теплилось в сознании.

— Что ты увидел? — спросил Гарри, конечно же, не осознавший весь масштаб ситуации.

Злость пульсировала в его венах, поощряя желание Тома кричать, драться и причинять боль, грязно, по-магловски. Но в неуверенных зелёных глазах Гарри он смог найти силы успокоиться. Это цвет его глаз, такой же яркий, как изумруды на медальоне, как гостиная Слизерина в Хогвартсе, который помог Тому вспомнить о его наследии, его судьбе. Он больше не бедный магловский сирота, не маленький психованный мальчик, который резал других детей колючей проволокой. Он волшебник, наследник Салазара Слизерина, и он мог получить то, что хотел, не полагаясь на тупую силу.

Сжимая пальцами плечо Гарри и удерживая его на месте, Том тихо объяснил:

— Эта женщина, о которой он говорил, не была обычной попрошайкой. В декабре тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего беременная женщина зашла в больницу в конце улицы Чаррингтон, настолько слабая, что едва могла устоять на ногах. Она прожила достаточно, чтобы родить ребёнка и дать ему имя.

Он отпустил Гарри и достал из кармана свою палочку, прокручивая её в своих пальцах.

— Это всё, что мне было известно о моей матери, до тех пор, пока я не обнаружил её генеалогическое древо в Хогвартсе. Там я и узнал о своём похождении, и кто я такой — наследник Салазара Слизерина, — он показал палочкой в сторону магазина, осторожно подбирая свои следующие слова. — Этот медальон по праву принадлежит мне.

Чувствуя себя более-менее спокойным, но решительно настроенным вернуть украденное, Том почувствовал настигнувшее его мрачное осознание:

— Если бы он заплатил ей полную сумму, моя мать могла бы выжить. Я бы никогда не попал в систему опеки, и меня бы никогда не воспитывали маглы.

С отстранённым выражением лица и тяжёлым комком в горле он рассказал свой план Гарри:

— Я не уеду из Лондона, пока не верну своё. Я вернусь в магазин и нашлю на него одно заклятие; оно ему не навредит, не переживай, но оно немного незаконное, так что ты не можешь никому говорить, что именно я его наслал. После этого ты забежишь в лавку и заберёшь медальон, а я сотру ему память. И никто нас не поймает.

— Тебя всё ещё могут увидеть через окна, просто проходя мимо, — ответил Гарри. — Слушай, у моего отца есть мантия-невидимка, настоящая, а не дешёвая подделка. С ней нас никто не увидит и не сообщит в аврорат. Мы можем вернуться завтра, ладно? Вряд ли его кто-то купит в ближайшее время.

Тому отчасти хотелось увидеть испуганное лицо продавца, но план Гарри был определённо безопаснее. Законы волшебников по какой-то причине очень щепетильны касательно применения Непростительных заклинаний. Ближе к вечеру Поттеры и Риддл вернулись в Поттер-мэнор, и родители Гарри даже не спрашивали о том, куда они ходили и что планировали делать завтра в Косой аллее, к огромному облегчению обоих. На следующее утро у них уже был сформирован план.

Поворачивая в сторону Лютого переулка, Том шёл рядом с Гарри, спрятанным под мантией-невидимкой.

— Готовься, — тихо прошептал Том, заходя в магазин.

Мгновенно брови продавца полетели к линии волос, а глаза враждебно сощурились. К счастью, в магазине не было других покупателей.

— Тебе здесь не рады, — пробурчал продавец, пока его рука пропала где-то в полах мантии.

— Простите меня, сэр, — бархатно сказал Том, строя виноватые глаза. — Я пришёл к Вам извиниться за вчерашнее.

— Извиниться?

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил он, встречаясь побитым взглядом с ошарашенным мужчиной. — Я был сам не свой. Мой брат дал мне испорченное бодроперцовое зелье, и оно помутило мой рассудок, — Том незаметно махнул рукой, сигнализируя Гарри зайти в лавку. — Я, правда, не хотел причинять Вам никаких неудобств, Ваш магазин, определённо, один из лучших в Лондоне.

***

Удерживая внимание на мужчине, пока тот слушал Тома, Гарри тихо подкрался к стеклянной раме с медальоном, тихо стоя над ней и дожидаясь удобного момента. Хорошо, что пол был сделан из камня, а не деревянных дощечек, а то это стало бы проблемой. Осталось стоять тихо и ждать.

Пока Том продолжал нести полную чушь, Гарри наблюдал за действиями продавца. Естественная харизма Тома здорово играла им на пользу, судя по завороженному взгляду мужчины, слушавшего поток восхвалений в свою сторону и в сторону своего пыльного магазина. Типичный тщеславный гондон, любящий слушать незаслуженные похвалы.

Не решаясь потревожить тишину даже вздохом, Гарри аккуратно подцепил пальцами стекло и поднял его вверх, другой рукой забирая цепочку с медальоном, а затем бесшумно опустил стекло обратно, так же тихо защёлкивая витрину на замок. Он знал, что его быстрая реакция не подведёт.

Всё это заняло у него от силы три секунды. Более чем достаточно, учитывая, что продавец так ничего и не заметил, и Гарри уже направился к выходу из лавки, крепко держа в руке медальон.

Оказавшись на улице, он тяжело выдохнул всё напряжение в своём теле, не решаясь снимать мантию-невидимку. Его сердце билось в груди с животной скоростью, — восемь тысяч галеонов! — пока он ждал Тома у лавки. Как только тот присоединился к нему, Гарри тихо прошептал: «Он у меня, пошли».

Они поторопились к уличным каминам и сразу отправились в Поттер-мэнор, пока Гарри всё это время держал медальон в своём кармане, не отпуская в страхе разоблачения их кражи. После пары минут, что они рассказывали родителям липовую историю своего похода в Косой переулок, мальчики пошли в комнату Гарри, обмениваясь молчаливыми заговорщицкими взглядами (если мама узнает о том, что они сделали, то оторвёт им головы).

— Ты был очень предан мне сегодня, Гарри, — сказал Том, плюхаясь на кровать Гарри и вращая в руках медальон. — Это очень важный артефакт для семьи Гонтов, и сегодня мы смогли отомстить за мою бедную мать и вернуть важную историческую реликвию Салазара Слизерина.

Гарри оперся о тумбочку, скрещивая руки на груди и поднимая вверх брови на странную реплику Тома. Он же не считает Гарри своим последователем, да? Одна мысль заставила его смеяться.

— Удивительно, что ты смог заметить этот медальон, — сказал Том, держа его за цепочку, осматривая под лучами солнца. — И после стольких странных, судьбоносных совпадений. Дневник, наши палочки, медальон — это не просто так. Это предзнаменования. Но чего именно? Сложно ответить.

Гарри уже хотел мысленно отключиться от очередного монолога Тома, зная, как ему нравилось слушать собственный голос, и дать другу выговорить очередной припадок нарциссизма. 

— Я очень дорожу этой мелочью, но мне хотелось бы открыть её. Я был уверен, что медальон сразу же опознает во мне наследника, — Том царапнул ногтями артефакт, словно думал, что сейчас он откроется. — Как Слизерин мог позаботиться о сохранности медальона, чтобы тот попал только в руки его наследников? Да как же я сразу не понял! Конечно, это же очевидно. _Хас-с-с-ие-с-с_.

Медальон тут же без запинки открылся. Гарри вытянул шею вперёд посмотреть на содержимое, но, как оказалось, в нём ничего не было.

— Пусто. Жалко, — Том с щелчком закрыл его и снова шикнул, заставляя артефакт закрыться по-настоящему. По крайней мере, он наслушался шипящего голоса Тома, так что Гарри доволен.

— Подойди, Гарри, — сказал Том, подзывая его к себе рукой. — Мне интересно, откроется ли он для тебя. Одно слово на парселтанге ты точно выучишь. Попробуй сказать «_хас-с-сие-с-с_».

— А? Неужели ты договорил? — с усмешкой поддел его Гарри, садясь на стул напротив. — Мне и тут удобно, спасибо. Так, пробую, — он слышал, как Том говорил это слово уже три раза, это не сложно. — _Хас-с-сие-с-с_.

Медальон звучно открылся в руке Тома, и Гарри не смог сдержать весёлую ухмылку.

***

Чужое произношение парселтанга звучало странно, словно ему придали акцент или шепелявость, но, тем не менее, медальон открылся, раскрывая пустые дольки на всеобщее обозрение. Том тут же захлопнул медальон, закрывая другим словом. Как мило со стороны Гарри так лыбиться своей удачной проделке. Это диверсионная тактика. Том понимал это. Гарри осознал, какую власть над ним имел Том и почувствовал, как теряет контроль в их дружбе, и теперь всячески противился более сильному влиянию Тома.

— Ты глянь, получилось, — издевался Гарри. — А что ты думал там будет?

Том спокойно объяснил:

— Я надеялся, он подскажет, как им правильно пользоваться. Большинство старых артефактов не сразу раскрывают свою истинную силу.

Том опустил ноги на ковёр и наклонился вперёд, облокачиваясь локтями о колени, держа медальон в руках. 

— Видимо, придётся какое-то время понаблюдать, — он вздохнул и положил медальон рядом с собой на кровать. — Но чему я научился в этом году, так это терпению. В целом благодаря тебе, — признался он, пребывая в очень хорошем настроении, и посмотрел на сидящего напротив Гарри.

Он похорошел с их первой встречи. Том подозревал, что это во многом связано с улучшенным рационом. Его челюсть стала резче, а из тела исчезла болезненная худощавость; у Гарри было атлетичное и сильное телосложение. Но помимо этого его лицо оставалось мальчишеским и открытым, а кожа слегка загорела от часов, проведённых на квиддичном поле. 

Внезапно осознавая, что молчаливая пауза между ними сильно затянулась, Том растянул губы в победоносной улыбке, рассеивая тишину светлой комнаты весёлым взглядом.

***

Гарри встретил взгляд Тома своим и не знал, стоило ли ему ожидать оскорбления, но, судя по игривому тону Тома, не стоило. Заминка в их разговоре начала давить на Гарри. В итоге он смотрел на Тома, пока Том смотрел на него, а его внимательный взгляд поднимал жар в груди мальчика. Итоговая очаровательная улыбка ничуть не помогла Гарри совладать с внезапной сменой атмосферы, заставляя неловко потупить взгляд, пока лицо не залил смущённый румянец.

— Конечно, я не виню тебя за это. Моя жизнь ещё никогда не была такой интересной, — добавил Том, и Гарри увидел, как сместились его ноги. Он поднялся с кровати и стянул с себя тёплую толстовку, оставаясь в одной футболке. Гарри пристальнее смотрел себе под ноги, внезапно замечая, что у Тома были зелёные кроссовки. Дома и впрямь было очень жарко, а сейчас почему-то стало ещё жарче.

— Интересной? — повторил Гарри. — Можно и так сказать, наверное. Ты понимаешь, что сделал меня преступником? — сказал он весёлым тоном, а затем подошёл к свободной кровати (за исключением лежавшей толстовки и медальона) и лёг, положив руки под голову, глядя в потолок.

Кровать была достаточно большой, чтобы он мог лечь и не упираться ногой Тому в бок.

— Знаешь, — начал Гарри. — Я думаю, что твоя семья хранила больше наследственных реликвий, не только один медальон... Интересно, как твоя мать оказалась в такой ситуации, учитывая, что она чистокровная ведьма, да ещё и наследница Слизерина. Мой папа в придание унаследовал кучу вещей. От какого-то Певерелла столетиями назад.

***

— Певерелл? — резко повторил Том, вырванный из задумчивости, и сел на кровать. — Ты наследник Певерелла? — тряся головой, неверяще выдохнул Том. — У меня есть родственник — Амбивиус Певерелл. Я не многое знаю о нём, но он в начале многих семейных древ, — он сосредоточенно закрыл глаза. В памяти всплыло воспоминание о пожелтевшем пергаменте, показывающем ему список имён, пока он не вспомнил нужное.

— Кадмус, его сын, начал мою родословную с женщиной по имени Игнотия, чья пра-пра-правнучка вышла замуж за Гонта. Если не ошибаюсь, у Кадмуса было два брата, Антиох и Игнотус.

Том посмотрел на мантию-невидимку, свисающую со спинки стула, понимая, что она была намного интереснее, чем он думал. Том почти подорвался взять её в руки, но остался сидеть на месте, чувствуя, как пропадало желание. Ему было комфортно на кровати, Гарри излучал приятное тепло, и летняя духота комнаты клонила Тома ко сну. Он продолжил прерванную цепочку мыслей:

— Есть вероятность, что у нас общие родственники. И, поскольку ты заговорил об этом первым, напоминаю — я сирота; мне почти ничего не известно о моих предках. Хотя могу поспорить, что межсемейное кровосмешение не пошло семье Гонтов на пользу. И, хоть у меня никогда не было настоящей семьи, и я имел дело только с приёмными сёстрами, у меня никогда не возникало желание трахнуть одну из них. К чёрту, даже ради чистоты волшебной крови.

***

Гарри немного опешил, услышав слетевшее с губ Тома грубое слово, и поднял голову, бросая другу насмешливую улыбку.

— Не могу представить, чтобы ты вообще хотел кого-то трахнуть, если честно.

Гарри замер, тут же жалея о сказанном. Смесь «Тома» и «траханья» определённо не нужна Гарри в данный момент, особенно когда тот сидел в паре сантиметров от него. К сожалению, его мозг с ним не согласен, и теперь Гарри не мог прекратить думать об этом. Думать о ритмичном скрипе постели, об изгибе бледной спины, блестящей от пота, о тонких пальцах, касавшихся его кожи и бедёр, о тихих звуках рта, о стонущем знакомом голосе…

Гарри, полностью горя от смущения, рывком подорвался с кровати.

— Я, эм… туалет, срочно, — он встал с кровати, быстро покидая комнату и убегая в ванную. Он для надёжности закрыл за собой дверь и лишь затем выпустил лихорадочный вдох, который держал всё это время. Он опёрся о раковину локтями, одной рукой снимая с лица очки, и открыл кран.

Холодная вода на его лице немного помогла успокоиться, но это не помогло ему с другой проблемой.

— Твою мать, — Гарри посмотрел вниз на поднятую ширинку своих джинс. — Господи, возьми себя в руки. Тебе что, десять?

Ему было стыдно реакции своего тела, но годы, прожитые в диктаторском режиме, поощрявшем подростковое целомудрие и воздержание от секса в любых его проявлениях, сказались на нём. Гарри ещё не приспособился к миру, в котором подобных притеснений не существовало.

И вообще, если бы его друг не был таким ужасно красивым, у Гарри не было бы таких проблем, так что это Риддл во всём виноват. Вот и всё, и ничего больше. Это было только телесное влечение. И ничего более, так что не стоило переживать из-за этого. Он взрослый мальчик, он справится.

Когда после пары минут «проблема» сошла на нет (мысли о его обнажённом дяде очень помогли ему), а его лицо прекратило гореть, Гарри вернулся в свою комнату, молясь, чтобы Том ничего не заметил.

***

После странного ухода Гарри Том задумался: а как ведёт себя Гарри, когда дело доходит до секса? 

Он наверняка был романтичным парнем, влюблявшимся в скучных девчонок со скучными характерами, и не понимавшим, что легко мог найти девчонку себе под стать. Хм. Интересно, как он поведёт себя в Хогвартсе? Найдёт ли он девушку, от взглядов которой будет млеть, как дурак? Вся эта романтика была такой дотошной. Мужчины и женщины тратили друг на друга своё время и силы, а потом истерили, когда их отношениям приходил конец.

Он почувствовал нотку отвращения, когда представил ухаживания Гарри за какой-нибудь гриффиндорской дурой, по типу Грейнджер… о нет, она определённо будет в его вкусе, не так ли? Как жалко.

Тома никогда не посещало желание разделить постель с другим человеком. Будучи ребёнком, все сексуальные позывы он познавал другими способами — через оскорбления, драки, удушения и телесные увечья, которым он подвергал своих братьев. С того времени его порывы стихли, и он больше не занимался такими вещами.

Когда Гарри вернулся в комнату, Том сжал руками простыни и поднялся к изголовью кровати, наблюдая за своим другом.

— Гарри, у тебя когда-то была девушка в твоём старом мире? — выпалил Том, не понимая, почему поинтересовался. И всё же, такое будет полезно знать, чтобы в будущем обезопасить Гарри от влияния сук вроде Грейнджер.

— Эм… — моргнул Гарри, присаживаясь на стул. — Нет, у меня никогда не было девушки… хотя была одна девочка. Мэри Энн, у неё были красивые чёрные кудри. Я ей очень нравился, вроде. Короче, она была первой, кого я поцеловал, хотя поцелуй был так себе. Она разревелась посреди школьного коридора, когда я сказал, что не хочу ничего серьёзного.

Гарри скривился, вспоминая неприятный случай, откидываясь назад о спинку стула со скрещёнными руками. На его лице проскочила непонятная решительность, и он открыл рот что-то сказать, но снова закрыл. Затем он глубоко вздохнул и заговорил:

— На моей улице ещё кое-кто жил. Мы часто вместо гуляли по вечерам и на выходных, иногда даже во время комендантского часа, как идиоты. Но он переехал пару месяцев назад. За пару недель до Рождества, кажется. Это была… коротенькая интрижка, пожалуй.

Любопытство Тома подскочило на определённой детали. «Он». Так Гарри гомик.

В их переписке Гарри говорил, что в школе его всячески обзывали, и нередко гомофобными словами. Но он никогда не говорил, насколько правдивыми были их ремарки. Том нахмурился, представляя Гарри в образе типичного гея, повышавшего голос и широко жестикулирующего, целующего щеки своих подруг и отвратительно хихикающего. Понятное дело, он не такой.

А что, если он когда-то влюбиться в Тома? Хм. Интересно. Он уже задумался, как сможет повлиять на эмоциональное состояние Гарри, стоит ему оказаться в подобной ситуации, как его поток мыслей перебили.

— Как насчёт тебя?

Том фыркнул, лениво вспоминая глупых маленьких слизеринок и их жалкие попытки привлечь его внимание.

— Меня никогда не влекло к людям. То есть девушки проявляли интерес, конечно. Само собой, — Том зажмурился и потряс головой, раздражённый собственной фривольностью; он знал, что людям не нравилось, когда он так говорил о себе. Гарри так долго жил в его дневнике, что Том ещё не успел привыкнуть к нему реальному.

Это можно легко загладить. Достаточно улыбнуться, чтобы вокруг глаз появились мелкие морщинки, и блеснуть белыми зубами. Дружеский разговор.

— Я немного шокирован, что ты гей. Ты так не похож.

Блядь.

— Но это не значит, что это что-то меняет, — быстро заверил его Том, наклоняясь вперёд. — Это всё в мозгу, разве нет?

***

Брови Гарри подскочили вверх, и он не знал, как ответить.

Гарри бы поиздевался над самовлюблённой репликой, если бы её сказал кто-то помимо Тома, но он знал, каким нарциссом становиться его друг время от времени. А его небрежный комментарий о геях вообще был отдельной историей и самым глупым замечанием (первым глупым замечанием?), которое Том когда-либо говорил.

— Я проигнорирую то, что ты только что сказал, — хмыкнул Гарри. — И… по правде, я не думаю, что я гей. Никогда даже не думал о себе в таком плане. Я точно знаю, что мне не важен пол человека; будь то девушка или парень, для меня главное, чтобы нам было комфортно друг с другом.

Но слова Тома застряли в его голове. «Это всё в мозгу», правильно.

— Тебе, правда, никто никогда не нравился? Не обязательно физически. Вообще-вообще никогда? — спросил он и лукаво улыбнулся. — Или ты выше всего этого, в отличие от нас, простого люда?

— Более важные дела требуют моего внимания, — просто ответил Том и палочкой призвал к себе медальон, пока Гарри думал какого это — прожить столько лет и ни разу не влюбиться. Все подростки его старого мира так упорно скрывали свою гормонную хандру, что утолять её приходилось другими способами. К примеру, насилием.

— Тебя это тоже касается.

Гарри вернул Тому своё внимание и невольно согласился с ним. Первый школьный год будет утомительным. У него точно не останется времени переживать из-за свиданий и школьных интрижек.

— Отношения не обязаны быть романтическими, чтобы быть взаимовыгодными. Доверие не всегда познаётся в любви, и считать истинно важными лишь сексуальные отношения глупо. Посмотри на нас, — продолжил Том, направляя кончик своей палочки на Гарри. — Наши жизни сплелись, словно велением судьбы. И это судьба.

Гарри посмотрел на собственные колени в задумчивости. Судьба. Зачем? По какой причине? Неужели им суждено было быть вместе? Гарри скривился формулировке в своей голове; это было слишком слащаво, даже для него. Но какая могла быть выгода из их встречи? Почему именно они?

— Ты же не думаешь, что только секс дарит отношениям важность? — спросил Том, смеясь над самой идеей, и Гарри нахмуренно посмотрел на него.

— Конечно, нет, — честно сказал он. — И я не за тем спросил это у тебя. Я просто, эм… — офигеть, он начал мямлить. — Т-то есть я не для себя, или, ну… ты понимаешь. Просто, м, говоря о… сексе… объективно — то это просто нужда некоторых людей… но я бы не стал заниматься _этим_, если бы не был влюблён в человека.

Блядь, удивительно, если Том понял хоть половину из сказанного. Гарри неловко сместился на стуле, скрещивая ноги под сидушкой и выпрямляя спину. Время сменить тему, пока их разговор не стал ещё более неловким.

— Что всё это значит, по-твоему? Говоря о судьбе.

Том не смотрел на него, когда отвечал.

— Думаю, мне суждено расширить границы магии, а также способы её применения. И ты мне в этом поможешь. Ещё в детстве, до того, как я узнал о существовании магии и Хогвартса, я знал, что я особенный. Другой.

Гарри хотел съязвить, но что-то в тоне его голоса, в серьёзном взгляде, когда Том посмотрел на свою волшебную палочку… в этом было что-то личное, так что Гарри промолчал, слушая.

— Если твоя судьба сплетена с моей, то ты тоже особенный. И я точно знаю, что ты не такой, как все. Я не желаю выбирать себе соратников, которых считаю слабыми или которым не доверяю, — Гарри на мгновение встретил глаза Тома своими, но тот отвёл взгляд, опустив голову к плечу. — Ты… мой друг. 

Если бы кто-то другой сказал это ему, Гарри не знал, как отреагировал бы. Но он знал вес слов Тома. Его друг ненавидел почти весь род человеческий, но Гарри умудрился стать одним из тех, кто не входил в их число. Признание Тома согрело его сердце, как бы сопливо это ни звучало. У него тоже никогда не было настоящего друга. Были люди, которые ему нравились, с которыми было весело, но положиться Гарри мог только на себя.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он после короткой паузы, уже зная, как поступит. Растягивая губы в белозубой ухмылке, он сказал: — Покажи мне границы, и я помогу их тебе преодолеть.


	10. Chapter 10

Теперь отправка с платформы 9 ¾ обещала быть интересной, а не как всегда. В этом году Тому не придётся сидеть, уткнувшись носом в учебник по истории, дабы скоротать время. Закончив с контрольным обходом по вагонам (часть обязательств слизеринского старосты), Том вернулся в купе Гарри, уже зная, что оставшиеся два часа пути не будут скучными. Сев на бордовый диван, он посмотрел в окно на зелёные равнины полей Шотландии, смешивающихся в один красивый фильм. Напротив него Гарри сидел с пакетом конфет, предвкушающее улыбаясь виду из окна.

Первая поездка была интересной, но теперь тратить время в медленном Хогвартс-экспрессе стало изнурительно, и Том с радостью аппарировал бы в замок сам, если бы мог. Каждая секунда в дороге, вдали от Хогвартса, была потрачена зря. Но могло быть и хуже. Он вспомнил, как сильно его раздражали слизеринские посиделки в одном купе, когда все остальные были заняты гриффами. Они должны были сказать им выметаться и освободить место другим студентам, но тщеславные змеиные ублюдки сидели с отстранёнными лицами или делали вид, что их это не беспокоило.

До появления Гарри слизеринская иерархия была единственной дружбой, которую Том знал, и он никогда даже не задумывался, что могло быть иначе. Но времена меняются.

Двери их купе резко отъехали в сторону, привлекая к себе внимание. Перед ними стоял выряженный в свою лучшую мантию белобрысый аристократ, смотрящий на них с противной ухмылочкой. Драко Малфоя Том искренне ненавидел.

Том поднял одну бровь.

— Если ищешь где подрочить, то советую пойти в сортир.

Насмешливый фырк Гарри того стоил. Малфой закатил глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Хотел лично убедиться, — сказал он, облокачиваясь плечом о дверной проём. — Так ты, значит, волшебный лжежитель? — он насмешливо замычал, возвращая своё внимание Тому. — Не сложно было догадаться, кем был анонимный студент из Хогвартса. Ты так трясся над своим дневником, как маленькая школьница.

— Драко, ты сюда поболтать пришёл? Неужели твои друзья наконец-то от тебя избавились? — Том с лёгкостью достал палочку из кармана, не угрожая, но давая понять, что дальнейшие комментарии Малфоя он терпеть не собирался. — Уходи.

— Подожди, — сказал Гарри. — Я хочу кое-что спросить у него.

Драко посмотрел на Тома с победоносным оскалом, а затем на Поттера.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— А ты кто? 

На щеках Драко расцвёл злой румянец — сразу очевидно, что он не привык к подобным вопросам.

— _Простите?!_ — возмущённо сказал он. — Я подозревал, что ты окажешься тем ещё недоумком, учитывая, что тебя растили маглы…

— А, — Гарри с интересом посмотрел на Тома. — Так это тот Малфой?

Малфой громко фыркнул.

— Кто же ещё!

— Виноват, — Гарри примирительно поднял руки вверх. — Должен был узнать тебя по залысине, но твоя ухмылочка сбила меня с толку.

Руки Малфоя злостно взметнулись к волосам.

— Что такое? Щекотливая тема? — поддел его Гарри. — Или садись, или уходи.

— Следи за языком, Поттер, — прошипел Драко, видимо, решив воспользоваться предложением Гарри, и сел рядом с Томом. Он коротко засопел носом, окидывая Гарри оценивающим взглядом, а потом и конфеты на его коленях. — Я прощу тебя в этот раз, так как ты… — невежественный взгляд, — … новенький. Но это первый и последний раз.

— Как благородно, Ваше Величество. Я так благодарен. Правда, — сказал тот монотонным голосом, уже распечатывая шоколадную лягушку.

— Скажи, Риддл, — начал говорить Малфой, скалясь парню. — Как ты провёл лето в приюте? Маглы тебя не обижали? Кажется, я вижу немного сажи на твоём лице.

— В приюте? — насмешливо сказал Том. Благодаря системе опеки он и многие другие дети не переправлялись в приюты, а жили в квартирах или частных секторах. Попытки Драко поддеть его были смехотворны. — Если бы ты научился видеть дальше своего носа, то знал бы, что приюты давно не в моде. Или ты думаешь, что я подрабатываю на хлеб трубочистом и пою песни в свободное время? — он перевёл своё внимание на Гарри. — Какая у тебя карточка?

— Николас Фламель, — прочитал он на обратной стороне.

Драко скрестил свои руки на груди.

— Словно меня колышет, как живут маглы.

_«Враааг насссследника»._

Чужие слова скользнули по его позвоночнику, подобно змеиной шкуре. Он опасливо посмотрел на Гарри и Драко — видимо, они не слышали шёпот парселтанга. Тихая вибрация вернулась, и Том пытался разобрать заглушаемое поездом шипение. Он вдохнул и сконцентрировался на тихих словах:

_«Продажжжный предааатель. Ссссторонисссь его»._

— Мой отец говорил, что Хогвартс ждут большие изменения в этом году, — Малфой гордо поднял подбородок, кичась своим статусом. — Не то чтобы вы знали об этом.

Том проигнорировал невежественные слова Драко и попытался сосредоточиться на змеином голосе, но был вознаграждён тишиной. Он задумчиво сжал пальцами воротник своей рубашки, нащупывая цепочку медальона на шее.

Он заговорил с ним!

***

— И что? — снова вклинился Малфой, раздражённый, что его проигнорировали. — Вам не интересно?

Устало вздохнув, Гарри посмотрел на него.

— Слушай. Я понял, твоё единственное достижение в жизни — это то, что ты родился в богатой семье. Можешь не напоминать.

Малфой посмотрел на него убийственным взглядом, но заговорил с Томом:

— Как я и говорил, пока экс-магл не перебил меня, — он противно оскалился. — В этом году в школе будет работать генеральный инспектор. Давно пора, скажу честно… кого в Хогвартсе только не пускают на работу. Полувеликаны и полугоблины? Отвратительно.

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё учишься здесь? Хотя для тебя, полухорька, самое то, — съязвил Гарри, неспокойно обдумывая новую информацию. Инспектор? Одновременно с поступлением Гарри? Наверняка к этому приложило руку Министерство, это не могло быть совпадением.

Малфой заскрежетал зубами.

— Я спрашивал твоего мнения, четырёхглазый?

— Да, пожалуй, сниму очки, чтобы не пришлось больше смотреть на твою противную рожу.

Драко позлился, выплюнул ещё парочку гадких фраз и ушёл в вагон к слизеринцам. Оставшись наедине, парни злорадно посмеялись над поведением Малфоя и расслабились, молча смотря в окно на мрачнеющий ландшафт. Когда на горизонте показались башни Хогвартса, погруженные в сумрачный туман, Гарри стало неспокойно.

В письме Дамблдора говорилось, что он будет последним студентом на распределении, чтобы ему не пришлось стыдливо стоять в толпе одиннадцатилеток. С другой стороны, такой шаг определённо привлечёт внимание каждого ученика, хотя ему и так не избежать слухов благодаря «Ежедневному пророку». Гарри почти мог почувствовать шрам на своём лбу, скрытый под непослушной чёлкой, а следом ощутил рывок останавливающегося поезда.

***

Стоило двигателю заглохнуть, как толпа студентов кинулась в коридор, воодушевлённо переговариваясь и поправляя мантии. Том одним из первых сошёл на перрон, входя в роль старосты, и заранее сказал Гарри держаться ближе, без интереса наблюдая, как студенты выходили из вагонов. Том уже слышал знакомый голос профессора Хагрида:

— Первокурсники сюда! Все первокурсники сюда!

Том зажёг свою палочку и держал её перед собой, сопровождая первокурсников к профессору, изредка напоминая пошевеливаться. Как только он избавился от всех одиннадцатилеток, а весь багаж был забран Филчем, то сразу направился в сторону повозок без лошадей, плечом к плечу с Гарри.

— Риддл! Риддл, подожди! — позвал его высокий голос.

С тяжёлым вздохом он понял, кто это.

— Привет, Панси, — вежливо сказал он своей коллеге-старосте.

— О! — внезапно сказала она, тыча пальцем в Гарри. — Ты не…

— Панси!

Она закрыла рот и угрюмо посмотрела на злящегося Малфоя. Не желая встревать в любовные ссоры, Том осторожно положил руку на спину Гарри и повёл его к повозкам. Усаживаясь на свободное место, он вежливо кивнул их единственной компаньонке — беловолосой ведьме со странными очками, светящимися в темноте. Вряд ли она сильно помешает им.

— Та девчонка любовь всей жизни Малфоя, — с отвращением сказал Том, словно проглотил пару слизняков. — Но ей больше нравлюсь я, чем он, очевидно. Ладно, перейдём к делу, — он достал из воротника золотой медальон и покрутил меж пальцев. Том наклонился ближе к Гарри, шепча ему на ухо: — Когда мы были в поезде, он начал говорить со мной на парселтанге. Он сказал, что Драко предатель. Назвал его «врагом наследника».

— Очень милое ожерелье, — солнечно сказала ведьма, сидящая напротив, и показала им собственное украшение. Оно было сделано из крышек сливочного пива. — У меня тоже есть, вот.

— Эм, — Том быстро спрятал медальон Слизерина под кофту. — Спасибо.

— Я Луна, к слову, — сказала она, пряча палочку себе за ухо. — Ты Том Риддл. Все девочки на Рейвенкло думают, что ты очень красивый. А ты Гарри Поттер.

Она вытянула к ним шею и опасливо посмотрела по сторонам на наличие свидетелей, словно хотела рассказать Гарри какой-то важный секрет.

— Не переживай, Гарри. Я знаю, что «Пророк» сфальсифицировал твою историю и что на самом деле ты путешественник во времени, прилетевший из будущего, чтобы вылечить людей от драконьей оспы. История о волшебном лжежителе была придумана министром Гриндельвальдом, чтобы замести следы.

***

Гарри моргнул, не находя слов её абсурдному заявлению, уже сомневаясь, что над ним не прикалывались, или что ему не послышалось.

— Я… спасибо?

Секундой позже к ним присоединилась другая девочка — рыжеволосая, веснушчатая — и залезла в повозку с тяжёлым вздохом.

— Вот ты где, Луна! Я только что… — её взгляд замер на Томе, и она потеряла ход своих мыслей, похожая на испуганную лань в свете фар.

— Привет, — неловко махнул рукой Гарри, переводя её внимание на себя. — Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. Можешь сесть с нами, если хочешь. Обещаю, Том не кусается.

Девушка смогла собраться с мыслями и кивнула, не забыв прочистить горло.

— Джинни Уизли, — она осторожно села рядом со своей подругой. — Ты тот…

— Волшебный лжежитель? — кивнул Гарри, с весёлой улыбкой поворачиваясь к Луне. — Такова официальная версия.

Невидимые лошади двинулись вперёд, утаскивая повозку за собой. Гарри посмотрел назад, рассматривая огромные башни в вечернем небе, думая, что замок был так же прекрасен, как и в первый день его появления.

— Нервничаешь? — спросила Джинни, всячески стараясь не смотреть на Тома. Если не учитывать Луну, то Гарри всерьёз начал подозревать, что вся женская половина Хогвартса была втюхана в Риддла… что немного раздражало. Не хватало Гарри сталкиваться с толпой поклонниц весь следующий год (конечно же, только это его беспокоило). — Тебе, наверное, сложно привыкнуть. Учитывая случившееся.

— Немного, — признался Гарри, а потом бросил короткий взгляд на Тома. — Но я не переживаю.

Всю оставшуюся поездку они беседовали, дискуссируя, на какой факультет он попадёт, в каком году будет учиться, и каких преподавателей лучше не провоцировать. По приезде нервный комок в животе Гарри немного распутался благодаря их разговору.

Он не ожидал встретить у калитки Римуса, приветливо махнувшего ему рукой, намекая подойти. Гарри всё ещё не был в восторге от идеи распределения. Спустившись на землю, он неуверенно посмотрел на Тома.

— Позже увидимся? — сказал он с лёгкой улыбкой, а затем вежливо кивнул девушкам. Отходя от них, он услышал весёлый выкрик Джинни себе вдогонку: «Увидимся на Гриффиндоре!»

— Привет, Гарри, — тепло поприветствовал его Римус, жестом говоря следовать. — Надеюсь, тебе понравилась поездка.

— Да, неплохо, — сказал он, уже не чувствуя себя таким спокойным, когда они зашли в школу через чёрный вход — словно он был экзотической зверушкой, которую хотели показать в конце программы. Впрочем, это не далеко от правды.

***

Сначала их спутницы по повозке показались Тому очень неприятными — покидая компанию придурковатой блондинки и постоянно пялящейся на него рыжей, он был уверен, что за слизеринским столом сможет расслабиться. Теперь он понял, как ошибался. Его сокурсники чесали языками о том, как кто провёл лето, о результатах экзаменов и что им купили родители. Какая жалость. Том не в первый раз повернул голову к главному входу, ожидая появления Гарри.

— Драко получил «П» по Зельям на С.О.В., — сказала Панси, выглядывая из-под плеча Малфоя, уже и позабыв об их недавней ссоре.

— Ничего особенного, — солгал Малфой, не в силах сдержать гордую ухмылку. — Я не понимаю, как тебе могли поставить «Выше ожидаемого», Панси; ты определённо лучшая на потоке.

Забини, подперев рукой щеку, насмешливо фыркнул.

— Малфой, даже я готовлю зелья лучше её, а Риддл умнее нас всех вместе взятых, — он лукаво посмотрел на Тома. — Одни «П», смею предположить?

Том усмехнулся, довольный догадливостью Блейза.

— Да, для меня это был приятный сюрприз.

— Приятный повод отвлечься от маглов, да? — сказал Малфой, кривя губы в ухмылке.

— Не ревнуй, Драко, — вклинилась Паркинсон. — Мы все слизеринцы. И мы все должны держаться друг друга, особенно сейчас.

Том хотел попросить её объяснить, что она имела в виду, но его перебил громкий выкрик с соседнего стола:

— Смотрите! Первокурсники идут! 

Толпа сопливых низких детей нервно ступила в Большой зал, перешёптываясь между собой. Он осмотрел их, пытаясь увидеть Гарри.

Как бы Том того ни хотел, а шанс, что Гарри попадёт на змеиный факультет, был мизерно мал. Поттеру не хватало утончённости и амбиций. Впрочем, если посмотреть на студентов Слизерина, это могло не иметь значения. Распределяющая шляпа всегда оценивала учеников по непонятным факторам. Не исключено, что шляпа посчитает Гарри достойным Слизерина и отправит его сюда, к Тому.

***

Ожидание не помогало нервам Гарри, даже если Римус (или теперь ему стоит называть его профессор Люпин?) помогал ему отвлечься рассказами о школе и заверениями, что в этом году будут пробы в команду по квиддичу.

Когда они дошли до основного коридора, тот уже был пуст, а весь звук доносился из-за огромных дверей, открывавших Большой зал. Гарри слышал всё урывками.

— РАВЕНКЛО!

По всей видимости, распределение уже началось.

— Все почему-то уверены, что я попаду в Гриффиндор, — сказал Гарри, надеясь, что разговор поможет ему успокоиться. — А что, если нет?

— Ты очень храбр для своего возраста, Гарри, — ответил Римус, и Гарри опустил глаза, понимая, что он говорил о статье в «Ежедневном пророке». — Мир не разрушится, если ты попадёшь на другой факультет, хотя Джеймс наверняка поноет недельку. Лучший друг твоей матери был слизеринцем.

Гарри задумался над этим и услышал голос Альбуса Дамблдора, доносящийся из Большого зала, приглушённый стеной, так что Гарри лишь отчасти слышал его финальную речь:

— К нам присоединится… Распределение… учитывая некоторые… шестом курсе… могли прочитать в новостях… приветствуйте нашего нового ученика!

Римус внезапно отошёл в сторону, махнул палочкой в своей руке, и одиноко стоящий Гарри стал объектом внимания сотен глаз, обернувшихся на звук открываемых дверей.

Гарри тут же нацепил на лицо бесстрастную маску, не давая толпе увидеть его панику. Он уже хотел отругать Римуса за то, что тот не предупредил его заранее, но очень угрюмая женщина стояла в конце зала со шляпой на табурете и ждала его появления, так что он не смел задерживаться. Гарри не сделал глубокий вдох перед выходом, отказываясь показывать даже тень нервозности, пока его взор бегал по залу, ища слизеринский стол. Встретившись с Томом взглядами, он успокоился, увереннее ступая к табурету.

Ожидавшая его ведьма не улыбнулась ему, но также не смотрела на него как на что-то странное и новое, в отличие от остальных студентов. Её взгляд был очень спокойным, и Гарри был искренне благодарен за него, когда она опустила шляпу ему на голову.

—_ Хмм_, — он услышал голос возле своего уха и сжал челюсти. — _Сложно. Очень сложно. Много храбрости. Неплохой ум. И талант, да… и стремление помогать, желание совершать правильные поступки. Итак, куда тебя распределить? _

Гарри невольно нахмурился. Том сказал, что шляпа будет читать его мысли, дабы определиться с выбором факультета, а не спрашивать, куда он хотел.

_«Ты Распределяющая шляпа, зачем ты спрашиваешь?»_

— _Выбор говорит о человеке больше, чем ты думаешь… Да, да… все уже решили отправить тебя на Гриффиндор, не так ли? Хочешь осчастливить родителей, но тебя так же манит на Слизерин._

_«Манит?»_ — Гарри мысленно возмутился. — _«Не г-говори так, это странно»._

— _Он на Слизерине, как ни посмотри, и где бы ещё ты хотел быть, если не рядом с ним?_ — продолжила говорить шляпа, а глаза Гарри комично округлились. — _И всё же, ты боишься привязанности… ты очень дорожишь своей независимостью… да, я знаю, я распределю тебя на ГРИФФИНДОР!_

Шляпа исчезла с его головы, а стол Гриффиндора взорвался аплодисментами и радостными выкриками, и Гарри, всё ещё зацикленный на словах шляпы, медленно поднялся на ноги. Он не мог даже взглянуть на Тома, взамен заставив себя двигаться вперёд, к красно-золотому столу. Рыжая девочка с повозки, Джинни, махнула ему рукой и освободила для него место, говоря:

— Добро пожаловать, Поттер!

Он опустился рядом и нервно посмотрел на пялящихся студентов.

— Привет.

— Ты шестикурсник, да? — спросил его высокий рыжий парень, внешне похожий на Джинни. — Я Рон. Рон Уизли.

— Приятно познакомиться, — ответил Гарри. — Я Гарри Поттер, хотя вы, наверное, уже знаете…

— Да как не знать, — сказал Рон, улыбаясь, — Джинни успела рассказать всему столу, какой ты обворожительный красавчик.

— Ой, завались, Рон, — рассмеялась Джинни, закатывая глаза. Она выглядела намного более спокойной, когда рядом не было Тома. Неужели он был настолько пугающим? Или всему виной слизеринская репутация?

— Вы родственники? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, но Джинни приёмная, так что не кровные.

— Смейся, сколько хочешь, — улыбнулась Джинни и подмигнула Гарри. — Он завидует, потому что знает, что мама меня больше любит.

— Прошлой ночью ваша мама любила меня больше всех, если вы понимаете, о чём я, — воскликнул другой гриффиндорец, русый подросток с ирландским акцентом.

— Заткнись, Симус, — одновременно сказали Рон и Джинни, и остальные гриффиндорцы рассмеялись, в том числе Гарри.

Он посмотрел на стол незнакомых лиц, тепло улыбающихся друг другу, и неподъёмный вес его напряжения начал медленно растворяться; пускай факультетская система распределения была дурацкой — если ему придётся жить с этими людьми, то он не против. Церемония продолжилась, Дамблдор встал напротив подиума, а Гарри не мог перестать думать о словах шляпы:

_«…и где бы ещё ты хотел быть, если не рядом с ним?»_


	11. Chapter 11

Утро пришло слишком рано для Тома.

Во-первых, у него с похмелья болела голова, а времени приготовить себе противоядие или животворящий эликсир не было; вчера слизеринские старшекурсники смогли пронести несколько бутылок огневиски, и… что ж, он не мог проигнорировать наглый вызов Малфоя. Во-вторых, ему придётся игнорировать Дафну Гринграсс как минимум неделю, а то и дольше, пока он не убедится, что она не полезет к нему целоваться. Мерлин её дери. Она была такой раздражающей, лезла к Тому на колени и неловко прижималась к нему, где не надо.

Все парни смеялись, когда она в слезах убежала в спальню, отверженная Томом. Бесящая девчонка.

Но не важно. Пора на учёбу.

Он небрежно облокотился плечом о стену напротив класса Зелий и смотрел на поток студентов в коридоре. Его пальцы ритмично бегали по лямке сумки, подчёркивая неспокойный поток мыслей. Церемония распределения играла в его голове всю ночь, начиная с выкрика шляпы: «Гриффиндор!» и отправки Гарри в логово львов.

Это было ожидаемо. Он знал, что так произойдёт. Ещё одно утруждающее обстоятельство, вот и всё.

Наконец-то он заметил в толпе растрёпанную макушку Гарри, приближающегося к нему. Приятно видеть его в обществе волшебников. Даже если их форма оставляла желать лучшего, Гарри мантия шла больше, чем то простецкое магловское шмотьё.

— Гарри, — сказал Том. — Идём. Я занял тебе место.

— И тебе доброе утро, — сухо ответил он.

— За мной, — Том кивком головы показал в сторону кабинета и провёл Гарри к своей парте, заставленной книжками по обе стороны — это его территория. Он быстро окинул взглядом класс. Как и ожидалось: Грейнджер, Забини, Корнер, Патил, Бут, и… о. Нотт. Со второго курса у них был негласный партнёрский уговор, и они всегда садились вместе на уроках — теперь Нотт сидел один, но преданным или ещё каким-то он не выглядел. Он поймал отстранённый взгляд Тома своим, ещё более отстранённым. Ай, пофиг.

— К слову, — прошептал Том, опустив руку на свою сумку, — если тебе будет что-то непонятно, я всегда готов помочь. Просто дай мне знак, и я напишу ответ в дневнике. Мы не сможем переписываться на всех уроках, но Слизнорт меня обожает. Он не станет придираться.

Гарри выдохнул и посмотрел на Тома.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт…

— _Поттер_, — справа послышался противный голос, и Том посмотрел на Малфоя, прожигающего взглядом голову Гарри. — Ты хоть понимаешь, где сидишь?

Гарри невинно пожал плечами.

— За столом.

— Не умничай, а то нарвёшься, — прошипел Малфой, злостно поворачиваясь к Тому. — А ты чем думал? Его ведь не распределили в Слизерин, забыл? Так чего ты сел рядом с ним?

— Потому что Том не кретин, который хочет играть с тобой и твоими инфантильными дружками в эту идиотскую вражду, для начала, — резко ответил Гарри, чуть громче, чем обычно.

Его слова вызвали непонятный толчок в животе Тома. Какой-то электрический разряд. Приятный, но… странный.

— Хогвартс разделён на факультеты по причине, Поттер.

— И какой же? — фыркнул Гарри. — Защитить твоё эго?

— Поддержать порядок, — сказал Малфой, надменно скрестив на груди руки.

— Да? Тогда последуй собственному совету и свали.

Это чувство вернулось, сильнее предыдущего, и он понял, что так не могло продолжаться. Он должен действовать. Том резко встал и отодвинул назад свой стул, выпрямив спину и плечи. Он медленно подошёл к Малфою с палочкой наготове. Больше он не будет играть по-хорошему. Он пытался, но, видимо, придётся по-плохому. Малфой слегка нахмурился, а в его тусклых глазах промелькнула искра сомнения, и Том почувствовал созревающие в груди восторг и предвкушение, надеясь, что Гарри испытывал то же самое.

Новое чувство возбудило его, подобно скачку адреналина у хищника, и Том задумался, почему раньше этого не сделал.

— Ну же, Малфой, — начал говорить Том, снисходительно улыбаясь чистокровному мальчишке. — Хватит притворяться. Ты же знаешь, что тебе абсолютно плевать на ценности факультетов. Ты просто хочешь что-то доказать. Ты хочешь, чтобы все знали, что ты самый большой и сильный мальчик в школе. Что это ты всеми руководишь. К счастью, я готов тебе напомнить — это не так. Ты жалкий, бесхребетный неудачник, которому не хватает такта и таланта, чтобы добиться чего-то самостоятельно. Ты выставляешь напоказ свою родословную и богатство своей семьи, потому что только это помогает тебе не думать о горькой, страшной истине: ты бесполезное ничтожество.

— Том Риддл!

Ученики коллективно посмотрели на бледное, обескураженное лицо профессора Слизнорта. Он замер у входа, заслоняя своим круглым животом проход в кабинет. Том осторожно выдохнул, успокаивая свои нервы, пока его внутренности пульсировали от энергии, а голова приятно кружилась. Этого чувства хватило, чтобы сделать Тома невосприимчивым к осуждению профессора. Его никогда не беспокоило, какого Слизнорт о нём мнения, и его не беспокоило, что теперь он поставил их профессиональные отношения под угрозу. Единственный человек, который его волновал, это Гарри; он бросил на него пару взглядов, чтобы увидеть его реакцию, понять, чувствовал ли он ту же энергию, что и Том.

— Что всё это значит? — негодующе спросил Слизнорт, а на его лице проскочила тень разочарования.

Том легко согнул брови, надевая привычную маску.

— Мне ужасно жаль, что Вам пришлось это увидеть, сэр, — извинился он. — Драко подверг сомнению мою преданность Слизерину, потому что я сел рядом со своим другом-гриффиндорцем, и ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Прошу меня простить. Думаю, на мне сказывается стресс, — он ненавязчиво повернул голову к Гарри, намекая.

Слизнорт тяжело вздохнул, задумчиво поднимая усы.

— Вы двое, пожалуйста, садитесь, — сказал он. — В этот раз я проигнорирую вашу перепалку, но это моё первое и последнее предупреждение!

— Благодарю Вас, сэр, — кивнул Том, спокойно возвращаясь за собственный стол, в отличие от Малфоя, недовольно шаркнувшего ногами и плюхнувшегося на своё место.

Сев рядом с Гарри, он вкрадчиво посмотрел на него, разглядывая его профиль. Том не понимал собственные эмоции, но игнорировать их также не мог. Его всё ещё вело от сделанного Малфою выговора, а вид Гарри — изгиб прямого носа, весёлая улыбка, яркие зелёные глаза — лишь сильнее подогрел непонятный азарт в его груди.

***

Поворачивая к Тому голову с невольной улыбкой, Гарри оторопел, когда понял, что тот уже смотрел на него. Стоило их взглядам встретиться, как у Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он попытался подавить внезапное крышесносное чувство и не сосредотачиваться на мизерном расстоянии между их головами, когда сказал:

— Это было красиво.

Правда. Наблюдая за Томом, он не мог оторвать глаз от его прямой ровной спины и уверенных шагов. Гарри никогда не впечатляли попытки мальчиков вроде Харви казаться устрашающими — что-то неотъемлемо детское в их поведении, как будто они пытались отстоять собственную важность. Но с Томом всё было иначе; это было не притворство. От него исходила волна опасности, словно он был коброй, поднявшей голову перед ударом.

После этого профессор начал урок, представился (Гарри с иррациональным стыдом понял, что для него) и подошёл к варящимся котлам на своём столе.

— Итак, — сказал Слизнорт, осматривая студентов, а пуговицы на его животе натянулись так сильно, что Гарри боялся, что они сейчас порвутся. — Я приготовил для вас несколько зелий, просто чтобы вы с ними ознакомились. Вы и сами сможете их приготовить после сдачи Ж.А.Б.А., я вам гарантирую. Вы определённо уже слышали о них, просто не делали. Кто-нибудь уже догадался, что это? 

Гарри даже не потрудился поднять руку. Том и Гермиона (с которой он познакомился прошлым вечером) предсказуемо затеяли негласное соревнование, быстро называя каждый котёл с зельями: Веритасерум, Оборотное зелье, Амортенция и Феликс фелицис.

— И это, — сказал Слизнорт, как только все его вопросы были исчерпаны, и тыкнул пальцем в котёл жидкой удачи, — будет сегодняшним призом. Одна маленькая бутылочка Феликс фелициса. Как же вы сможете получить такой полезный приз? Что ж, откройте «Расширенный курс зельеварения» на странице десять. У нас осталось чуть больше часа, но этого должно хватить, чтобы вы смогли сварить Напиток живой смерти. Я понимаю, что это сложнее предыдущих зелий, которые я вам задавал, но я не ожидаю от вас идеала с первой же попытки. Лишь тот, у кого получится лучшее зелье, получит Феликс. Начали!

Гарри бросил взгляд на Тома, сидящего рядом, и открыл учебник на нужной странице, с ухмылкой думая, стоит ли ему вообще пытаться.

***

Маленький золотой флакончик Феликс фелициса не сильно воодушевил Тома; он научился варить зелье жидкой удачи ещё на четвёртом курсе и продавал за галеоны прошлым летом. Один равенкловец, — его частый клиент — думал, что оно поможет ему с экзаменом по Истории магии на С.О.В. Этого идиота поймали, само собой, но подозрение так и не упало на Тома. Так что нет, у него не было желания заполучить флакон, но утереть нос Грейнджер ему определённо хотелось. К тому же, хвастаться своими навыками перед Гарри всегда приятно.

Наклонившись к другу, он прошептал:

— Рецепты в «Расширенном курсе зельеварения» нормальные, но они не совершенны. Настоящие зельевары полагаются на интуицию, — он посмотрел на Грейнджер, сосредоточенно водящую пальцем по строкам в учебнике. — Примитивные умы опираются на правила, великие выходят за рамки, — Том довольно ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на книгу, провёл по странице пальцами и закрыл учебник.

Он призвал к себе настойку полыни и вылил её в котёл, следом добавляя корни асфоделя. Грейнджер, как и остальные, непременно дважды перемешает зелье по часовой стрелке, но есть метод и получше: один раз по часовой, потом против и снова по часовой помогает ингредиентам лучше смешаться, в следствии чего сок дремоносных бобов быстрее впитается. Добавив частичку мозга мегатерия, Том пересчитал количество бобов перед собой. Гарри, к счастью, не отставал, но явно затруднялся разрезать бобы, то и дело спрыгивающие на пол.

— Не разрезай их, — тихо сказал Том, беря один из бобов в руку. — Раздави его ножом, — сказал он, демонстративно придавливая плод, из которого тут же потёк сок. — Вот так.

Такая тактика помогла ему выжать насухо тринадцать бобов, и Том снова перемешал зелье — семь раз по часовой стрелке, один раз против. Он наклонился над котлом, оценивая проделанную работу, не удивляясь, что оно было правильного бледно-розового цвета. Его довольство возросло, когда он увидел растерянный взгляд Грейнджер. Оставалось ещё пять минут до окончания урока, но Слизнорт уже ходил меж рядов, оценивая прогресс студентов, и грустно покрутил головой, смотря в котёл Бута.

— Ох, мальчик мой, это очень нехорошо, совсем нехорошо, — его маленькие глаза нашли Тома, державшего руки за спиной, показывая, что он закончил. Слизнорт улыбнулся и подошёл к своему любимому ученику. — Ох-хо-хо! Что тут у нас? — он посмотрел на зелье и бросил один лавровый лист в котёл, восторженно воскликнув, когда тот растворился. — Мерлинова борода, кажется, у нас уже есть победитель!

***

Протерев очки, Гарри наблюдал за вручением Феликса фелициса Тому, пока Слизнорт поздравлял его с победой и прекрасно приготовленным зельем.

— Я уверен, одной каплей можно убить нас всех.

Гарри ожидал, что профессор закончит урок, но тот посмотрел на его зелье, выглядя крайне удивлённым.

— Эм. Я пытался? — неловко сказал Гарри, и Слизнорт ещё выше поднял свои брови.

— Прошу, не принимай моё удивление за критику, Гарри. Зелье не совсем то, но определённо неплохое, как для первого раза. Очень, очень хорошо, — похвалил его Слизнорт, и Гарри определённо почувствовал себя немного лучше, когда профессор осмотрел остальные котлы и отпустил студентов на перемену.

Гарри не уверен, что заслужил похвалу, честно говоря; в целом он копировал действия Тома и читал с рецепта. Перед тем, как он успел обратиться к Тому с вопросом, что он собирался делать с эликсиром, к ним подошла Гермиона. Её волосы торчали в разные стороны — она словно бы сошла с поля битвы, полная решимости. Гарри не мог не сочувствовать ей, особенно когда Том смотрел на неё этим довольным надменным взглядом.

— Привет, — махнул ей рукой Гарри, бросая Тому лукавый взгляд, перед тем как сказать: — Жаль, что ты не выиграла. Я был уверен, что победа у тебя в кармане, — он говорил это с целью поддеть его; Гарри не хотелось в первый же учебный день иметь дело с напыщенным Томом Риддлом.

— О, спасибо, Гарри, — удивлённо сказала она, а её щеки покраснели. — Но мне не сравниться с Томом, правда. Как у тебя получился настолько чистый раствор? — спросила она, смотря в котёл Тома. — Я всё делала по рецепту, но…

***

В любой другой день признание поражения Грейнджер подняло бы Тому настроение, но слова Гарри сильно подорвали его энтузиазм. Он долгое время смотрел на него, перед тем как взглянуть на Грейнджер, не в силах скрыть раздражение.

— Ты только что ответила на свой вопрос.

Её губы потеряно раскрылись.

— Я не совсем понимаю…

Конечно же, не понимаешь. Он фыркнул и поднялся на ноги, нетерпеливо собирая свои вещи.

— Ты никогда не думала, почему все твои зелья получаются средними, хотя ты даже на шаг не отходишь от рецепта в учебнике?

Она недоверчиво рассмеялась, смотря ему в глаза. С целью успокоить себя она провела рукой по волосам, немного приглаживая непослушные кучерявые вихри.

— Я не думаю, что есть какая-то причина, по которой можно не доверять написанному в учебниках.

— Гермиона, — Том вздохнул. — Я понимаю, что ты не со зла, но тебе не стоит гордиться своей верой в других, — ещё никогда он не говорил с учениками так открыто (не со слизеринцами, по крайней мере), и он знал, что ему стоило остановиться, но её обиженное лицо подкрепляло тягу прояснить ситуацию и наконец-то высказать то, что он о ней думал. — Чтобы достичь какого-либо прогресса, тебе стоит научиться думать самостоятельно. Учителя и книжечки бесполезны, если ты будешь всегда полагаться только на них.

Её нижняя губа начала мелко дрожать, перед тем как Гермиона взяла себя в руки и поджала губы.

— Что ж, — резко ответила Грейнджер, — я не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но не надо вымещать это на мне, — она гордо подняла подбородок и ушла, что-то говоря себе под нос.

Раздражающая инфантильная сука, эта Грейнджер! Том без раздумий положил руку Гарри на спину, слегка сжимая его мантию. Напоминание сохранять контроль и предупреждение для Гарри, чтобы он не делал комплименты кому не надо. С чего он решил, что она сможет его преодолеть? Это потому что они гриффиндорцы? Том ведь помогал ему на уроке!

— Пошли, Гарри. У нас дальше ЗОТИ. Надеюсь, там ты сможешь проявить немного больше благодарности, — его пальцы сильнее сжались на спине Гарри. — Я не понимаю, как ты пришёл к выводу, что Грейнджер превзойдёт мои навыки. В голове не укладывается.

***

Гарри скинул с себя его руку, нахмуренно собирая книги в сумку.

— «Благодарности», серьезно? — он насмешливо фыркнул. — Я пытался быть вежливым. Знаешь, не ты один заслуживаешь получать комплименты, — он забрал свою сумку и вышел, думая, как же недооценил размер эго Тома.

К счастью следующий предмет вёл профессор Люпин. Его раздражение слегка потупилось, когда Римус встретил его с тёплой улыбкой, и Гарри сел за парту возле окна. По дороге он ни словом не перекинулся с Томом, всё ещё злясь на его реакцию, но быстро успокоился, когда профессор Люпин начал урок. Сегодняшней темой были дементоры.

— Дементоры, как многие из вас знают, очень опасные существа. Какова их цель? Питаться человеческими счастливыми эмоциями. Длительный тесный контакт с дементорами может негативно сказаться на вашей психике — привести человека в безумие или лишить магических способностей. В редких случаях подобный ущерб необратим.

По ходу лекции он задавал вопросы: что такое Поцелуй дементора? В чём разница между дементорами и смеркутами? Какие заклинания стоит использовать против них?

— Конечно, я не ожидаю, что все вы сможете овладеть заклятием Патронуса. Его нет в списке требований для сдачи Ж.А.Б.А, ведь… ну, научиться ему ужасно сложно, — пояснил профессор Люпин. — Большинство волшебников и ведьм, на самом деле, не могут вызвать Патронус — телесный или бестелесный. Как правило, это считается признаком мастерства и превосходства среди волшебников, которые овладели Патронусом, и гарантом сдачи практической части экзаменов.

— Итак, — продолжил говорить профессор с лёгкой улыбкой, смотря на учеников. — Есть добровольцы?

Несколько рук поднялись вверх — самыми первыми были Том и Гермиона, само собой. Гарри, понимая, что наверняка выберут кого-то из этих двух, тоже поднял руку, уверенный, что заклятия ему дадутся намного лучше, чем зелья.

К его удивлению, профессор Люпин посмотрел на него.

— Очень хорошо, Гарри. Подойди сюда.

О. Что ж, это неожиданно. Гарри поднялся на ноги и встал напротив класса, рядом с профессором.

— Сперва ты должен сделать несколько круговых движений палочкой, вот так, — объяснил профессор, демонстрируя. — Сконцентрируйся изо всех сил на одном счастливом воспоминании — самом счастливом, которое можешь вспомнить, — и произнеси заклинание «Экспекто Патронум».

Взглянув на десятки глаз, сосредоточенных на нём, Гарри уже начал жалеть, что вызвался добровольцем, но сделал всё так, как показал Люпин, думая о самом счастливом воспоминании в своей жизни. Это легко. Определённо тот день, когда он встретил своих родителей — тёплые объятия мамы и счастливая улыбка отца. Чувство защиты и безвозмездной любви затопило его грудь.

— _Экспекто Патронум!_

Он открыл глаза и шокировано замер, смотря на сгусток серебристого пара на конце его волшебной палочки, словно фонтан, на секунду обретающий очертания какого-то существа перед тем, как растаять.

— Потрясающе, Гарри! — воскликнул профессор Люпин, восхищённо улыбаясь, и Гарри поборол желание смущённо опустить голову. Он чувствовал приятное покалывание на кончиках пальцев. — Очень хорошо. У тебя даже на секунду получился телесный Патронус! Молодец, — он повернулся к классу. — Если кто-то хочет попрактиковаться над заклятием Патронуса, то не смею вас останавливать. Если у вас возникнут вопросы — консультируйтесь со мной. Остальные могут начать работать над домашним заданием на следующий урок…

Гарри уже не слушал, какое домашнее задание задал профессор, и вернулся на своё место, чувствуя себя очень взволнованным. Он посмотрел на Тома и ухмыльнулся, бросая ему вызов.

— Чего застыл? Не собираешься практиковаться?

***

— С радостью, — коротко ответил Том, закатывая рукава.

Если у Гарри это получилось, то Том сможет создать телесный Патронус с первой же попытки. Он самый талантливый и сильный волшебник столетия, начиная со времён Мерлина, со времён Основателей. Глядя на кучку студентов, разочарованно машущих палочками, Том поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Гарри сверху вниз, предвкушая шанс стереть эту наглую ухмылочку с его лица.

Для начала нужно понять, какое его самое счастливое воспоминание. Он сосредоточенно закрыл глаза.

В тексте говорится, что волшебники часто использовали любимые воспоминания детства. Хм. Не пойдёт — первые десять лет его жизни были чредой разочарований. Ему приятно было узнать, что он волшебник, но Дамблдор умудрился всё испоганить своим неконтролируемым нравоучением. Том сильнее зажмурился. Хогвартс. Первый раз, когда он увидел замок — светящийся мягким жёлтым цветом на фоне вечернего неба, огромный — его первый настоящий дом. Этого должно хватить.

Махнув палочкой, он произнёс заклинание, думая о своей привязанности к замку, но тут же скривился.

Одиннадцать долгих лет он ждал Хогвартса. Одиннадцать лет он жил в неведении, думая, что он был единственным волшебником в мире, что он был какой-то странной аномалией. Обуреваемый волной ненависти, он открыл глаза, понимая, что не смог создать Патронус. Он фыркнул и попробовал снова, бормоча заклятие, думая о своих любимых комнатах в замке. Ничего не произошло. Он попробовал снова, но тщетно.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо сказал он. Это определённо какой-то заговор, да? Он зыркнул на Гарри. — Ты меня сглазил*?

***

Гарри с улыбкой поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя пустые ладони, а следом и палочку, спрятанную в кармане мантии.

— Я ничего не делаю, — он удивлённо посмотрел на него. — Это всё ты. Ты уверен, что думаешь о счастливом воспоминании? — он задумчиво поднял свою палочку вверх. — Я думал о том, как впервые увидел родителей, об их лицах, — он снова вспомнил этот момент, даже не удосуживаясь закрыть глаза, зная, что нужно делать. Слезливое предложение мамы жить вместе, в новом доме, с семьей, которой у него никогда не было. — _Экспекто Патронум._

Серебряный свет вырвался из его палочки, больше походя не на бесформенный сгусток дыма, а на что-то живое, становясь чётче с каждой секундой, что Гарри думал о звонком смехе мамы. На мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел пару крыльев, когда тот пролетел над головами учеников, растворяясь ослепительным светом у потолка.

Гарри задумался. Профессор Люпин говорил, что Патронус примет форму существа, с которым волшебник имеет наибольшую связь — что-то вроде тотемного животного. Так это какая-то птица? Гарри задался вопросом, что это о нём говорило.

— Может, у тебя ещё не было счастливых воспоминаний, — предложил он, смотря Тому в глаза. На мгновение, наблюдая за нахмуренным лицом друга, ему хотелось позлорадствовать, посмеяться над идеей совершенного и идеального Тома Риддла… но он не такой человек. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно, это бессмысленный спор. — У меня не было. До этого лета.

***

— Да ладно, — посмеялся Том. — Не приравнивай мою жизнь к своей. У меня было полно счастливых воспоминаний.

Разве? По-настоящему счастливых воспоминаний? Что, чёрт возьми, вообще означает «счастье»? На периферии зрения он увидел сгусток серебряного света. Грейнджер создала бестелесный Патронус, смеясь своему успеху, едва ли не прыгая на радостях.

Том фыркнул.

— Ну и что? И так понятно, что это идиотское заклинание.

— Не расстраивайся, Том.

Том выпрямил спину, встревоженный внезапным появлением профессора. Тот встал напротив Гарри и Тома, легко улыбаясь.

— Профессор, — вежливо сказал Том, расслабляя лицо. — Извините, я погорячился, не хотел огорчить Вас.

Тот махнул рукой, вовсе не выглядя расстроенным или оскорблённым.

— Я приятно удивлён, что Гарри смог так быстро освоить Патронус, — улыбка Люпина стала чуть шире. — Его отцу тоже легко давались Защитные чары, а Лили всегда была самой трудолюбивой ведьмой, которую я знаю, так что, возможно, мне не стоит удивляться. Тем не менее, это невероятно сложное заклинание, большинство волшебников не может его освоить до конца.

С его слов подразумевалось, что Том станет частью «большинства» заурядных волшебников, а это ужасно бесит.

— Сэр, я уверен, что способен создать Патронус. Возможно, Вы сможете сориентировать меня в правильном направлении. Какое воспоминание лучше всего использовать?

— Это сложный вопрос, — сказал Люпин, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Лично я думаю о людях, которых люблю. Можешь попробовать.

Нет, это не сработает. Счастье не было физической концепцией — эту чушь придумал социум. Радость познаётся индивидуально, в поступках, и, учитывая, что Том глубоко уникальный человек, обычные радостные воспоминания ему не подойдут. Именно! Итак, какие воспоминания делали его счастливым? Был один случай, ещё до Хогвартса.

Он поднял палочку вверх, думая о зарёванном, красном лице маленького мальчика, которое перекосилось в гримасе ужаса. Он умолял Тома прекратить, умолял отозвать ядовитую змею, опасно показывающую раздвоенный язык. 

— _Экспекто Патронум_, — он махнул палочкой, но вместо ожидаемого Патронуса раздался звучный щелчок, вспышка, и заклятие больно обожгло его руку, заставляя уронить палочку на пол. — Блядь, — прошипел он, притягивая руку к груди. Заклятие не оставило на нём никаких следов, но все пальцы неприятно онемели.

Люпин хмыкнул, с любопытством смотря на палочку у своих ног.

— Тренируйся, и у тебя всё получится, — он поднял голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на Тома. — Я уверен, Гарри тебе в этом поможет.

***

Это чудо — они смогли найти заклинание, в котором Том полный профан. Для парня, который возомнил себя Божьим дарованием, это должно быть неприятно, и Гарри изо всех сил пытался не ухмыляться. Нечего тешиться — это единичный случай, в котором Гарри посчастливилось превзойти Тома.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел на него. Объяснить счастье практически невозможно, а ведь в этом суть заклинания. Он не знал, какое именно воспоминание использовал Том, но, очевидно, оно было недостаточно счастливым.

Его посетила мысль. Патронус был воплощением счастья, да? Буквально источал его. В таком случае, возможно, его небольшая демонстрация поможет Тому встать на правильный путь.

— Ладно, смотри, — сказал он, поворачиваясь корпусом к Тому, сидящему напротив. Он подумал о воспоминании — не настолько сильном, как его предыдущие, но тоже хорошее. Первый полёт на метле, развивающийся ветер в его волосах, отец и Сириус, весело подбадривающие его с земли. — _Экспекто Патронум_, — маленький свет вырвался наружу, заполняя пространство между ними. — Чувствуешь это? Тебе нужно воспоминание, которое вызывает у тебя такие же чувства.

***

Том пристально рассмотрел бестелесный Патронус перед собой, сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на счастье Гарри, зависшем между ними. Это странно. Чувство лёгкости и тепла залезло ему в голову, открывая новые непонятные ощущения, приятно заполняя его грудь, вызывая улыбку… он отодвинулся, хмурясь.

— Я не хочу этому учиться, — сказал он отстранённым голосом.

Впервые в своей жизни Том не знал, говорил он правду или нет. Вокруг него ученики создавали сгустки светлой энергии, с энтузиазмом хихикая и рассказывая друг другу свои воспоминания. Если они чувствуют то же, что и Гарри, то пропасть между Томом и обычными людьми была больше, чем он думал, настолько огромная, что оправдывала его высокомерие и важность.

Но разве пульсирующее, яростное чувство публичного унижения Малфоя могло сравниться с Патронусом Гарри? Адреналин ярости казался более естественным, более нормальным, подходящим Тому, но нет. Он тускнел на фоне настоящего счастья. Том почти хотел попросить Гарри снова создать Патронус.

— Очень хорошо, вы все молодцы, но наш сегодняшний урок завершён, — объявил Люпин, размахивая палочкой, выравнивая парты.

Заставляя себя подняться на ноги, Том подошёл ближе к Гарри, задумчиво кусая губу. Гарри был другим. Он отличался от Тома в тех аспектах, о которых Том никогда даже не подозревал, которые не мог выразить на словах. Укол уязвимости прошиб его, но… не в плохом смысле. Это чистое чувство. Не стыд, не злость, не ненависть. Гарри раскрылся перед ним, показал настоящую часть себя, и Тому пришлось потрусить головой, чтобы избавиться от этих противоречивых мыслей и нацепить на лицо нейтральную маску.

— Пошли, Гарри, — в итоге сказал он. — Нам надо пообедать. Можешь сесть со мной за слизеринский стол, если хочешь. Уверен, ты не упустишь шанс сделать вызов системе.

***

— Это не вызов, это моё личное мнение, — беззлобно заметил Гарри, идя плечом к плечу с Томом в Большой зал, на прощание помахав профессору Люпину рукой. Слова Тома всё ещё крутились в его голове.

_Я не хочу этому учиться._

Он ведь не всерьез, да? С какой стати Том, лучший ученик Хогвартса, не желал научиться новому заклинанию? Неужели он никогда не испытывал столь сильное чувство радости?

Его тут же посетила совершенно дикая мысль: вдруг Том не понимал, что это такое? На его лицо легла тень недоумения, когда он почувствовал Патронус Гарри на своей коже. Откуда могло появиться недоумение? Том выглядел сбитым с толку, словно впервые понял, что такое счастье, но это же невозможно. Гарри хотел поговорить с ним об этом, но сейчас не время.

— Кгм, — неловко прочистив горло, Гарри решил сменить тему. — Что у нас после обеда? Трансфигурация вроде? О, Гермиона, привет! — он ускорил шаг, составляя компанию девушке. Она удивлённо посмотрела на его улыбающееся лицо.

— Привет, Гарри, — вежливо улыбнулась Гермиона, бросая неуверенный взгляд на Тома. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Эм, просто хотел поздороваться. Ты куда? — спросил он, когда она внезапно свернула с основного коридора.

— В библиотеку. Мне нужно поработать над одним эссе, — ответила она, поправляя сумку на своём плече, и неловко посмотрела на Тома. — Ещё, кгм, ещё увидимся, Гарри.

Гарри смотрел ей вслед в замешательстве. Если так задуматься, то он не часто видел её в компании других студентов. Том неоднократно писал в дневнике, как ненавидит её и что никто из студентов не жаловал «знаменитую гриффиндорскую выскочку». Хм. Может, её считали изгоем? После её ухода между двумя друзьями зависла неловкая тишина. По пути Гарри поздоровался с другими гриффиндорцами, но большинство из них — даже Рон, с которым он отлично провёл время прошлым вечером, — неохотно открывали рот в присутствии Тома.

— Клянусь, у тебя талант отпугивать людей, — сказал Гарри, когда заприметивший их Невилл неспокойно побежал в Башню Гриффиндора. — Вот тебе и гриффиндорская храбрость.

— Дело не во мне, — закатил глаза Том. — Я слизеринец, а все твои новые дружки — гриффиндорцы. Они просто напуганы.

Большой зал буквально кишел студентами — даже слизеринский стол создавал небольшой шум. Гарри не отходил от Тома, идя с ним к кучковавшимся слизеринским шестикурсникам — пара десятков глаз поворачивалась им вслед, в том числе и некоторые учителя, — и сел напротив Малфоя. Бледное лицо последнего постепенно краснело, а сидящий слева от него чернокожий парень удивлённо поднял брови. Студенты начали перешёптываться между собой, но ни у кого не хватило смелости как-то озвучить свои мысли или возразить.

Смотря прямо на яростное лицо Малфоя, Гарри схватил с тарелки булочку и откусил.

— Ты в порядке, Малфой? — спросил он, когда аристократишка бросил взгляд на Тома и стыдливо прикусил щеку. Он был таким красным, это просто смешно! — Смотри не взорвись.

— А _он_ что тут делает? — воскликнула Панси, ища ответ на лице Тома, явно не понимая, как реагировать. Она бросила быстрый взгляд на значок старосты на его груди. — Разве это не против правил?

***

Прекрасно зная, что нет никаких формальных правил, касающихся _рассадки_ студентов, Том невинно пожал плечами, притворяясь, что всё в порядке.

— Не слышал о таких. Да и вводить не собираюсь.

Он знал, что приглашать Гарри на территорию змей совершенно неприемлемо, но уступать своим принципам в угоду кратковременного удовлетворения коллег-слизеринцев он также не хотел. Он беспечно положил себе на тарелку немного бисквита с джемом, словно не чувствовал давление возмущённых взглядов слизеринцев на своём теле. Он повернулся к Гарри:

— Уже сдружился с кем-то на Гриффиндоре?

У него не было желания выслушивать бессмысленный трёп о гриффах, но сейчас было время сделать выбор и показать всем, что желание Тома неоспоримо и что с его словом следует считаться.

— Есть парочка, — сухо сказал Гарри, размешивая чай. — Хотя они явно недолюбливают ваш факультет.

— Это странно, — внезапно сказал Забини, перед тем как сделать глоток из своего кубка. Он смотрел только на Тома. — Но никто не сможет как-то возразить тебе, Риддл. Ты заткнул самого Малфоя, и, Мерлин мне свидетель, это уже подвиг.

— Закрой рот, Забини, — выплюнул Малфой, нарушая своё надутое молчание. Он надменно поднял подбородок, словно нашарил забытый козырь в своём рукаве. — Пускай делают, что хотят. Они не будут такими смелыми, когда Министерство вмешается в дела Хогвартса.

— Министерство? — насмешливо спросил Том. Он знал, что Малфой говорил правду, но поддаваться на его провокации не собирался.

— Да, Министерство. Не то чтобы ты, маглорождённый, что-то знал об этом.

— Мгм, — согласился Том. — Полагаю, что они рассказывают священные министерские секреты только чистокровным волшебникам, — он ухмыльнулся. — Даже тем чистокровным волшебникам, у которых имеется невиданное количество денег и ни толики ума. Чудеса, — он повернулся к своему другу. — Гарри, твой отец что-нибудь говорил об этом?

***

Гарри пил чай, попутно кушая булку с кремом. Он и раньше не часто обедал, а сейчас его глаза невольно разбегались от огромного количества еды на столе. Он слушал, как Малфой обзывал маглов, а потом сказал что-то о Министерстве, но внимание Гарри плавно переехало с противной болтовни противного аристократа на Тома. Тот сидел с прямой спиной, из-за чего выглядел немного выше остальных. Тому шла улыбка. Его профиль был очень красивым, идеальным макетом для римской монеты — если бы Гарри когда-то увидел его портрет, то не поверил бы, что настолько красивый человек может существовать.

— Гарри, ты меня слышишь? Твой отец упоминал что-нибудь?

— Хмм? — Гарри моргнул, понимая, что пялился. — О Министерстве? — он сделал паузу, вспоминая их разговоры с отцом, в которых тот в красках жаловался на правительство. — Да. Он говорил об инспекторе или что-то вроде того.

Чёрт, о нём же рассказывал Малфой тогда в поезде. Почему Гарри раньше не догадался, что это один и тот же человек? 

Малфой фыркнул.

— И где же работает твой отец, если он узнал об этом? Уборщиком в кабинете министра?

Игнорируя комментарий Малфоя, что явно бесило его больше, чем когда Гарри отвечал ему, он посмотрел на Тома:

— Он переживал, что за этим стоит Гриндельвальд. Но что сможет сделать инспектор? В худшем случае он уволит преподавателя, это да, но ведь Дамблдор по-прежнему останется директором.

— Всё с тобой понятно, — снисходительно сказал Малфой.

***

Хм. Том сделал глоток обжигающего чая, обдумывая сказанное. Типичный гриффиндорец, этот Гарри. Малфой горделиво продемонстрировал, насколько же плохая у него память, раз он засомневался в важности положения семьи Поттеров. Гарри мог использовать своих родителей для накопления статуса, но, по всей видимости, подобная мысль даже не посещала его голову. Значит, Том сделает это вместо него. Подняв глаза, он посмотрел на Малфоя:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что он Поттер, не так ли? Его отец аврор, то есть интересоваться делами Министерства — это его прямая обязанность. Он не купил себе положение через финансирование гала-концертов и выставок.

— Кого волнует, чем занимается его отец? Это не влияет на… условия, в которых он рос.

— Да что тебе известно о магловском мире, Малфой? — спросил Том с усмешкой. — Ты и близко не подходил к моим оценкам по Истории магии, хотя ты чистокровный волшебник. А можешь назвать магловкого премьер-министра?

— До тебя явно не доходит, Риддл, — выплюнул Малфой. — Учись, сколько хочешь, это не изменит твоё грязное происхождение. Посмотри на Грейнджер, — он состроил гримасу отвращения и посмотрел на гриффиндорский стол, хотя её там не было. — Ты знал, что она пытается создать клуб освободителей домовых эльфов? Говорит, что они рабы. Но ей никогда не понять, за что она сражается. Я с детства жил с домовыми эльфами, и я знаю, что никто их не угнетает; они хотят служить.

— Это точка зрения Грейнджер, а не моя, — спокойно ответил Том. — Я глубоко уважаю нашу историю и определённо не заинтересован устраивать эльфовскую революцию.

— _Нашу историю_, — злорадно повторил Малфой, а потом поднялся с места, беря руку Паркинсон в свою. — Пошли отсюда, Панси.

На этой прекрасной ноте они ушли — злой Драко и нахмуренная Паркинсон. Забини неловко прочистил горло:

— Он в чём-то прав. Наша нелюбовь к маглам не появилась из ниоткуда — они действительно вредят нашей культуре. Я не против маглорождённых, которые приспособились к нашим обычаям, но Грейнджер не такая, как ты, — он посмотрел на Гарри. — Тебе лучше держаться ближе к Риддлу.

— А тебе не лезть, куда не просят, — фыркнул Гарри.

Совет Забини побудил что-то в груди Тома — ещё одну эмоцию, с которой он ранее не сталкивался: желание защититься (защитить?). Его пальцы сжались, представляя под ними плечо Гарри. Если волшебники поддержат антимагловскую кампанию, то лишь научившиеся держать рот на замке смогут спастись. То есть не Гарри.

Отодвигая свою тарелку, Том посмотрел Гарри в глаза и уверенно заговорил:

— Нам нужно найти пустой класс. Ты обязан быть готовым к дуэли. Настоящей дуэли.

— Что, сейчас? Зачем спешить? У Малфоя не хватит смелости что-то такое выкинуть.

Он поднялся на ноги и потряс головой, поражаясь наивности своего друга; как кто-то настолько сообразительный мог быть таким тугодумом время от времени?

— Мне распинаться перед тобой? — хмыкнул Том, затем попрощался с Забини и пошёл к выходу, слыша перешёптывания хаффлпаффцев, чувствуя их поднятые указательные пальцы, направленные на него и Гарри. Не такие вы добрые и гостеприимные, да? Лицемеры.

В коридоре он повернул налево и шагнул в сторону заброшенного зала для персонала. Он не был достаточно просторным, чтобы проводить в нём дуэли, но имел высокий сводчатый потолок и круглое окно, возле которого отлично варить зелья в полнолуние. На пути Том говорил:

— Я не учу тебя дуэли, чтобы обезопасить от Малфоя. Он идиот, но даже он знает, что лучше со мной не связываться. Я больше беспокоюсь о Министерстве.

Их пункт назначения был завешан табличкой с надписью: «СТУДЕНТАМ ВХОД ЗАПРЕЩЁН». Не обращая внимания на предупреждение, Том использовал отпирающие чары и зашёл в пустую комнату, щелчком пальцев зажигая настенные факелы.

— Не обращай внимание на табличку. Время от времени сюда залазит боггарт, хотя нам это будет даже на руку — попрактикуешься.

Том пересёк комнату, замирая у противоположной стены, а затем резко повернулся, развивая полы своей мантии. Издалека Гарри выглядел мягче, заметил Том, всё ещё мужественный, но не пугающий. Не важно, сколько Патронусов он сможет создать и как быстро обучится светлой магии — превзойти Тома в честной дуэли у него никогда не получится.

— Начнём с правил, — сказал Том, сковывая руки за спиной. — Волшебный лжежитель или нет, запомни — в первую очередь ты англичанин. Этикет необходимо соблюдать, но по возможности, конечно. Перед поединком принято сделать поклон своему оппоненту, вот так, — продемонстрировал он, его правая рука была за спиной. — Раньше у дуэлянтов были секунданты — люди, которые в случае смерти дуэлянта сражались вместо него. Нынче большинство дуэлей не на смерть, так что в этом нет необходимости.

Он также в деталях рассказал о других аспектах поединка, чтобы Гарри получил полную картину.

— Пока что это всё, что тебе нужно знать, — сказал Том, следом поднял правую руку к груди, пряча левую за спину. — А теперь к делу. Я по очереди нашлю на тебя три разных сглаза. Твоё задание — отразить их, — он наглядно крутанул запястьем, показывая правильное движение, — и сразу же ответить контрзаклинанием. Готов? Один, два, три, начали.

***

Хорошо, что Том его предупредил. Первое заклинание Гарри удалось отбить с трудом — электрический разряд больно поразил его руку, заставляя сильнее сконцентрироваться на двух последующих ударах. По крайней мере, его годами отработанные рефлексы футбольного вратаря помогли вовремя скоординироваться.

— _Импедимента_! — Гарри выкрикнул первое пришедшее в голову заклинание, и пускай Том его без труда отразил, Гарри всё равно был рад, что смог контратаковать даже со своей трясущейся рукой.

Он критично оценил свой текущий успех и понял, что явно не дотягивал. Том ему поддавался. Пускай они практиковались вместе в первый раз, всё равно эта мысль оставила неприятный осадок в его животе.

— В следующий раз давай быстрее, — сказал Гарри, уверенно поднимая палочку… и тут же пожалел о своей просьбе, когда заклинания полились на него в несколько раз быстрее, сильно изнуряя организм, а его рука начала реально болеть, но он был слишком упрямым, чтобы остановиться.

Том никак не комментировал его прогресс, его лицо тоже не менялось, а в груди Гарри созревал комок разочарования. Он поспевал за Томом лишь благодаря своим рефлексам, но чем больше заклинаний он отражал, тем сильнее сомневался в своих способностях — как будто он слишком много думал и недостаточно действовал, и истощался значительно быстрее, чем хотелось. Хуже всего то, что он не понимал, в чём дело. Он глубоко вздохнул перед следующим залпом и подвигал плечом, слыша приятный хруст затекших мышц, и подумал, что же он делал не так. Он привык бить людей кулаками, а не махать палочкой.

***

Любой другой волшебник Гарриного уровня утомил бы Тома от скуки, но их тренировка ни на секунду не надоедала ему. Очень забавно наблюдать, как Гарри изо всех сил старался не отставать, выгибаясь и выпрыгивая навстречу заклинаниям, как проворный вратарь за мячом. Заклинания и блокировка отошли на второй план, полагаясь на бездумную моторику, и Том сконцентрировал своё внимание на атаках друга. Ему не хватало техники, но он восполнял это талантом, уклоняясь и защищаясь. И всё же, ему есть над чем поработать. Понимая, что больше Гарри не выдержит, Том решил сделать паузу.

— Неплохо, — признался он, подходя к Гарри. — Я уверен, что с практикой, ты станешь хорошим дуэлянтом. Хотя я заметил некоторые ошибки.

Копируя манеру профессора Люпина, Том положил руку Гарри между лопаток, выпрямляя его осанку, а другой схватил запястье той руки, в которой Гарри держал палочку.

— Ты слишком много двигаешься, — объяснил Том. — Взамен попробуй держать спину прямо, а все движения делать кистью. Стой на одном месте, — он убрал свои руки и сцепил за спиной, становясь напротив Гарри. — Расставь ноги шире и, — он мягко коснулся подбородка Гарри пальцами, поднимая его вверх, — держи голову выше.

На миг его пальцы задержались на мягкой коже лица Гарри, а взгляд поймал расширенные зелёные глаза. Секунда. Две. Он сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя потный запах своего друга, пока тот устало дышал. Том резко одёрнул руку и вернулся на своё место в конце комнаты.

— Теперь, так как ты стоишь в правильной позе и уже достаточно попрактиковался, я хочу опробовать с тобой ещё кое-что. В настоящей дуэли таких поочерёдных потасовок не будет. Большую часть времени дуэлянты будут нападать одновременно, а это значит, что ты должен уметь защищаться во время атаки. Итак, я нашлю на тебя разоружающее заклинание, а ты должен защититься. _Экспеллиармус_!

Гарри молниеносно отреагировал на красный заряд, вырвавшийся из палочки Тома, и выкрикнул за долю секунды:

— _Ступефай_!

Синий залп полетел прямо на Тома. Оба заклинания столкнулись в воздухе, разрываясь непонятной силой и посылая странную пульсацию в руку Тома. Палочка тряслась в его руке, он крепче сжал её пальцами и удивлённо понял, что не мог пошевелить рукой.

Затем, внезапно, поток света соединил их палочки прочной нитью. Не красной и не синей, а яркой силой насыщенного золотого цвета.

Секундой спустя нить разорвалась, хотя их палочки оставались соединёнными, и парни ошеломлённо наблюдали, как сотни ярких лучей огибали комнату вокруг них, затопляя пространство в золотой куполообразной паутине света. Только когда Гарри смог перенаправить свою палочку в сторону, их связь оборвалась с громким ударом, купол рассеялся в мерцающих искрах, а затем и вовсе исчез. Гарри отступил на пару шагов, немного задыхаясь. Он шокировано посмотрел на Тома.

— Что, чёрт возьми, только что произошло?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сглаз (англ. Jinx) — один из семи типов заклинаний. В отличие от порч и проклятий, оставляет объекту всего лишь незначительные неудобства


End file.
